Sólo amigos
by kafuka
Summary: AU. Rukia nunca había visto a Ichigo como algo más que un amigo, hasta que él le confesó lo tranquilo que se sentía con ella, ahí comenzó todo. Lemmon. Antes Just be Friends. Ichiruki, Ulquihime, Nnoitra/Nell y más...
1. La confesión

**Titulo:** Just Be Friends

**Escrito Por:** Lissette Moccia [a.k.a Lizeth, MissMegumi, MissKatterine, Katterine, etc.]

**Summary: **Rukia nunca había visto a Ichigo como algo más que un amigo, hasta que él le confesó lo tranquilo que se sentía con ella, ahí comenzó todo.

**Aclaraciones:** Este es un AU, además de que esta historia ya la había escrito hace como un año o más, pero no tenía muy bien mi narración y ahora que la he leído de nuevo me di cuenta de que era y aun soy una novata al escribir.

**Just Be Friends**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: La confesión.**

**.**

**.**

Verano, la época del año en las cuales es común ver en las calles a chicas en ropas diminutas, en ocasiones hasta sudar un poco, una hermosa estación del año donde es posible disfrutar en varias ocasiones una cerveza fría. En uno de esos días no era extraño visualizar a grupos de jóvenes divirtiéndose sanamente. Entre esos jóvenes se encontraban cuatro amigos, que parecían estar pasándola bien durante ese día y ¿cómo no si se estaban burlando de uno de ellos?

— Esto sí que ha sido una sorpresa, Kisuke —un hombre alto y de cuerpo bien tonificado que poseía un cabello color anaranjado que hacía un espectacular contraste con los rayos del sol se burlaba de uno de sus amigos, entre sonrisas burlonas dejaba pasar por su garganta un poco de cerveza— Has caído más rápido de lo que imaginaba, seguramente Yoruichi te sentencio al ver qué aceptaste tal apuesta, ya me la imagino obligándote a comer de su comida con lo mal que cocina.

— Tal vez fue así —bromeo el hombre de cabello largo y despeinado de color rubio cenizo, quién es el amigo del cual se burlaban; él sonreía al ver que sus amigos se veían un poco cansados por la dichosa apuesta, al menos él podría estar contento de no vivir los próximos meses en tal estado, así que no importaba que tanto se burlaran de él— Pero aun así no me arrepiento nada de haber elegido eso, ella es la mujer de mis sueños así que si fuera por Yoruichi-san, perdería todo lo que poseo. Algún día me entenderás, Ichigo.

— Eso jamás, el amor no está hecho para mí.

— Eso crees tú, pero a todos no tocará algún día.

— Entonces, la competencia queda entre nosotros tres —dijo Ichigo ignorando tal comentario y viendo a sus otros dos amigos que seguían tomando de su cerveza fría, al menos tenía una competencia tan fácil de hacer caer— Nunca creí tener tan fácil ese dinero.

— No te hagas ilusiones —el hombre de cabello rojo le recalcaba con seguridad a Ichigo, él no estaría dispuesto a perder contra el pelinaranja, no importaba el dinero, la verdad es que más que eso era su propio orgullo el que estaban defendiendo— Que Kisuke haya caído no quiere decir que nosotros lo hagamos, ya va siendo hora de que te des cuenta.

— Renji tiene razón —confirmo el otro, él tenía el cabello oscuro y tenía puesto unos lentes que lo hacía lucir más interesante que los demás, su nombre es Ishida Uryu, un chico inteligente de apariencia y con algo más de clase que sus otros tres amigos— esto aun no está decidido.

Los cuatro amigos estaban ahí, bebiendo cervezas y riéndose por ahora del comprometido de Kisuke Urahara, quién había optado por seguir con su relación al lado de Yoruichi, su novia, dejando a un lado la apuesta que hicieron días antes, poco después de la muerte del abuelo de Ichigo quién llego a apreciar a los otros tres jóvenes como a sus propios nietos, tan bien lo conocían que no se sorprendieron al saber que en su testamento puso una clausula para poder poseer todo su dinero, la clausula es: dejar de salir con mujeres durante el periodo de tres meses. Ese quizás no suene a un gran problema, pero esta vez hablamos de Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Kisuke Urahara y Uryu Ishida, estos cuatro era conocidos por ser unos mujeriegos de hueso colorado, así que esa apuesta era una maldición.

— Ese maldito viejo —se quejó Ichigo— Hacerme esto, a mí que soy su nieto, debería ser yo quién se quedará con todo su dinero.

— Vamos, no te quejes —le decía Urahara— Si el viejo siempre dijo que nos veía a los cuatro como si fuéramos de su sangre, además ¿qué esto no parece divertido?

— ¿Divertido?, —gritaba Ishida, estaba tan sofocado por el calor y su falta de actividad sexual que le daba lo mismo que media ciudad lo escuchara, a pesar de ser alguien de un estatus social alto, no era como si su padre le diera el dinero que él quisiera cuando lo pidiera, Ryuken Ishida, su padre, tenía el lema de "si quieres dinero, entonces trabaja", así que aun siendo el hijo del reconocido dueño de los "Hospitales Ishida" no podía tener lujos tan grandes— ¿A esto le llamas divertido? Evitar a esas mujeres que cada vez que las veo me dicen con su mirada 'tómame', esto no es divertido. Si no fuera por el dinero…y mi maldito orgullo.

— Justamente por eso lo veo divertido —inquirió Urahara; claro que para él eso era divertido, haber renunciado al dinero era una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida— Verlos así de desesperados es tan entretenido.

— En serio que esto debe ser tan divertido para ti —le dijo Renji— Al menos tú ya éstas libre de esto.

— Si.

— No duraste ni un mes, por eso das pena y te hacías llamar mujeriego.

— Nunca antes he estado tan feliz de haber perdido una apuesta como ahora, soy el hombre más feliz.

— ¿Y cómo no estarlo si estas casi a punto de casarte con Yoruichi?, —le canturrio Ichigo— Si yo tuviera a una mujer como ella, tan hermosa y con ese cuerpo, obvio que sería muy feliz. No sé qué es lo que ella vio en un tipo como tú.

— Así es el amor.

— ¿Amor?, la cosa más estúpida jamás creada —dijo— Yo jamás me enamoraré.

— Ya te veré —Kisuke rió burlonamente, esto sería lo peor que ellos podrían escuchar—, además, al menos yo tengo relaciones sexuales constantemente.

— ¡Demonios! —gruño Renji—. Estamos al tanto de eso, así que ¿puedes dejar de hablar sobre ello a cada momento?

— Otro está a punto de caer —dijo Ishida.

— Si, Renji ya va cediendo —se burlo Ichigo—. Entonces seremos solo tú y yo, Ishida.

— No te la dejaré tan fácil.

Renji e Ishida comenzaron a pelear, mientras que Urahara se burlaba de ellos y luego de unos momentos su mirada quedo puesta sobre Ichigo, quién no parecía estar tan disgustado con la apuesta o al menos eso aparentaba, aun siendo el más mujeriego de todos ellos, Urahara se dio cuenta que no dejaba de estar al pendiente de su reloj, quizás él había encontrado a otra muchachita con la cual divertirse.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? —pregunto Urahara—. No has dejado de ver tú reloj, ¿una cita?

— Para nada, solo tengo que irme —dijo Ichigo siguió viendo su reloj, al principio a todos les extraño ese comportamiento en él, normalmente no está tan reacio— Es que quede de verme con Kia y se me está haciendo tarde.

Oh, ahí estaba el porqué. De todos los lugares del mundo, es al Taller de Pintura de su amiga Rukia Kuchiki al cual asistía diariamente, al principio ellos dudaran que fuera solo a visitarla, llegaron a creer que estaba viéndola para…pues minimizar sus deseos, ellos siempre habían sido cercanos que se lograba malentender su relación, a Rukia realmente no le importaba si creían eso de ellos, pero Ichigo siempre negaba con su frase "somos solo amigos" o "Kia es diferente a las demás mujeres, nunca la veré como una de ellas", esto último nunca lo había dicho enfrente de su amiga, aunque él suponía que a Rukia tampoco le importaría.

— ¿Con Rukia?, —le preguntó Renji— La saludas de mi parte.

— Y también de la mía —dijo Ishida.

— Ah, le dices que espero que pronto termine el cuadro que le encargue —le pidió Urahara.

— No soy su estúpido mandadero —se quejaba el pelinaranja.

— Solo díselo —le ordeno Urahara.

— Si, si.

Era un día muy caluroso, días como esos amaba Ichigo aunque ahora sin mujeres era un suplicio. No tenía nada que hacer sin ellas, solo le quedaba ir a ver a su amiga de la infancia, Kuchiki Rukia. Su taller de pintura era como un oasis para él, aun en esos días sin mujeres, una vez que entraba a ese taller y veía a Rukia se sentía tan tranquilo. Donde estaba Rukia era el único lugar que le hacía sentirse seguro. Gracias a Dios la conocía, ella era en la que podía confiar en esos días de abstinencia porque ella era Rukia Kuchiki, su mejor amiga, y era la única mujer a la cual nunca ha visto como eso…como una mujer. Siempre que estaba con ella todo era más sencillo que con las mujeres bulliciosas que solían salir con él, Rukia no era como ellas, así que ir a verla se volvió habitual ese mes.

Sin embargo, no era ningún secreto que a Ichigo le gustaban las mujeres, cada cosa que ellas hacían siempre conseguían excitarlo, su olor, sus acciones y sobre todo hacer el amor con ellas, además él…

…jamás había sentido lo que Urahara solía llamar "esa brisa del enamoramiento", lo que se siente cuando ves a una mujer y dices, _ella es la única para mí_.

De todos modos, Ichigo no buscaba a alguien así.

— Hola, Kia —saludaba Ichigo, ese apodo era el que solo él podía decirle, Rukia nunca dejaba que nadie más la llamará de una manera tan infantil— Lamento la tardanza, por cierto Ishida y Renji te mandan saludos, y Urahara te recuerda que te ha encargado una pintura, ¿qué piensan que soy un mensajero?

Rukia sonrió ante las quejas de su amigo.

— Oh, casi término esa pintura, Urahara no debería recordármelo a cada rato si ya sabe que soy puntual, una vez lo termine iré a entregárselo personalmente —Rukia se levanto del suelo donde estaba pintando un cuadro, estaba llena de tantos colores en su rostro y en la ropa que traía puesta que no se notaba su verdadero color de piel; al chocar sus ojos con lo de Ichigo soltó un suspiro, siempre que él iba con ella traía el mismo rostro— Traes una cara de los mil demonios, Ichigo.

— Oh, ¿en serio?

— Si, y déjame adivino, ¿es por culpa de esa apuesta?

El cuerpo de Ichigo se dejo caer sobre un sofá y oculto su cara en un cojín. Rukia había acertado. Obviamente si no se tratara de Rukia él ni siquiera le habría contado sobre ello.

— Si, esta apuesta me está matando, no creo soportar más de dos meses…

— ¿Por qué aceptaste tal estupidez?

— Por orgullo, Kia, por orgullo.

— Eres un estúpido, Ichigo —la risa con que dijo eso, trajo a Ichigo de nuevo al mundo—, ¡vamos! No seas aguafiestas, tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho y así no pensarás en sexo ni siquiera en mujeres.

— No creo poder…

— Si vas a venir todos los días aquí a quejarte no debiste haber aceptado, te lo dije antes.

— Vamos, ¿en serio te molesta que venga aquí?

— No te dije eso, solo que verte todos los días con esa cara se ha vuelto tan rutinario que cansa, si no puedes con la apuesta entonces solo desiste.

— Eso jamás, no es solo el dinero, mi orgullo está en juego —Ichigo se hundía mas y mas en el cojín— Además perder ante Renji e Ishida, eso sería una gran tortura.

— Por eso eres más que un estúpido.

— Soy un hombre Kia, tengo orgullo y amo el dinero, pero también amo a las mujeres, soy tan débil.

Rukia suspiro.

— Si intentas alejarte de las mujeres, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?, —pregunto, no esperaba respuesta de parte del chico, la verdad por lo que Rukia conocía a Ichigo siempre había creído que la veía como solo una amiga— Soy una chica, ¿sabías?

— Porque este es el único lugar en el que me siento seguro, tú eres diferente a las mujeres con las que yo trato, eres más como un amigo pintor, un muy buen amigo pintor. Si, solo un amigo, somos amigos desde niños Kia, no puedo verte como una mujer, no podría verte como una mujer ni ahora ni nunca, eres diferente.

— Vaya —al irse hundiendo en el cojín Ichigo no noto la mirada de odio que apareció en el rostro de su amiga— Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

— Exacto.

_Tú, imbécil,_ pensó Rukia.

— Tengo sed —dijo él levantándose y yendo hacía un pequeño refrigerador, busco hasta encontrar cerveza, eso ya se había convertido en un vicio. Es lo justo, como un intercambio, cerveza por mujeres— ¿Quieres algo? Tú no bebes, ¿un refresco?

— No, estoy bien.

Esto era el colmo, Rukia siempre soporto la actitud que tenía Ichigo acerca de las mujeres, pero jamás aceptaría que alguien como Ichigo le dijera algo como: no te veré como una mujer. Ella era una mujer, no importaba con que ojos la vieran, ella seguía siendo una mujer incluso bajo esa ropa sucia y esa cara pintada. Ella era una mujer.

Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, Kurosaki Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la escritora:**

He reescrito esta historia, así que la pondré en FF, espero sea de su completo agrado. Gracias a todos los lectores.


	2. El plan

**Just Be Friends  
.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: El plan**

**.**

**.**

— Nunca antes pensé que me vieras como tome menos que como una mujer —Rukia resopló, en verdad que estaba molesta pero ¡él muy estúpido no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había lastimado sus sentimientos, Ichigo no podía pensar más que en mujeres voluptuosas, así que ella obviamente no sería de su tipo—. Qué raro.

— Kia —le susurro, dándole un abrazo de amigos, un tosco abrazo de amigos varones—, eres mi amiga, podemos hablar de deportes, tener noches de alcohol porque tú no esperas que venga a ti con chocolates, ni quieres ser cobijada por mi fuerte brazo, tú eres solo una amiga. Además, nunca te he deseado, no de esa forma.

Esto era el colmo, Ichigo Kurosaki, con cada palabra que salía de su boca hacía crecer el odio en Rukia, inclusive el mismo pelinaranja conocía a la "_Evil Rukia_" como la habían bautizado él y sus amigos, cuando alguien se la hace se la paga, Rukia es tan cruel que da miedo, pero al parecer está vez él no estaba al tanto de que llamarla "todo menos una mujer" estaba más que enfureciéndola. ¿Qué nunca la había deseado? Él había ido a su Taller de Pintura durante todos los años que se conocían, era Rukia la que siempre sabía de las citas de Ichigo con quién sabe cuántas mujeres, aun así nunca imagino que no la viera como una mujer. A decir verdad, ella jamás sintió por Ichigo una atracción genuina, de una mujer a un hombre, nunca lo había deseado como hombre porque ¡por Dios! ¡Se conocen desde niños! Pero, Rukia siempre lo había visto como un hombre, un hombre amante de las mujeres, a pesar de no sentirse atraída por él para entablar una relación romántica, era cierto que el problema no era el atractivo de Ichigo. Él era alto, mucho más que ella, atractivo, fuerte, piel bronceada, ojos penetrantes (cuando él se lo proponía), era maravilloso, pero a causa de su amistad nunca había pensado en salir con él, seguramente él se hubiera burlado de ella si siquiera hubiese tenido esa _loca_ idea. Eso la molestaba aun más.

— Por eso me gusta esté lugar, es como mi zona neutral, así ganaré a apuesta sin tanto problema.

Era increíble que Ichigo no notara el enfurecimiento de Rukia, era tan evidente.

— Me volvería loco sin ti y sin este lugar.

— Sino es que ya lo estás —susurro Rukia despectivamente.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Nada.

— Oh —gruñó Ichigo—. ¡Quede de verme con mi viejo! ¡Va a matarme si no llego a tiempo!

— Date prisa.

— ¿No quieres venir? Siempre está hablando y quejándose del porqué ya no vas a visitarlo a la casa —le preguntó—, pasaré después a ver a Kisuke, seguramente él querrá saber de su pintura, ya sabes que yo no sé nada de esas cosas.

— No, iré después.

— Está bien, nos vemos luego.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, está vez Rukia lo inspeccionó, en verdad que era un hombre y tan atractivo que… ¡esperen un momento! Nunca antes sintió atracción por él y no comenzaría en ese momento. Lo único que debería tener en mente era que aun siendo su amigo, Ichigo había lastimado su orgullo y sin darse cuenta él había provocado la ira de Rukia.

**.**

**.**

Unas horas después de que Ichigo se fue de su casa, Rukia también decidió irse a su propia casa, estaba más furiosa de lo que pensaba, se sentía indignada por las estúpidas palabras de Ichigo, pero se vengaría y no tiene idea cómo se arrepentiría de no valorarla como una mujer. Esto no era algo que Ichigo podría olvidar en su vida, jamás se atrevería a llamarla "amigo pintor" de nuevo, ella quería verlo arrodillarse a sus pies e implorar que lo vea. Tiempo atrás Rukia había dejado que SOLO un hombre se burlara de ella, Kaien Chiba, solo lo dejo hacerlo porque ella realmente lo amaba, al haber amor es imposible ver lo poco hombre que son algunos. Lamentablemente Ichigo había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, si éste bien sabía que Rukia no tenía mucho temperamento, está vez él se daría cuenta de cuanta feminidad era capaz de tener bajo esa ropa sencilla y esa pintura de vinil.

En la casa de Rukia parecía no haber nadie para decirle lo sucedido porque ahí vivían su hermana Hisana y el esposo de ésta, Byakuya, el cual fue como un padre para Rukia ya que lo conoció desde que tenía 5 años. Sin embargo, lo que le había dicho Ichigo solo podía contárselo a una persona, esa es su mejor amiga, Orihime Inoue, una acaudalada chica de la ciudad, se conocen porque eran compañeras en la escuela de artes platicas. A pesar de que Orihime es muy infantil, también era una mujer, así que normalmente era quién escuchaba las quejas de Rukia cuando su hermana no estaba cerca, fue la que conoció su pasado con Kaien y era también en la persona que más confiaba, después de todo una mujer _siempre_ entenderá a otra mujer.

— ¿Orihime? —dijo Rukia hablando por su celular

— ¿Si? —respondió la chica por el otro lado del teléfono—. ¿Qué necesitas, Rukia?

— No me vas a creer esto, Ichigo me acaba de decir que no piensa en mí como una mujer, ¿puedes creerlo? Además dijo que soy más bien uno de sus amigotes. ¡Ese idiota! Y todavía peor, ¿recuerdas su estúpida apuesta?, pues me dijo que por eso viene mucho a mi casa, porque es una zona neutral y no hay peligro ahí, ¿me estas escuchado?

Del otro lado del teléfono, Orihime estaba sonriendo incrédulamente, siempre era un placer escuchar a Rukia.

— ¿Si? ¿Has dicho algo? Creo que has hablado tan rápido —dijo Inoue bromeando.

Rukia no solía estar tan molesta y eso le resultaba gracioso. Desde que la conoció notó que su amiga normalmente tiene un buen carácter y pocas veces se molesta, pero también sabía que la Kuchiki una vez que está enojada siempre consigue deshacerse de lo que provoca su molestia. Rukia, por su parte, pudo reír un poco, aunque estaba molesta aun, Orihime era de las pocas personas que entendían su forma de ser y sabían tratar con ella, sin embargo, Ichigo era también de los pocos que conocían su faceta malvada aunque esta vez no se había percatado de ella.

— ¿Si escuchaste lo que dije, verdad?

— Claro, dime y si quieres mando a Ikkaku para que le dé una buena paliza, ya sabes que esta a tu completa disposición.

— ¿Ikkaku?, no gracias —dijo Rukia recordando la última vez que acepto la ayuda del guardaespaldas de Orihime, toda una bola de muchachos que acosaban a Rukia fueron golpeados hasta ya no poder por Ikkaku, quería poner a Ichigo en su lugar más no matarlo. No, él tenía que sufrir mucho más, eso sería ser muy blanda con él. El dolor físico no era suficiente para un mujeriego como él—. Sabes que Ikkaku me parece muy agresivo en sus métodos.

— Bueno, si no quieres que muera, ¿qué es lo que quieres que le pase? —preguntó Orihime interesada.

— Quiero que lamente todo lo que ha dicho, quiero que lamente no haberme valorado como mujer, quiero que lamente haberme siquiera conocido, quiero que desee estar conmigo por sobre todo, por sobre todas las mujeres que ha conocido e incluso por sobre esa estúpida apuesta. Ante todo soy una mujer, no por nada Dios me dio esto pechos —dijo Rukia entre risas, recordando que aun así, sus pechos no eran tan grandes.

— ¿Estás segura?, recuerda lo que paso con Kaien —le recordó Orihime, haciendo énfasis en ese nombre—. Todo salió mal, al final.

— Es diferente, yo amaba a Kaien, con Ichigo es diferente porque no lo quiero de esa manera, no creo poder quererlo así. Esto será muy fácil, no es como si me fuese a enamorar de Ichigo, incluso eso sería estúpido.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

— Simple, voy a volverlo loco y hacer que pierda esa apuesta —dijo la pelinegra, incluso después de haber vivido la mayoría de su vida luego de la universidad dedicada completamente al arte y lo menos posible a su físico estaba consciente de que no era para nada fea, tenía un buen cuerpo, y según decía Byakuya, siendo la hermana menor de Hisana también poseía la elegancia y sobriedad que las caracterizaba capaz de llamar la atención del hombre más estoico en el mundo, ella sabía sus capacidades y también sabía cómo usarlas a su favor—. Voy a hacer que caiga a mis pies, que vea que tan mujer soy, que no pueda desear estar con otra mujer que no sea yo.

— ¿Te vas a acostar con él? —al parecer a Orihime no le gusto esa idea—. Eso es un poco cruel, hasta para ti, Rukia.

— Orihime, no solo tendré sexo con él, también haré que se enamore de mí como de nadie y luego sabrá quién es Rukia Kuchiki.

— Aun no estando de acuerdo tengo que decirte como amiga, que si es tu decisión, entonces…confía en mí para lo que necesites y suerte.

— Gracias, Orihime.

— Ikkaku sigue a tu disposición, creo que es una mejor opción.

— Ya te dije que no, Orihime.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —el gritó que salió de Orihime asusto incluso a Rukia, era de temerse esas ideas de su amiga, pero en ese momento lo menos que quería regresar al Taller de Pintura, mucho menos quería esperar hasta que Byakuya y Hisana regresaran, quizás ir a su departamento estaría bien, pero ahora cualquier propuesta estaría bien—. ¿Por qué no vamos a "The One"? Hace mucho que no platicamos tú y yo, a solas, quizás puedas desahogarte y olvidar esa tontería de vengarte, no creo que él haya dicho esas cosas así de simple.

Rukia soltó un suspiro, ¿por qué siempre parecía que ella estaba de parte de Ichigo?

— Ok, vamos.

— Nos vemos ahí, ¿a las 10? Debes divertirte un poco, conocer a más personas.

— Si, a las 10 —Rukia colgó el teléfono.

Era muy cierto, Rukia nunca se daba la oportunidad de despejar su mente, siempre estaba trabajando sin parar, así que las únicas veces que hablaba con Orihime era a través del teléfono o el mail, nada más. Así que ir a "The One" no parecía tan mala idea, ese bar al cuál solían ir los alumnos de la Universidad de Artes, incluyendo a Rukia y Orihime, era famoso en la cuidad, al parecer el más conocido y recurrido de la zona. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Buena música, alcohol y desenfreno, a pesar de eso Rukia recordaba, con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios, que no le sentaba muy bien al alcohol, así que tendría cuidado porque esta vez no habría nadie que fuera por ella y la llevará a su casa, los únicos que lo habían hecho son Kaien, mientras eran novios, e Ichigo.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a quitarnos esta pintura! —se dijo a sí misma, animándose un poco.

Ya llegadas las 10, Rukia estaba sentada en una de las sillas con forma de cubo del dichoso bar esperando a su amiga que por lo visto se le había hecho tarde. Nota mental, Orihime Inoue nunca llegará temprano a una cita. Después de pasados 10 minutos, pidió una bebida, si tenía que esperar entonces debería ser de una buena manera, bebiendo era lo mejor.

— ¿Puede darme una _Laguna Azul_? —cuando la mirada de Rukia chocó con la del Barman, él le sonrió flirteando con ella, dándole a entender que en un momento se la daría, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salió de esa forma y ahora Rukia recordaba como odiaba la manera en que los hombres coqueteaban con las mujeres, es posiblemente una de las facetas naturales tanto de los hombres como de las mujeres, ellos seducen y las mujeres se dejan seducir, era tan simple como eso. La única vez que ha sido seducida, había sido por Kaien, cayó ante sus pies sin pensarlo, y todo había acabado tan mal que quedo con tan mal sabor de boca que intento evitar tener relaciones románticas con alguien más—. ¡Esto es lo peor!

El barman llegó entregándole la bebida, Rukia la tomó delicadamente y le dio un sorbo, sin dejar de darse cuenta que la mirada del barman continuaba sobre ella, sin darle tanta importancia a eso siguió bebiendo, analizando su alrededor viendo que las mujeres son por naturaleza ingenuas ante los hombres, ellos dicen amor pero en su idioma solo significa sexo, aun así las mujeres continúan cayendo en las redes de lo que ellas creen amor. Rukia estaba tan molesta, que se acabo la _Laguna Azul_ de un solo sorbo, volvió a ver al barman que seguía viéndola y le sonrió. Seguramente él estaba pensando en lo mismo que todos los hombres de ese bar, y tal vez Rukia le daría el visto bueno a ello.

— ¿Me darías otra? ¿Doble está vez? —¡demonios! Rukia había olvidado lo bien que se la pasaba antes de Kaien, durante la universidad, ir a bares, vivir _inmoralmente_ como solía decirle Byakuya, a pesar de que los hombres eran seductores por naturaleza, ella nunca había amado a alguno de sus novios anteriores, así que ese era su juego, un juego que nunca había perdido, ¿seducida? Jamás, ¡Rukia era la que seducía! Los hombres eran también manejables, mientras les dieras lo que buscan, volverían a ti de rodillas una vez los desecharas, sino hubiera sido por _él_, en ese momento recordó a Ichigo en sus tantas salidas, era cierto que Rukia solía salir con muchos hombres antes que con Kaien, pero jamás les hizo sentir amados por ella, si ellos la buscaban sabían que era solo deseo no había nada más detrás de sus besos y ellos estaban al tanto de que solo sería esa noche, sin embargo, Ichigo enamoraba a las mujeres con sus dulces palabras y las usaba, eso era lo peor. El barman le sonrió, sacándola de esos extraños pensamientos—. Quizás…

— ¡Rukia…! —Orihime llego agitada, aun lejos de Rukia.

— Llámame, al parecer han llegado por mí, ¿no es tan mala tu suerte? —Rukia coquetamente le dio una tarjeta donde había anotado su celular y posiblemente su dirección—. Quizás…podamos vernos después. Solo…quizás.

— Una Laguna Azul saliendo —dijo el barman sonriéndole y tomando la tarjeta, antes de que Orihime llegará hasta Rukia él se alejo.

— Lo lamento, ¿te he hecho esperar mucho?

— Algo —respondió Rukia, dándole una mirada al barman—, pero encontré con que divertirme mientras te esperaba, así que no te preocupes. ¿Quieres pedir algo? ¿Invitaste a alguien más?

Orihime sonrió.

— Si —Orihime llamo al barman, que a diferencia de su actitud con Rukia, está vez fue muy respetuoso, Rukia sonrió por el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo, si quería pasar una noche con ella no sería inteligente que se dejará ver coqueteando con alguien más y mucho menos con su amiga, aun si ese hombre cree que es él que está usando a alguien, estaba totalmente equivocado—. ¿Puede darme un _Cosmopolitan_? —pidió finalmente Orihime.

— Como ordene —dijo, luego le dio a Rukia su bebida—. Será todo un placer.

Al darse la vuelta, Orihime comenzó a regañar a Rukia.

— ¿Has comenzado sin mi? —se quejó, al ver que esa era la segunda bebida de Rukia—. Solo me tarde un poco.

— No es mucho, no te preocupes.

— Recuerda, no puedes tomar mucho, después de todo no quieres que tu hermano se moleste de nuevo contigo. Si sabe que vienes conmigo, dirá que soy yo la mala influencia y eso no sería nada bueno, ¿quién más te escucharía en tus pesares?

— Lo sé.

— Y ¿bien? ¿No has recapacitado con respecto a Kurosaki-kun?

Rukia sonrió, le sorprendía que ella lo llamara así aun sin conocerlo, Orihime nunca dejaría de ser tan infantil, aun con ese cuerpo.

— No —respondió secamente—, esto ya no es tanto por Ichigo, él simplemente cometió el error de decirme algo que nunca he perdonado en mi vida, aun siendo quién es él en mi vida, esto es…

— ¿Tú venganza por lo de Kaien?

— En parte, y es por el mismo Ichigo, siempre seduciendo mujeres sin tener contemplación de que nosotras ¡SI nos enamoramos!

— Ok, esta vez no te diré nada, solo que si quieres podría ayudarte, al menos en algo está vez.

— Gracias por tu ayuda —Rukia se quedo pensando unos momentos—, y ¿a quién invitaste?

— Oh, esa es una sorpresa. Espera y ya verás.

Así pasaron las horas, pero esa sorpresa nunca llego, Rukia y Orihime continuaron bebiendo y hablando del plan que la Kuchiki tenía preparado para Ichigo. Orihime no contó las bebidas que llevaba Rukia, esperaba que al menos ella misma estuviera llevando la cuenta hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amiga en verdad estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

— ¡Oh vamos, Rukia! —la llamo Orihime.

En vez de caer al suelo, un hombre la detuvo, Orihime una vez que cruzo su mirada con ese hombre se sonrojo. ¡He aquí la sorpresa! Un chico de más o menos 22 años, piel blanca, ojos color esmeralda, cabello negro y tan profundo como la noche, vestido de traje, con un rostro serio y al parecer algo molesto, era…

— ¡Ulquiorra!

— Buenas noches, Orihime —saludo sin ganas—. He venido después de todo, pero al parecer ustedes se la han pasado muy bien, dime ¿sabes que a Rukia no le sienta bien el alcohol? Peor, este bar está a punto de cerrar, ¿y siguen aquí?

— Si, supongo.

El sonrojo de Orihime era cada vez más evidente. Sin embargo, eso no conectaba con la mirada despectiva de Ulquiorra, al parecer no estaba muy feliz.

— La próxima vez que salgan, al menos no la dejes beber lo que ella quiera —Ulquiorra mostró una leve sonrisa en sus labios, después de ver que Orihime comenzaba a sentirse despreciada—, o de nuevo tendré que cubrirla con mi hermano.

— Ella tiene al menos un hermano más comprensivo como tú.

— Comprensivo no es la palabra —susurro.

— Es lo mismo.

— Toma esto —Ulquiorra le cedió su saco, quedándose él en solo una camisa de algodón blanca, para luego ponerle a Rukia un ligero abrigo—. Por suerte pase por el departamento de Rukia antes de venir para acá, está haciendo fresco a estas horas de la noche.

— Pero, ¡te vas a resfriar!

— Estaré bien —él camino hacia la salida, Orihime lo siguió—. Vamos a llevar a esta chica a su departamento, si la llevo a la casa seguramente Byakuya se enojara, al menos así no se dará cuenta. Y luego te llevaré a tu casa, ¿estás bien con eso?

— No, puedo ir…

— ¿Irte sola? No está bien eso, es noche y quién sabe que podría pasarte si regresas sola a casa, hazme caso.

— Está bien.

Ulquiorra volvió a sonreír sin ganas, según Orihime.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Orihime.

— Lo mismo digo, ha sido dos largos años —en vez de sonrojarse, está vez Orihime se sintió agradecida de que él continuara con su carácter, tan frío y en ocasiones, muy contadas, era tan amable, esa era una de las cosas que a Orihime le gustaban, que a pesar de su impenetrable caparazón aun seguía siendo una buena persona capaz de ayudar a su hermana menor—. Bienvenido a casa, Ulquiorra.

— Si.

Muchas veces para descifrar el gran misterio del amor es necesario sufrir, alejarse y dejar ir a aquello a quién amas, pero otras veces es tan fácil como ver a tu lado para darte cuenta de que lo que siempre has buscado esta tan cerca que puedes tocarlo. Solo es cuestión de abrir más tus sentidos, al menos un poco más de lo normal. Orihime había esperada todos esos años, queriendo verlo, y ahora que lo tenía cerca de nuevo, esta ocasión no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

— La luna es hermosa hoy, ¿no lo crees? —Orihime le pregunto, mientras estaban en el estacionamiento.

— Lo es.

— Me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado, si supieras cuanto.

— ¿Por qué deberías? —preguntó el—, no es como si tuviera que importarte.

— Pero lo haces…porque yo…

— ¿Ulquiorra? —Rukia lo llamo abriendo los ojos—. Sabía que eras tú, hueles a ti así que deberías ser tú.

— Mi estúpida hermana menor sigue comportándose como una niña aun después de todos estos años, al parecer no has madurado nada, Rukia —en ese momento, Orihime pudo ver aquella sonrisa que solo era dedicada a Rukia, de las pocas que Ulquiorra solía dar, aquella sonrisa de la cual siempre se ha sentido celosa, al menos si alguna vez le sonriera así a ella. Pero, le daba más tristeza al recordar que Ulquiorra y Rukia no estaban unidos por la sangre, así que no había ningún problema si a él interesaba ella—. ¿Recuerdas que no puedes tomar así tan descuidadamente?

— Lo siento.

— ¡Vamos! —la recostó en la parte trasera de su auto, un Mustang, para luego abrirle la puerta delantera a Orihime.

— Puedo ir con Rukia, está bien.

— No —dijo Ulquiorra—, así será más cómodo para los tres.

— Ok.

_¿Si me declaro, seré aceptada?_, pensó Orihime.

.

.

Al día siguiente Rukia había tuvo que ir a la casa de Kisuke Urahara, por trabajo, pero se tomaría un poco más de tiempo para hablar con él. Él era de sus pocos amigos que parecían estar más cuerdos con respecto a sus hormonas, al menos él estaba casado con una de las mujeres más bellas que Rukia conocía, y no solo eso sino que era también una persona digna de admiración y confianza. En esos casos, hablar con Kisuke había sido la mejor de las opciones, él no la detendría si estaba segura de su decisión, pero al menos intentaría de darle tranquilidad y algo de madurez.

— Hola, Rukia-chan —dijo Yoruichi al verla entrar a la casa, la recibió con una de esas sonrisas astutas que caracterizaba a la esposa de Kisuke, ella era tan alegre, a veces envidiaba eso de ella, quizás si Rukia fuese más _Yoruichi_ nadie se atrevería a decirle lo que Ichigo le dijo—. Tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí, ¿a qué has venido?

— El trabajo, Yoruichi-san —respondió Rukia.

— ¿Kisuke te pidió algún cuadro? —Yoruichi dejo escapar un gran suspiro—, ese hombre nunca entiende, pero ¿qué le hacemos, verdad?, ellos nunca nos escuchan como desearíamos que lo hicieran.

Cuánta razón tenía en sus palabras, pensó Rukia.

— Si, he venido porque él me pidió que te trajera esta pintura por su matrimonio, al parecer debería ser una sorpresa.

Rukia se la entrego, eran Kisuke y Yoruichi en su boda, los dos parecían felices, esa vez Rukia solo fue a la iglesia por petición de ambos y aun así, no se atrevió a usar nada tan escandaloso, sin embargo, está vez estaba dispuesta a mostrarse más femenina.

— Oh, sí que eres buena pintando —dijo Yoruichi admirando la pintura que había hecho Rukia—. Tienes mucho futuro, Rukia-chan.

— Gracias.

— ¿Te ha pagado Kisuke?

— Oh si, desde hace mucho, él ha sido uno de mis mejores clientes hasta el momento.

— Que bien.

— ¿Está él en casa?

— Si, ¿quieres hablar con él? —Rukia asintió—, está en el jardín, pasa.

— Gracias —Rukia se fue.

— Si que luzco espectacular aquí —dijo Yoruichi viendo la pintura— Esa chica es excepcional…debería sacar más provecho de su talento, quedarse en ese pequeño lugar no la llevara a ninguna parte.

En el jardín Kisuke estaba regando las flores de su amada esposa, cuando Rukia llego, cuando la vio parecía estar feliz de verla, después de todo ambos se llevaban de maravillas, aunque en ocasiones Kisuke era muy extraño. A pesar de ser el segundo más mujeriego después de Ichigo, una vez conoció a Yoruichi abandono a cada una de sus mujeres, juro que nunca se vería con ninguna de ellos, nadie le creyó hasta el día en que llevo a la mujer capaz de quitarse el sueño a su casa diciendo que se casaría con ella, eso fue poco después de que ellos comenzaran esa apuesta, así que Kisuke fue automáticamente eliminado, pero al parecer él estaba contento con su decisión, ese si era un hombre según Rukia. Y es que no era feo, ninguno de sus cuatro amigos lo era, así que tener a esas estúpidas mujeres a sus pies no sería tan difícil, pero a diferencia de Ichigo, Renji Uryu

— ¿Rukia? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— He venido a traerte la pintura que encargaste, pero ya se la he entregado a Yoruichi-san.

Kisuke se quedo en silencio observando las facciones del rostro de Rukia, él conocía a Rukia desde hace años y sabía que normalmente solo iría a dejar su pintura y regresaría inmediatamente a su casa o a su taller, pero en esta ocasión paso a verlo, así que eso querrá decir que hay algo detrás de su visita que le gustaría platicar con alguien.

— Gracias por eso. Pero, por tu cara molesta, creo que no estás solo por eso —dijo Kisuke—. ¿Algo ha pasado?

— Ichigo —fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Rukia.

Kisuke no pareció esta tan sorprendió, pero esbozo una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hizo ese idiota ahora? —preguntó.

— Me dijo que no me veía como una mujer, dijo que yo solo era uno de sus amigotes, uno que era un pintor, solo eso —replicó Rukia—. Nunca nadie me habían dicho algo así, ni el más imbécil de mis novios me había dicho eso, ese…

— Ese estúpido.

— Lo supe por su apuesta —le comento Rukia—. Él solo iba a verme más de lo normal por la apuesta.

— ¿Sabes de la puesta? —Kisuke se sorprendió.

— Si, es de lo único que Ichigo habla últimamente —dijo ella—. La apuesta esto, la apuesta aquello, sin mujeres yo, esto y aquello…_sin este oasis en mi vida no sé qué sería de mí_. Solo estando con Kia puedo estar tranquilo, no hay problema si eres tú. Además de recalcarme que tan difícil es dejar de ver a las mujer y no estar cerca de una de ellas.

— ¿Así que dice eso?

Kisuke sonrío astutamente.

— Kisuke, ¿te divierte ver a tus amigos así, verdad? —preguntó Rukia viendo esa sonrisa—. Conozco esa parte de ti, seguramente estas completamente feliz de que ellos estén sufriendo por no tener a una mujer a su lado.

— Sí, soy culpable de esa acusación.

— Siempre supe que tú no eras igual de mujeriego que los demás —dijo—. Al menos has escogido a una buena mujer.

— Gracias por el cumplido, pero conociéndote si tanto te molesto lo que dijo Ichigo vas a hacer algo, ¿verdad?

— Me voy a vengar de él, Kisuke.

Kisuke noto para donde iba lo que Rukia estaba diciendo y eso comenzó a preocuparlo.

— Esto terminara beneficiándote a ti también, Kisuke. Conseguirás que él pierda.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con vengarte exactamente?

— Ichigo no se ha enamorado nunca de una mujer, eso bien lo sé yo, supongo que también tú has de intuirlo —contestó Rukia—. Quiero…no, ¡voy a hacer que caiga prendado de mí!

— Rukia, ¿sabes que a veces puedes caer en tu propia trampa?

— Este no será el caso, Kisuke —Rukia se preparó para irse sin antes decirle algo más a Kisuke— Vas a divertirte mucho, te lo prometo…así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí. ¡Haré que él me desee más que a cualquier otra cosa, pero yo no saldré dañada!

— ¿No escucharás nada que intente detenerte, verdad?

— No, solo quería que lo supieras, cuando hablo contigo siento como si estuviera confesando mis pecados y eso me hace sentir bien.

Rukia se marcho, Kisuke bajo su mirada al suelo y dijo:

— Mi diversión no puede curar un corazón roto, Rukia —suspiró—. Puede que tú no salgas herida, pero Ichigo lo hará, peor aún…puede que ambos salgan heridos.

A pesar de que eso era verdad Kisuke no podía esperar ver qué era lo que tramaba su pequeña amiga, eran sus amigos y se preocupaba por ellos pero, él era Kisuke Urahara y le encantaba ver cuán tontos pueden llegar a ser sus amigos, Rukia era una mujer por demás inteligente, pero cuando se trata de amor nadie sabe qué puede pasar.

— No te detendré —dijo viendo al cielo—. Solo espero que no seas tú la más lastimada, Rukia.

**.**

**.**

Llegada la noche, Rukia había terminado de bañarse en su departamento, así que ni siquiera se había pasado por la casa de Hisana y Byakuya, quizás por el momento sería lo mejor. Tenía que pensar en cómo hacer que Ichigo se sienta atraído por ella, era diferente a los demás hombres porque él la conocía desde niños, todo lo que podría hacer era…

Oh! Alguien ha llamado a su puerta.

— ¿Quién es? —Rukia abrió, esperando que fuera Orihime o al menos Ulquiorra, de todos modos no esperaba a nadie importante, pero sorpresivamente se topo con un hombre que no pensaba ver en ese momento, es más, casi se había olvidado de él, aun así Rukia le sonrió—. Has venido.

Era el barman, ¿su nombre?, no lo recordaba, realmente.

— Si, pensé llamar, pero…

— Si, la sorpresa es mucho mejor.

— Eso creí… —tan seductor como lo recordaba, verlo con ropa casual posiblemente es mejor que verlo con aquel traje que usaba en el bar—. ¿Puedo pasar, Rukia?

— Oh, ¿sabes mi nombre?

— Claro, usted anteriormente asistía al bar, así que nunca olvido un rostro…que me interese.

— ¿No deberías estar trabajado a estas horas?

— Supongo que sí, pero me he tomado la noche libre ya que había algo más divertido de hacer que trabajar —respondió—, así que pensé que estaría bien tomarle la palabra.

— ¿Tu nombre?

— Koichi Nakamura.

— ¿Koichi, eh? —la voz de Rukia lo sacudió—. ¿Sabes muy bien que…?

Él sonrió.

— Esto es solo esto…supongo.

— Exacto —Rukia abrió completamente la puerta dejándolo entrar—. Pasa.

— Si.

Si esto fue pan comido, hacerlo con Ichigo no tendría una mayor dificultad, ¿verdad?

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la Escritora: **Me sentí identificada (?) :D con esté capitulo XD ok no, pero haber que pasa -dies-. Espero y les agrade está reescrita historia cualquier tipo de comentarios son aceptados, mientras vengan con ganas de ayudarme a crecer en esto de la escritura 1313

Por cierto, no usaré mucho a mi personaje creado, o sea, Koichi Nakamura. Se me ocurrió de repente su presencia, pero no será muy relevante(?), oh! Habrá mucho UlquiHime, aunque también habrán más parejas relacionadas con Orihime y otros, no coman ansias que pronto publicare otro. Y recuerden: '_lo peor de un plan es caer en tú propia trampa_'.


	3. La invitación

**Just Be Friends  
**.

.**  
Capitulo 3: La invitación  
**.

.

Ya era de mañana, Rukia a pesar de su ajetreada noche, se despertó temprano y preparó el desayuno, está vez serían dos porciones, a diferencia de cuando ella estaba sola. Era agradable tener a alguien a tu lado cuando abres tus ojos, al menos un día. Koichi era bastante hablador, fue agradable que él tuviera la amabilidad de tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, rara vez ella hablaba con algún chico luego de haberse acostado con él, simplemente era sexo y ya, pero está vez, Rukia quiso entablar una plática con él y se sorprendió que el apuesto barman de "The One" fuera una persona tan sensible, con el sueño de ser un escritor famoso y se sorprendió aun más cuando él entendió su problema con los hombres. Koichi, al igual que Orihime, no estaba de acuerdo en la venganza, pero creía que Ichigo se merecía una buena lección, jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres era algo que ningún hombre debería hacer.

Según Koichi, un '_te amo_' no debería ser dicho tan insensiblemente.

— Supongo que no volveremos a vernos —Koichi luego de haberse puesto la ropa le susurro a Rukia en su oído, aunque termino riéndose y alejándose un poco de ella, seguramente él sabía que ni debería haber pensado siquiera en un después de esa noche—. Creo que esa es una pregunta estúpida, ¿verdad?

— Un poco —respondió ella, Rukia en verdad no pensó en que él se atreviera a decir tal cosa, así que rió de la misma forma que Koichi—. Pero, quizás nos veamos en el bar otro día, solo tal vez. Aunque no puedo estar segura de ello, solo si esto pasa y llegáramos a vernos nuevamente no me hables. No quiero ser cruel contigo porque eres un gran hombre, está noche ha sido maravillosa no solo en la cama sino en el tiempo cuando pudimos hablar, sé que eres maravilloso y lo digo en serio, pero…

— Lo sé, sé que eres de las mujeres que nunca están disponibles y no quiero decirte que eres un _cualquiera_ con eso, sino que…

Rukia lo besó y calló.

— Gracias, confía en mí, sé que no soy la mujer indicada para ti, tú no estás buscando a alguien como yo, así que, que pienses eso de mi es maravilloso. Debes buscar a alguien mejor, te doy ese consejo por tu bien —él asintió, le devolvió el beso y le sonrió.

— También eres maravillosa, Rukia, que esos hombres no te hayan valorado ha sido estúpido e increíble, eres hermosa e inteligente, —Koichi tomó su celular, hizo unos movimientos en él y se lo mostro a Rukia—. He borrado tu número, la tarjeta la deje en aquel buro al lado de la cama. Quizás no deba decir esto, pero espero poder verte, en otras circunstancias, en una mejor situación, porque eres realmente alguien inesperada.

— Oh —Rukia dejo escapar un sonido de sorpresa de su boca, para luego darle un sorbo a su vaso de jugo—, eso no me lo dijiste antes, ¿qué expectativas tenías de mí?

Koichi puso uno de sus dedos sobre su boca y le guiño el ojo.

— Es un secreto, pero digamos que eres mejor de lo que tú misma crees.

Koichi comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos.

— ¿Te vas?

— Si —respondió—, tengo clases temprano, además de que tengo ir a mi casa primero, hay mucho en lo que hay que trabajar duro para no dejar escapar mi sueño, ¿verdad?

— Supongo —dijo Rukia—, suerte.

— Lo mismo para ti.

— Adiós, Koichi.

Cuando él abrió la puerta se topo con Ulquiorra, quién como todos los días tenía una cara de pocos amigos, pero eso no evito que Koichi le sonriera y siguiera su camino. Ulquiorra a su vez, entró al departamento de Rukia y la encontró tomando ahora un café, sonrió recordándola en sus años de colegiala. Rukia tenía la mirada fija en la comida, aunque había hecho el desayuno para ella y Koichi, él terminó yéndose.

— ¿Qué haré con toda está comida? —susurro.

— Al parecer te divertiste anoche —dijo.

— ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! —Rukia lo abrazó—. Tengo un gran favor que pedirte y no podrás negarte aunque quieras.

— Cuando dices eso, es algo en lo que seguramente me negaré.

— ¡Vamos! Te divertirás con tu pequeña hermana, como en los viejos tiempos.

— Dime, ¿qué es?

Rukia sonrió.

— Tiene que ver con Ichigo Kurosaki.

— ¡Demonios! ¡No! Incluso si no lo he tratado en persona, es frustrante saber de él, piensa que apenas llegue y solo me dices algo sobre ese tipo.

— Al menos escucha lo que quiero pedirte.

— ¿Y qué es?

— ¿Has desayunado? —preguntó ella.

— No, desperté temprano y vine a verte enseguida, anoche Byakuya me pidió que te dijera que está bien que te quedaras en el departamento ya que para eso te lo compraron, pero que al menos vayas y visites la casa de vez en cuando, Hisana te extraña. Sí, eso dijo.

— Fui hace dos días, Hisana es muy exagerada, pero iré un día de estos. Lo prometo. —Rukia sonrió, y sentó a Ulquiorra en la mesa ofreciéndole comida—. Por ahora, solo come.

— Pero…

— Tienes el estomago vacio, come.

— Bien.

El silencio lleno por completo la habitación, de todos modos tanto Rukia como Ulquiorra no eran de muchas palabras, en verdad parecían hermanos, aun si la sangre que corría por sus venas no era la misma. Mientras Rukia veía como es que su hermano mayor comía su comida, recordó aquellos días en que ninguno de los dos se soportaba o eso creía ella, habían pasado ya tantos años desde entonces, un día Byakuya llegó con Ulquiorra diciendo que su familia había decidido adoptarlo, ya que ambos tenían ocho años, Ulquiorra meses mayor que Rukia, fue por su edad que Byakuya pensó que se llevarían bien, pero desde entonces Ulquiorra era despectivo con aquellos a quienes no conocía u odiaba. Y Rukia, no era una dulce señorita, lo cual siempre acarreó problemas entre los dos.

Hasta que ellos cumplieron 14 años…

.

_A la edad de 14 años, las personas esperaban que Rukia fuese una mujer débil y sumisa ante la sociedad, pero la realidad era que ella jamás esperaba ser protegida por nadie, siempre con su 'orgullo Kuchiki' por delante. A pesar de ser tan ruda, era considerada una de las estudiantes más importantes en el colegio donde asistía, todas querían ser sus amigas, algunas lo conseguían, otras se quedaban en el intento porque Rukia lo que más odiaba era hipocresía, desde pequeña entendió ese término porque en la sociedad donde solía desenvolverse era casi siempre hipócrita, diciendo cosas amables frente a ti y luego diciendo lo contrario a tus espaldas. Lamentablemente, ella aun mantenía su rivalidad con Ulquiorra y nunca se hablaban en el colegio. Tal vez, rivalidad no era la palabra correcta, Rukia simplemente intentaba no causarle problemas porque imaginaba que para Ulquiorra no tener ningún contacto con ella era lo mejor que pudiera hacer por él, así que siempre mantuvo la distancia._

— _Kuchiki-san —una de sus antiguas amigas la llamo— ¿es verdad que Ulquiorra-kun es tu hermano?_

— _Tristemente sí._

— _¿Por qué dices eso?_

— _A pesar de ser familia, no es como si él y yo nos lleváramos muy bien. Creo que soy alguien que él no soporta._

— _Aun si tú dices eso —dijo su amiga—. Él no es tan malo como crees, me ha ayudado varías veces y si al menos pudieras tratarlo más…_

— _Vivo con él, eso es suficiente para mí, me evita todo el tiempo, ¿qué debo pensar de eso?_

— _Aun así creo que debes tratarlo más._

— _Lo intentaré._

— _Escuche que esté día no vendría tu chofer —su amiga dijo, preocupada—. ¿Qué harás? ¿Irás con Ulquiorra-kun?_

— _Mi hermano Byakuya me dijo que hiciera eso, pero creo que soy capaz de llegar a la casa por mi cuenta, no es como si necesitará de un escolta todo el día, mucho menos que sea él, como ya te dije sé que no me soporta, si le hiciera un favor ese sería no ir con él._

— _¿Estás segura? Las calles son muy peligrosas._

— _No te preocupes, llegaré a salvo._

_Si. Eso sería sencillo, su casa no estaba tan lejos, y Rukia era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cómo llegar hasta su casa. Al menos todo estaría bien si no se hubiera topado con una banda de delincuentes en su camino. Llevaban uniformes de una escuela diferente a la suya, pero tenían un aspecto desagradable. El líder, quién tenía su cabello de color azulado, se le acerco._

— _Vaya, vaya —dijo, tocando el pelo de la Kuchiki—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una dulce señorita, al parecer estamos de suerte, ¿no lo creen, chicos?_

— _¡Sí! —gritaron todos._

— _Grimmjow —dijo uno llamando al líder—. Esa chica es muy hermosa, ¿podríamos llevarla a divertirse un poco?_

— _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres divertirte con nosotros? —le pregunto Grimmjow._

— _¡Quítate de mi camino! —gritó Rukia, para después darle un fuerte golpe a Grimmjow—. ¡Tengo prisa!_

— _¡Maldita!_

_El líder la jaló hacía él, Rukia aunque era fuerte no podía competir con la fuerza de un hombre como él, tan grande para ella y con una gran fuerza. Mientras más la jalaba, más la lastimaba, había sido una tonta al tomar ese camino, pero ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Temía lo peor cuando logro ver la enfurecida mirada del llamado Grimmjow, estaba tan molesto que Rukia temía que fuera golpeada o…no, no quiera pensar en ello. _

— _No me toques —exigió._

— _Debiste pensar en eso, antes de golpearme. Aquí no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte, ahora no seré tan amable contigo._

— _¡Deja…me! _

_Cuando pensó que sería golpeada, alguien lo detuvo. Si, era Ulquiorra, quién con una mirada diferente a todas las miradas que ella recordaba de él apareció frente a ella, defendiéndola. Hasta ese momento, Rukia siempre consideró a Ulquiorra alguien débil, su físico no decía otra cosa, era flaco y parecía tan frágil, pero en ese instante él golpeo a líder de la banda con una brutal fuerza, Rukia estuvo impávida de emociones, no creía estar viendo eso. Cuando pareció haber terminado con Grimmjow, Ulquiorra volteo a ver a los demás integrantes de la banda._

— _Aquí está —arrojo de una patada a Grimmjow hacía ellos—, si vuelven a molestar a mi hermana, ¡todos se irán al infierno!_

— _¡Sí! —ellos huyeron, llevándose a Grimmjow._

_Rukia seguía conmocionada, así que cuando Ulquiorra se acerco a ella no hizo ningún gesto._

— _¿Estás bien, Rukia?_

— _Yo… —lentamente un par de lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas— …tenía miedo. Pensé que ellos…_

_Ulquiorra acaricio la cabeza de Rukia y le sonrió._

— _¡Vamos! Estuve siguiéndote todo esté tiempo, debiste haberme buscado para irnos a casa juntos._

— _Pensé que tú…me odiabas, pensé que no me querías cerca por eso yo…_

— _Es mi culpa —dijo Ulquiorra—. Es por no poder expresarme bien, Byakuya me ha llevado con psicólogos…pensé que si me acercaba a ti con mi carácter terminarías por odiarme, pero no iba a dejar que ellos te tocaran de esa manera porque eres…mi hermana. _

— _Lo siento…de verdad, lo siento mucho._

_Rukia no podía dejar de decir eso, Ulquiorra era mejor de lo que imagino._

— _Vamos a casa, Byakuya se enojará si tardamos._

— _Si._

_Desde ese momento, la relación entre ellos se suavizó, aunque ninguno de los dos solía ser muy hablador con el otro, Rukia comprendió que ahora tenía un hermano que estaría ahí para protegerla. Y Ulquiorra se convirtió en uno de los pocos hombres en los que ella confiaba y amaba, quizás la sangre no los unía, pero ellos tenían una relación de hermandad que creció con el tiempo hasta cuando él decidió irse al extranjero a pulir su piano._

.

— ¿Qué tal es ese chico? —preguntó Ulquiorra sacando a Rukia de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Quién? ¿Koichi?

— Si ese es el nombre del chico que me acabo de encontrar en la puerta, si.

— Lo conocí hace días, en el bar…es un buen chico, pero no para tener una relación seria con él, no es mi tipo, demasiado bueno para tu hermana. Pero, dime, ¿cómo te ha ido con Orihime? O, ¿es que ya tienes a alguien en donde estudiabas?

Ulquiorra evadió la mirada de su hermana con un gesto de incredulidad.

— No sé qué tiene que ver Orihime con que yo tenga o no pareja, pero no, no tengo ninguna chica en mi vida.

— Comienzo a creer que eres gay.

— No es eso, simplemente no he encontrado a la persona adecuada.

— Ulquiorra…tú…creí que querías a Orihime de una manera más sentimental. Cuando se despidieron cuando te fuiste del país, me dio esa sensación, además Orihime no ha tenido ni una sola pareja desde que te conoció y no puedo creer que sea porque este fea, Orihime ella es la mujer más hermosa que conozco de mi edad de interior y de físico, si no te das prisa alguien podría robártela.

Indiferentemente, Ulquiorra termino de beberse el jugo.

— Nadie puede robarte algo que, desde el comienzo, no es tuyo —luego observo a Rukia y susurro—. Quizás nadie de iguale a mi hermanita.

— ¿Eh?

— No era nada —respondió sin darle importancia a sus propias palabras—. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasa con ese Kurosaki? ¿Es que es ahora tu novio? Desde que te conozco hablas de él tan bien que podría decirse que te gusta. ¿Son novios?

Rukia tuvo un gesto de aversión ante tal idea.

— Eso nunca —dijo—. Ichigo y yo hemos sido amigos desde chicos, algo como eso sería muy inapropiado, pero quiero darle una lección relacionado con algo similar a una relación amorosa.

— ¿Lección sobre qué?

— Verás…

.

.

En el Taller de pintura donde asistía casi la mayoría de los días estaba Rukia sentada comiéndose una rica paleta helada sabor fresa, tenía que estar de acuerdo con Ichigo al menos en una sola cosa y esa era que el calor estaba castigándolos infernalmente, ese día fue visitada por Ichigo, Kisuke, Ishida y Renji, nada más conveniente que eso. Sin embargo, eso no retrasaría su venganza con el idiota de Ichigo, todo estaría bien si él aceptaba lo que estaba a punto de pedirle. Ella ya tenía su plan, un plan que no podía fallar y estaba preparada. Conociendo a Ichigo y sus fetiches, ese podría ser el mejor plan que pudo habérsele ocurrido. Había cosas que un hombre como Ichigo no podía ignorar. Rukia, quien se había reunido a sus cuatro amigos, estaba algo cansada de las reacciones de cada uno de ellos con excepción de Kisuke. Si estaba invitándolos a una exposición de pintura era porque quería que ellos fueran, no entendía porque era tan complejo para ellos entender una simple invitación. 

— Vaya —dijo Ichigo sorprendido, ahora no solo parecía que esa apuesta estaba poniéndolo tenso sino que también su mejor amiga en la vida estaba dándole sorpresas que nunca se espero de ella, todo parecía cambiar en su vida—. Kia, esto sí es nuevo, ¿harás una presentación de tus pinturas? En verdad que no se qué creer sobre esto, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

— Sé lo que acabo de decir, y si, si estoy segura de eso, ¿por qué lo haría sin estar segura de ello?

En ocasiones Rukia en verdad se sorprendía de la incapacidad de los hombres de entender al cien por ciento lo que las mujeres dicen, cuando es si, de parte de Rukia, es SI, no hay doble sentido ni doble respuesta, es bastante estúpido que crean que se juega con eso.

— Pero, Rukia —comento Ishida, quien noto un poco la ligera sensación de incomodidad en Rukia al decir eso—, aunque es raro que concuerde con Kurosaki en algo, es cierto que anteriormente decías que nunca harías una exposición sobre tu arte, que eso era solo algo banal en tu carrera, así que ahora que estás dando este tipo de noticia es un poco...confuso.

— Es hora de cambiar, no siempre tendré este don de pintar, y ¿por qué no mostrárselo a alguien más que no sean ustedes o mis amistades cercanas?

Rukia suspiro viéndolos y sonriendo, al ver que no creyeron en esa respuesta decidió decir algo más acorde a ella.

— La verdad fue Orihime quien me dio la iniciativa, ella dijo que no es nada malo que muestre lo que sé hacer, y nadie saldrá herido si lo hago, ¿verdad?

— Si lo pones así, —Ichigo dijo—. Es por ella que lo haces, entonces todo tiene sentido.

— Así que, ¿nos estás invitando? —pregunto Renji

— Si —contesto molesta Rukia, ¿es que no podían entender algo tan simple como eso? Hombres, les dices algo pero tienen que andar confirmándolo aunque la invitación es tan obvia, no es que quisiera invitarlos ni hacer la dichosa exposición, pero esa era la única opción que tenía para hacer que Ichigo supiera lo que era en verdad una venganza—, no puedo creer cuanta estupidez cabe en ustedes chicos, menos en Kisuke, él es más inteligente que todos ustedes juntos.

— Gracias —dijo Kisuke sonriéndole. Aunque él sabía bien que significaba o intuía el porqué Rukia estaba tan segura de hacer la exposición, siempre tan suspicaz—. Es bueno saber que piensas eso de mi, seguramente Yoruichi-san estará encantada de asistir, siempre se la pasa diciendo que te mereces mas reconocimiento, estará contenta de saber que estás haciendo esto.

— Ella es muy amable conmigo, como siempre. Estaré encantada de tenerla ahí.

Inmediatamente Rukia miro de una forma acusatoria a los otros chicos, ellos se asustaron.

— Quiero que estén ahí, hoy en la noche —les dijo—. No perdonaré que alguno no vaya, piensen que esto es muy importante para mí y si se dan el lujo de dejarme plantada nunca más les hablaré en mi vida.

— La verdad —dijo Ichigo, incomodo por lo anteriormente dicho por Rukia—, a mí no me gusta eso del arte, tú lo sabes. No estoy seguro de poder asistir, así que de una vez te lo digo...

— ¡Ichigo! —dijo Rukia amenazándolo con la mirada—. Más te vale estar ahí, o ya verás. Esto es increíble, alguien con tu capacidad intelectual podría al menos entender que no soy muy buena con el público, más siendo mi amigo, así que preferiría tener a la mayoría de mis amigos cerca. Tienes que ir, seguramente querrás conocer a Orihime en persona, ¿verdad?

— Está bien, iré.

Tan sencillo. Di mujeres y correrá a donde quieras.

— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil decir que SI.

— ¿Por qué tanta la urgencia, Rukia? —dijo Kisuke interesado en la respuesta de Rukia.

— Bueno hay alguien que les quiero presentar, además ya les dije que me sentiría sola sin ustedes ahí, así que por favor.

— Por mí no hay problema —contesto Renji—. Iremos, pero solo es por ti.

— Creo que también iré —comento Ishida con una sonrisa—. El arte siempre ha llamado mi atención, así que es normal querer ver el tuyo expuesto, eres magnifica.

Ichigo no dijo nada, por lo que Rukia se molesto.

— Ichigo —dijo Rukia—. Di algo, siento que aunque me has dicho que irás, no lo harás.

— Maldita, sabes que ahí estaré, y te lo dije antes, solo lo haría por ti.

Rukia por un momento se sintió culpable al querer vengarse de él, cuando le dijo eso. Ichigo sonó como si en verdad le preocupara Rukia y sus cosas, pero ya estaba todo planeado, así que aunque...perdiera su amistad con Ichigo le haría ver que ella no es otro de sus amigotes, y que con los sentimientos de una mujer no se jugaba, además de que no perdonaría que la rebajara de su estatus femenino. Ella era una mujer, así que no iba a permitir que alguien, no importaba quien fuera, la bajara de eso.

— Que bien —Rukia sonrió, y con un tono de voz más delicado dijo—. Ulquiorra estará tan feliz de conocerlos, le he hablado mucho de ustedes, tanto. Si, Ulquiorra dijo que estaría encantado de conocer a mis amigos y así agradecerles que estén siempre a mi cuidado.

— ¿Ulquiorra? —dijo Kisuke sonriendo—. ¿Quién es?

— Si —dijo Ichigo—. ¿Quién es él?

— ¿Quién es?, ¿tu hermano? —añadió Ishida.

— ¿Hermano? —Rukia se burlo, todo está resultando muy bien, tendiendo esa atención de parte de Ichigo todo iría bien, solo faltaba esperar a que llegara la noche—. Él no es nada parecido a un hermano para mí, ¿un amigo? Tampoco lo es, Ulquiorra es muy diferente a eso, chicos. Ya sabrán cuando lo conozcan, seguramente se llevaran de maravilla.

— Rukia —dijo Ichigo—, ¿quién…?

— Oh —Rukia se sobresaltó y miro la hora—, tengo que ir con Orihime, están en su casa, bueno, en su taller.

Rukia se fue dejándolos asombrados, ¿Quién era ese tal Ulquiorra sino es su hermano ni su amigo y es más que eso…? ¿Su novio? Por un momento, a Ichigo no le agrado la idea de que Rukia tuviera novio, a decir verdad, Rukia nunca había hablado de ese tema con él, de nadie más que aquel patán de Kaien Shiba, y no tenía idea de qué tipo de chico le gustaba, así que no era de sorprenderse que ella estuviera saliendo con alguien, aunque para Ichigo...Rukia era solo una amiga más, preferiría pensar que ella no tenía novio.

— ¿Será su novio?

— No lo creo —dijo Ichigo—. Rukia nunca me hablo de tener un novio, no lo creo. Además, Rukia nos diría si es que él fuera su novio.

— Si, es verdad —continuo Renji.

— Imposible, Rukia no podría... —dijo Ishida.

— ¿Celos? —comentó riendo Urahara—. Es normal, ustedes que han crecido con Rukia a su lado han de verla como una hermana menor, así que estar preocupada por ella es normal, aunque si la ven más como una señorita de su gusto, es normal sentir celos también.

Todos vieron a Urahara, y se rieron.

— ¿Celos? Tal vez tengamos celos —contestó Ichigo—. Es por lo que dices, Rukia es nuestra amiga, es natural que nos preocupemos por su bienestar y de si está saliendo con un buen tipo o no.

— Es verdad —dijeron Renji e Ishida.

— Mas les vale que no se metan si es que se trata del novio de Rukia, ¿eh?

— Si —contestaron los tres.

.

Rukia llego a su casa corriendo y se encontró con Orihime, ella estaba con un estuche de maquillaje junto con su guardaespaldas detrás de ella, Rukia le regalo una sonrisa cómplice dándole a entender que todo había salido justo como lo habían planeado, así que Orihime se sintió más tranquila, ahora solo faltaba terminar de resaltar la belleza de Rukia, solo un poco más de lo normal.

— ¿Orihime? ¿Estás lista?

— Si, ya estoy aquí, así que manos a la obra.

— Si.

Orihime y Rukia se adentraron a una habitación, seguidas de Ikkaku, entonces aparecieron Byakuya y Hisana, él estaba nervioso y algo alterado mientras veía como si cuñada se preparaba para esa noche tan especial, y sí que sería una loca noche.

— ¿En verdad tiene que hacerlo él? — Byakuya le preguntó a Hisana, quien mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, tan tranquila y algo risueña—. Ulquiorra se puso histérico, a su modo, cuando lo vi después de que viera a Rukia, llego maldiciendo y diciendo cosas muy feas.

— No te preocupes, sé que Ulquiorra lo hará por Rukia, él la quiere mucho y seguramente, como tú, no lo agrada Kurosaki-kun así que está bien hacer eso, ¿no te parece?

— Eso espero, Kurosaki no es de nuestro agrado, pero de ahí a que Ulquiorra lo haga…es algo difícil.

— Pues yo creo que Kurosaki-kun y él son muy parecidos en algo —respondió Hisana al comentario de Byakuya.

— No los compares, ellos no se parecen en nada.

— Está bien, si eso quieres, cariño —Hisana le sonrío—. ¿Vamos a tomar té?

— Si.

— Muero por verte en traje esta noche —susurro Hisana—. Siempre vistes en forma tradicional, hace mucho que no te veo con un traje occidental, en verdad que me gustaría ver a mí amado esposo en uno.

— No juegues con eso —respondió Byakuya—. Qué, entonces, lo usaré con gusto por ti.

Todo el plan estaba tomando forma, solo era necesario que llegara la noche, para comenzar todo. Mientras tanto Orihime estaba haciendo uso de todo su conocimiento sobre belleza, peinado y esas cosas para ayudar a su mejor amiga, que no era para nada fea solo que se escondía bajo litros y litros de pintura que usaba en su trabajo, además de que siempre vestía con un jumper así que su figura estaba siempre oculta de los demás. Rukia Kuchiki era una mujer pequeña, sensual y hermosa bajo ese título de "pintora", solo era que nunca se había dado el tiempo necesario de vestirse bien cuando estaba en el taller, siempre alegando su forma de ser y de vestir con la frase "la comodidad ante todo", así que lo que siempre usaba era ropa cómoda, nada de maquillaje y unos lentes que protegieran sus ojos de algunos líquidos peligrosos en su trabajo.

— ¿En verdad estás segura? —le preguntó Orihime—. Kurosaki-kun no es tan malo…además él siempre te está cuidando.

— Lo sé —respondió Rukia con disgusto—. Pero, mi orgullo como mujer está herido, ¡ningún hombre anteriormente me había llamado "amigo", está bien que somos solo amigos, pero de ahí a no pensar en mi como una mujer…eso es demasiado!

Orihime no dijo nada.

— Ichigo se la pasa jugando con mujeres, ahora con esa estúpida apuesta estaba yendo a diario a mi Taller sin ningún motivo aparente, si bien Byakuya me dijo el porqué de esa actitud reciente en Ichigo no le creí pero, cuando lo cuestione sobre ello y me respondió que era porque es un sitio neutral, que él no veía nada de peligroso estar conmigo…me dolió. Si él juega con mujeres, ¿por qué no una de ellas juega con él?

— Has pensando en si él te deja de hablar, quiero decir, después de tu venganza.

— Si, muchas veces. Estará bien, no es como si mi vida dependiera de estar con él, así que ¡veremos si después de esta noche es capaz de verme como su amigo pintor!

— ¿Y qué dice Ulquiorra de todo esto?

— Como siempre, no dice nada más que lo hará y que no lo moleste, pero ya sabes cómo es él, sé que lo va a hacer por ayudarme, él siempre está preocupado por mí y por ti, Orihime.

— ¿Qué dices? —Orihime se puso roja y nerviosa al escuchar eso, no era un secreto que estaba interesada en el hermanastro de Byakuya, pero Ulquiorra nunca decía nada y siempre parecía estar alejado de todo lo que no tuviera relación directa con él—. Él no se preocupa por mí, sino es que tenga que ver contigo, esa es una única forma de que él me tome en cuenta de verdad.

— Lo digo porque es cierto, sé que es un poco frío contigo pero, también se preocupa por ti y de vez en cuando me pregunta por ti, eso quiere decir, para él, que te quiere mucho.

— Si al menos eso fuera cierto.

— Lo es —Rukia abrazo a Orihime, quien estaba nerviosa porque tenía en sus manos la plancha para el pelo y temía quemar o lastimar a Rukia, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Rukia sino la mirada triste de su amiga al hablar de Ulquiorra—. Gracias, Orihime. Siempre estás a mi lado y me apoyas en todo, para mi eres como una hermana más en mi vida y no quiero que estés triste por ese idiota de Ulquiorra cuando no deberías, él te quiere solo que le es difícil demostrártelo.

— Gracias —luego Orihime alejo a Rukia de ella, no faltaba mucho para que fuera la hora—. Tenemos que darnos prisa, dejemos a todos con la boca abierta al ver quién es la verdadera Rukia Kuchiki, seguramente habrán muchos que te querrán para ellos.

— Eso espero.

**.  
.**

Ya en la exposición estaban los 4 amigos y Yoruichi-san, el lugar estaba repleto de personalidades del arte, reconocidas en todo el mundo, viendo las hermosas pinturas de Rukia. No era como si ella pensará que carecía de talento, más bien ella tomaba el pintar como un pasatiempo así que no le gustaría lucrar con ello, al menos estaba bien que ella enseñara en su taller, eso era diferente. Quizás no sería del todo malo que personas como las que ahí estaban criticaran sus pinturas, anteriormente, Byakuya le decía que él pondría todo para que ella hiciera su exposición más Rukia siempre se negaba.

— Que aburrido —decía Ichigo, vestirse de traje no era de su agrado, solo lo hacía por su amiga—. ¡Esto es sumamente aburrido, puedo ver las pinturas de Rukia cuando se me dé la gana así que no sé porque tenía que venir! ¡Esa maldita solo quería molestarme!

— Guarda silencio —le dijo Urahara, quién se mantenía tomado de la mano de su amada esposa—. Le prometiste a Rukia comportarte, este es un día especial en la vida de ella así que no hagas pasar por un mal momento, ¿entendido?

— Lo sé —respondió Ichigo con mala cara.

— ¿Entonces?

— De todos modos es aburrido.

— Cállate —Yoruichi regaño a Ichigo—. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que esto significa para Rukia, estoy emocionada de ver como ella está mostrando todo el talento que tiene, ¡mis pláticas con ella sirvieron de algo!

— Es cierto —dijo Renji—. Al menos haremos esto por Rukia, seguramente que ella está nerviosa por hablar frente a tanta gente, así que démosle todo nuestro apoyo.

— Si —Ishida susurro manteniendo su mirada en las pinturas—. Aun así, Rukia es muy buena, no creo que tenga muchos problemas.

De la nada Inoue salió vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo, con un micrófono en las manos y claro, Ikkaku detrás de ella. Ichigo, Renji e Ishida vieron a esa mujer, era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo envidiable, sin olvidar esa inocente mirada que los llamaba a gritos, después de esa noche podrían quizás pedirle su número, para después de que acabará la apuesta.

— Señoras y señores —dijo Inoue— tengo el honor de presentarles a una mujer, que ha sido la encargada de traer esta exposición a ustedes, aquí tienen a la anfitriona del lugar.

Era Rukia, dejo a un lado la pintura en su cara y la ropa cómoda cambiándola por un hermoso vestido negro, maquillaje, un par zapatillas, un cabello realmente hermoso totalmente lacio olvidándose de aquel cabello rebelde que solía tener a diario. Estaba, posiblemente, tan hermosa como para competir con Orihime, aunque sería algo injusto ya que ambas poseían bellezas totalmente diferentes. Esa noche…todo cambiaría y ella lo sabía, si todo marchaba bien, no tendría que preocuparse por lo que Urahara solía llamar…un corazón roto.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Ichigo—. ¡Es muy hermosa!

Urahara se rió, suponiendo que le plan de Rukia estaba saliendo como ella lo había planeado.

— ¿Qué no la ven? —dijo Yoruichi, deslumbrada de felicidad—. Es Rukia, siempre dije que era una hermosa mujer, además de excelente pintora, ¿no lo creen?

— ¡¿Rukia? —dijeron los tres amigos impresionados por cuan bella estaba esa noche Rukia.

Y no solo era ella, sino que un hombre un poco más alto que ella iba a su lado, él era atractivo a la vista de todos y hacían una pareja perfecta, ambos con el color de cabello similar, un negro penetrante. Él tenía una mirada melancólica de color verte esmeralda, cada vez que Rukia lo veía parecía sonreírle de una manera que nunca había visto, ella esta tan hermosa que las demás mujeres ahí no contaban para Ichigo.

_¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?_, dijo Ichigo en sus adentros.

Esto no era bueno, eran amigos, no debería sentirse así por ella.

— Buenas noches a todos —dijo ella—. Espero que hoy tengan una hermosa y apasionante velada.

Era su voz, eran sus ojos, Ichigo intentaba conectar todo ello con Rukia y si, era su amiga, su físico era el de ella, sus expresiones, sin embargo, había algo diferente en ella, como un aura de seducción que la rodeaba completamente, era una sensación que él nunca antes sintió por ella ni por ninguna otra persona. No era solo deseo, había algo más que ni él mismo podía distinguir.

— Rukia.

Al final….todo cambió.

.  
.

**Notas del Autor:**

UlquiHime vs UlquiRuki. Ok no, lo de Ulquiorra sería más bien un trastorno de hermanitis aguda, pero no habrá romance entre Rukia ni Ulquiorra, me gusta su relación como hermanos, nunca antes la había explorado de tal manera y me encanta. Tengo que admitir algo, Koichi se gano mi corazón 8-) es que el personaje se escribió por sí solo, me gusto.

Bueno, espero les guste y pronto el capitulo cuatro.

.

.

**Agradecimientos:**

**metitus****: **Si, tenía un buen que escribí esta historia :B Urgía una re-edición, creo que está historia se puede explotar más y mejor. Saludos y gracias por el comentario.

**IchiRuki anda SasuSaku Girl:** OMG Habrá UlquiHime a más no poder, entre otras parejas a parte de IchiRuki y si, jugar con fuego es muy peligroso, a mi me ocurrió una vez y en verdad que duele :B

**FFMM:** Gracias por el comentario. Está vez quiero que quede al menos decente, cuando la escribí fue un fiasco, y es que es capaz de tener una excelente trama espero seguir leyéndote por aquí.


	4. Labios que seducen

**Just Be Friends  
.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4: Labios que seducen.**

**.**

**.**

Demasiado hermosa para ser cierto. Rukia acaparo la mirada de Ichigo por completo, Renji e Ishida se sorprendieron, pero luego de aceptarlo su mirada se suavizo e incluso la ignoraron luego de ver a otras mujeres. Para Ichigo fue diferente, cuando la visto de arriba abajo, al final termino cruzando su mirada con la de ella, al menos por un segundo, todo lo que Ichigo sentía de atracción por Orihime, quién había sido el motivo real por el cual se encontraba ahí, desapareció. Era muy cierto, Orihime era hermosa y una mujer apetecible para Ichigo, pero Rukia hizo que todos sus sentidos se dirigieran a ella. Nunca antes había visto está faceta de la Kuchiki, una deliciosa faceta que siempre había ocultado de él.

Al girar su rostro hacía Ulquiorra, Ichigo notó como se le formaba a Rukia una sonrisa en sus labios, era como si él mundo en el que ella y su acompañante estaban fuera ajeno a todos los demás. Por un segundo deseo ser el dueño de esa sonrisa. Ahora, todo parecía nada, el pulso del pelinaranja aumentaba conforme tenía su mirada sobre su amiga.

— ¿Estás bien, Ichigo? —Urahara lo llamó sacándolo de él, en verdad estaba sorprendido de la reacción de Ichigo ante una mujer, no era típico de él ser aquel que pone el ojo sobre alguna, más bien esperaba hasta que su carnada llegará a él por su propia voluntad—. Te has quedado sin habla.

— No es nada.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si, solo estoy sorprendido por ver a Rukia con alguien, al último novio que le conocí fue hace años y no me había contado de esté.

— El amor es un cosa espontanea —Yoruichi dijo—. Creo que ese chico se ve bien al lado de Rukia.

— ¿Amor, eh? —Ichigo, quién nunca había conocido el amor se mostró confuso ante las palabras de la esposa de Urahara, hasta ese momento de su vida él juraba que no había nacido mujer una mujer tan buena para alguien de su calaña, él no estaba dispuesto a dar algo que no fuera placer y deseo a cualquier mujer que se le pusiera delante, antes de esa noche Rukia no contaba como mujer en su vida.

— ¿Vamos a saludar a Rukia? —Ishida preguntó ansioso.

— Si.

Mientras tanto Ulquiorra y Rukia estaban saludando a los invitados, junto a Byakuya y Hisana, ellos en verdad que parecían novia y novio, ambas parejas estaban tan acorde a la ocasión que se escuchaban murmullos acerca de cómo es que la anfitriona y su acompañante eran el uno para el otro tanto físicamente como artistamente. Ulquiorra odiaba ese tipo de ambiente desde joven, lo consideraba estúpido y poco apropiado, pero él quería que Rukia se divirtiera esa noche haciendo sufrir a Ichigo Kurosaki. Sin embargo, él la conocía tan bien que no evitaba pensar que detrás de las palabras de venganza que Rukia pronunciaba había algo más.

— Rukia —dijo él—. Esto me incomoda, todos hablan de nosotros tan descuidadamente.

— Ese es el plan —respondió ella sonriendo, tan consiente era que con una sonrisa como esa haría que Ulquiorra continuará la farsa—. Ha sido de mucha ayuda que ni tú y yo fuéramos emparentados con el mismo apellido aun después de tú adopción, Ichigo no te conoce porque te fuiste a estudiar al extranjero y ni siquiera creería que nosotros seamos familia. Esto es perfecto.

— ¿Él te gusta, Rukia? —preguntó Ulquiorra luego de meditarlo, la verdad es que ya lo había pensado antes pero, Rukia no era de aquellas que dejaban que las demás personas leyeran a través de ella, mucho menos en el tema del amor—. Quiero decir, ¿Ichigo Kurosaki te gusta?

Rukia lo pensó antes de responder.

— Si, me gusta —dijo tristemente, ella comprendía lo que Ulquiorra quería decir—. Pero es un gustar diferente al que crees, la verdad es que nunca amaría a Ichigo de esa forma, somos amigos y solo eso será, inclusive creo que luego de esto terminaremos como todo menos que amigos.

— Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?

— Venganza, pura venganza.

— Eres un demonio, Rukia.

— Gracias por el cumplido.

A lo lejos se veía una curvilínea figura corriendo entre todo el mar de gente, Orihime siempre parecía no importarle que su cuerpo llamará tanto la atención al saltar inapropiadamente y menos cuando tenía algo tan importante que decirle a Rukia, era de esas veces que no podían esperar para después. Los que no ignoraban tal suceso eran los hombres de esa exposición, quedando atontados por la belleza de su amiga, Ulquiorra y Rukia suspiraron ante la inocencia de su amiga.

— Rukia —Orihime dijo agitada—. ¡Mira quién ha venido!

Una chica de cabello corto y negro, semejante a Rukia en el físico se dio a conocer, de inmediato Rukia reconoció a la fuerte joven, ella seguía siendo tan ruda como siempre aun usando un hermoso vestido morado, zapatillas y una bella gargantilla en el cuello, pero no por ello dejaba de ser bonita. Esa mujer sonrió al ver el rostro de Rukia y el de Ulquiorra.

— ¡Tatsuki! Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— Si, es cierto, Orihime me dio una invitación, así que vine —Tatsuki abrazo a Rukia, tenía meses que no había tenido ningún contacto con ambas amigas así que estaba realmente feliz de poder verlas, es más, por eso había tomado un avión justo esa mañana, solo para darles una sorpresa y algo más—. Esto es una novedad. Tú, Rukia Kuchiki haciendo exposición sobre su arte, ¿qué o quién ha sido lo que te ha llevado a hacerlo? Solías decir que jamás harías algo similar.

Rukia sonrió, si supiera que el motivo era Ichigo habría una explosión en ese mismo momento.

— Muchas cosas han pasado —respondió—. Creo que el cambio es algo…bueno, ¿no?

— Claro que sí, es bueno ver que estás abriendo tus horizontes —luego Tatsuki le sonrió a Ulquiorra y le dio un golpecito en su brazo—. ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Es este el pequeño Ulquiorra? No has cambiado para nada, sigues tan estoico como siempre, también pareces tan débil que me gustaría golpearte, pero sonríe un poco, hombre.

Rukia y Orihime sonrieron mutuamente, ellas recordaban como de todas las personas como Tatsuki, ella era la única que Ulquiorra podía soportar y que podía considerarse su amiga. Al parecer, Ulquiorra no odiaba que ella fuera tan dura y tosca físicamente, además de que Tatsuki siempre cuidaba de Rukia y de Orihime cuando él no estaba con ellas, así que tenían un cordial trato el uno con el otro.

— Y tú no dejas de ser tan ruda —repuso él a su favor.

— Tienes razón.

— ¿Y han comenzado a salir? —pregunto Tatsuki, al verlos tomados de la mano, no parecía sorprendida—. No son familia de sangre, así que eso no es ningún problema, Byakuya tampoco parece ser del tipo que se molestaría por algo tan trivial, ¿están juntos ahora? Sería divertido que fuera así.

— No realmente —dijo Rukia soltando la mano de Ulquiorra—. Pero mantén en secreto que él y yo somos familia, aunque sea por algo como una adopción, no quiero que Ichigo y los otros se enteren de que él y yo no estamos saliendo en serio, digamos que es una broma. Es un poco complicado de explicar.

— No te preocupes, no diré nada. Seguramente esos cuatro hicieron algo estúpido como siempre, imagino que el causante ha sido Ichigo.

— Algo así.

De repente Rukia volvió a tomar la mano de Ulquiorra y la apretó más fuertemente al notar que Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, Ishida e Ichigo se acercaban a ellos, este era el momento en que le haría ver que ella era una mujer, sobre todo Ichigo entendería eso. Ella pretendía que Ichigo la viera y al verla, deseara más que nada estar con ella, el deseo era algo que los hombres no podían evitar al ver a una mujer como Rukia, ya lo había experimentado con Koichi, de todos modos Rukia confiaba en su feminidad y sabía que su físico no era despreciable.

— Kia, aquí nos tienes —dijo Ichigo, dándole un vistazo a Ulquiorra—. Hemos venido, aunque…parece que tienes una excelente compañía aquí.

Bien. Estaba resultando mejor de lo que Rukia había planeado, el desprecio con que Ichigo decía eso significaba que estaba celoso de Ulquiorra. No porque le gustará Rukia como persona, seguramente solo le daba celos porque Rukia comenzó a gustarle como mujer, los hombres son tan fáciles de manipular teniendo lo adecuado para hacerlos caer ante ti. Ichigo no sería la excepción, ella conocía sus debilidades, a pesar de ser tan mujeriego, también tenía un talón de Aquiles que ella estaba dispuesta a usar en su contra.

— Lo lamento, no los había visto antes —Rukia trato de aparentar estar sorprendida, lo cual salió muy bien—. Este de aquí es Ulquiorra, parece que no se han conocido aun, es a quién quería presentarles.

— ¿Quién es? —Ichigo ladró esa pregunta lastimosamente.

— Puede decirse que es mi…pareja, por el momento.

— ¿Tú novio? —dijo Ishida.

— No creo haberlo hecho oficial aun, pero puede llamarse así —respondió Rukia—, ¿qué pasa, chicos? ¿Acaso se sorprenden que tenga a alguien como él a mi lado?

Ichigo no dijo nada.

— No es eso —hablo Ishida—. Es sorpresivo que tengas a alguien así y no nos lo hayas dicho, creíamos que éramos amigos.

— Lo somos, pero esto fue repentino. Ya saben, las cosas así pasan. El amor es espontaneo.

_Esa estúpida frase de nuevo_, pensó Ichigo. _Amor esto, amor aquello._

Rukia esperaba que Renji dijera algo también, pero cuando lo miro se dio cuenta que él y Tatsuki estaba teniendo una "plática-con-la-mirada" que ellos siempre tenían en años pasados, así que él era un caso perdido en esos momentos, solo quedaban Ishida e Ichigo, pero éste último parecía no estar dispuesto a hablar luego de escuchar que ella tenía novio.

— Estoy feliz que hayan venido —dijo Rukia.

— Solo lo haría por ti, Kia.

De repente cuando Ichigo dijo eso, Rukia sintió un ligero sentimiento de embriaguez en su interior, era ese el placer de sentirse deseada al ser vista por un hombre que si fuese posible la tomaría en ese mismo momento, pero Rukia sabía que no podía caer en su propio juego, ella no podía caer enamorada por alguien como Ichigo, que como amigo era de los mejores, pero como hombre es de los peores. Así que solo podría disfrutar de ese momento con él, esa sería una sensación que no dejaría de ser deseo, no debía malinterpretar las cosas.

— Rukia —Tatsuki la llamó—. Renji y yo tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar, ¿te importaría?

— No, está bien, no se han visto en años, ¡vayan!

— No tardaremos —dijo Renji.

— Tomen su tiempo, esta noche será inolvidablemente larga.

Rukia dejo escapar un suspiro luego de que ellos se fueran, no era un secreto que Tatsuki y Renji habían tenido un desliz amoroso hace tiempo, que termino cuando ella eligió irse a estudiar a Alemania que a casarse con él. Si, ese desliz llego hasta el planteamiento de un matrimonio, para Tatsuki esa beca que gano era la mejor oportunidad de su vida y fue así que se negó a casarse con él, a pesar de estar consciente de que ambos tenían sentimientos correspondidos el uno por el otro las cosas no terminaron bien entre ellos. Seguramente tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Por su parte, Ichigo intentaba contralarse, que saber que Rukia tenía novio y luego de verla así de hermosa, no sabía si ese deseo que cubrió por completo su cuerpo se debía solamente por ver una mujer tan hermosa como ella con alguien tan perfecto como él, quizás eso lo enfurecía. Él odiaba que hombres como Ulquiorra tuvieran a mujeres como Rukia. Para acabarla, tenía unas ganas insoportables de besarla porque cada movimiento de sus labios lo seducían como nunca, pero…

Pero…

_Era Rukia._

_Su amiga._

_Su compañera de fiestas._

_Era Kia._

_No debería sentirse así por ella._

_¿Verdad?_

Ichigo no podía creer que estuviera viéndola con esos ojos. Unos ojos llenos de lujuria, deseo y pasión.

— Rukia, ¿podemos hablar en privado? —dijo luego de tomar valor.

_Ouch, ¿ahora era solo Rukia?, _se dijo ella para sus adentros, cuando él la llamaba por su nombre era, o porque estaba enojado, o porque tenía algo serio que decirle.

— ¿No te molesta, Ulquiorra? —Rukia se giro preguntándole a Ulquiorra, eso molesto a Ichigo mucho más, ella nunca había sido tan amable ni tan condescendiente con ningún hombre—. Solo iré a hablar con Ichigo un rato.

— Está bien, me quedaré aquí.

— Gracias —Rukia se despidió de él con un beso—. Quédate con Orihime, cuida de ella.

— Eso haré.

Una vez Rukia e Ichigo se fueron, Ishida vio detenidamente a Ulquiorra, éste parecía no estar muy preocupado porque su novia fuese de esa manera con otro hombre, a decir verdad estaba demasiado calmad. Solo había dos posibilidades, o no le importaba Rukia realmente, o simplemente confiaba en que ella sería fiel. De todos modos, no era ningún secreto que Rukia e Ichigo eran —solo amigos, así que podría ser ese el motivo por el cual él no se había sentido ofendido.

— Disculpa —dijo Ishida, intentando que Ulquiorra lo viera, él solo le dio un vistazo—. ¿Está bien que tu novia este con un chico que no seas tú?

— Lo está —respondió ecuánimemente—. Rukia no es ninguna estúpida ni es una mujer débil, así que sabe cuidarse lo suficientemente bien, además ¿es qué ese chico no es solo su amigo?

— Es verdad.

— Entonces no hay problema.

Ulquiorra se fue dejando a Ishida sorprendido.

— Él es así —Orihime se acerco a Ishida sonriéndole al notar que Ulquiorra fue grosero como siempre lo es con los desconocidos. La sonrisa de Orihime perdonaba todas las acciones de Ulquiorra según el propio Ishida, no podría pelear contra esa ingenuidad—. Discúlpalo, normalmente es tan serio como una roca, lo has visto con tus ojos, pero es un chico muy atento tanto conmigo como con Rukia, pero si se trata de cuidar de ella podría decirse que se pone un poco…salvaje.

— ¿Salvaje? —Ishida la verdad no asocio esa palabra con Ulquiorra, para nada.

— Mucho gusto, soy Orihime Inoue, amiga de Rukia.

— Oh, lamento. No me he presentado como se debe, soy…

—Uryu Ishida, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, si no estaba equivocada era hijo del dueño de un famoso hospital según lo que Rukia le había contado, desde que lo vio junto a su amiga pudo ver que no era un chico alejado del excéntrico mundo de la elite—. Sé quién eres, Rukia habla conmigo acerca de ustedes cuando platicamos, ella los quiere mucho y posiblemente ustedes también la quieran de esa manera, ¿o me equivoco?

— Rukia es especial para nosotros, como una hermana menor.

— Lo sabía.

Ishida observo que aunque el físico de Orihime aparentaba que podría ser una mujer frívola ya que una mujer que tuviera un cuerpo tan deslumbrante solo sabría sentirse reina y señora de todo, la realidad era que en lugar de eso era muy inocente y amable, eso cautivo la mirada de Ishida tanto que podría enamorarse de ella a primera vista o quizás ya había caído ante la belleza y la dulzura de tal mujer.

— Al parecer nos han dejado solos —Orihime susurro apuntando a donde Renji y Tatsuki tenían una complicada "plática", o eso parecía porque ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero ellos tenían otra manera de comunicarse—. Es bueno tener a alguien que te acompañe en una fiesta así, estar sola sería patético. Rukia con Ichigo, Tatsuki con Renji, Ulquiorra prefiere mil veces la soledad que estar conmigo, es bueno que haya alguien más con quién platicar.

— No pareces tener ese problema, cualquier chico podría estar contigo, eres hermosa.

— Tal vez, pero aun así…

¿Qué era eso que expresaban los ojos de Orihime? ¿Era quizás desconsuelo? Tal vez…ella no podía tener…

— ¿Hay alguien que te guste ya?

— No es eso —Orihime respondió sonrojada, Ishida lo tomo como una afirmación, tan fácil de interpretar—. Quiero decir, los chicos de aquí no son quizás suficientes para mí, tal vez ninguno sea como…no, no es nada.

Ishida se quedo viendo a Orihime y le divirtió como es que ella misma se estaba contradiciendo.

— ¿Quieres hablar conmigo de algo? Para pasar el tiempo, es mejor que no hacer nada —dijo Ishida—. La verdad es que estoy preocupado por Rukia, ¿ese Ulquiorra es un buen tipo?

Orihime sonrió.

— Lo es —dijo—. Ulquiorra, aunque es serio y quizás muy frio con las personas, quiere a Rukia más de lo que ustedes imaginan o más bien dicho la ama más de lo que ustedes creen, así que él no lastimará a Rukia, además ambos tienen un gran talento. Ella es pintora, él es pianista, se podría decir que son una excelente pareja aunque ellos son…no, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ella está en buenas manos.

— Quizás Ichigo se está preocupando de más.

— Kurosaki-kun —susurro Orihime—. ¿A él le gusta Rukia, verdad?

— ¿Eh? No estoy seguro, siempre han sido tan unidos que no sabría decírtelo.

— Quiero decir, él se ve claramente celoso sobre la relación que tiene Rukia con Ulquiorra en estos momentos, tú te ves preocupado por ella pero, no es el mismo sentimiento que despiden. Él esta celoso como un hombre enamorado, ¿no lo crees?

— Tal vez.

— Me da pena —dijo Orihime, recordando la venganza de Rukia—. Quizás si se dieran un tiempo de pensar en su relación, Rukia podría darse cuenta que le gusta mucho a Kurosaki-kun y tal vez ella también tenga sentimientos similares por él, porque no se debe a su gusto natural que Kurosaki-kun tiene por las mujeres, por lo que he podido ver Rukia es diferente a las demás mujeres ante Kurosaki-kun…él la quiere desde hace mucho tiempo, es solo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

— Pareces conocer muy bien su relación.

— En ocasiones he visto como se comportan el uno con el otro, en verdad estoy celosa de ese tipo de relación…aunque me da tanta pena que por un comentario…eso se acabe.

— ¿Eh?

Orihime se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

— ¿Vamos a bailar? —le pregunto señalando el lugar donde se podía visualizar diversas parejas bailando—. Rukia tuvo una excelente idea de colocar un centro de baile para aquellos que quisieran bailar aquí, ¿te parece bien ir conmigo?

— Creo que debería ser yo el que la invitará —Ishida extendió su mano, la cual Orihime tomó.

— Vamos.

— Si.

Ishida y Orihime se fueron a la pista de baile, sonriendo. Desde el fondo Ulquiorra observo esa escena, aun sin mostrar ningún cambio facial notable, aun así parecía dolido, solo parecía.

— Vaya, vaya —Yoruichi rio ante los sucesos—. ¿Ahora dónde quedo la apuesta? Estos chicos, al parecer la han olvidado por completo —Urahara mantuvo su mirada sobre ella—, es por esto que la juventud es hermosa.

— Es la primera vez que dices algo así, ¿ya te está pesando la edad, Yoruichi-san? —preguntó curioso.

— A una mujer nunca se le hacen este tipo de comentarios, mucho menos si se trata de la mujer con la cual te casaste, además tú no eres que digamos muy joven como tus amigos.

— Eso es cierto, también.

— ¿Qué crees que hagan con la apuesta?

— No sé, y realmente no me importa, es más divertido ver como sus situaciones están cambiando.

— La juventud, es bueno que ellos maduren de una vez por todas, así como tú.

— ¿Es ese un halago?

— Lo es, si crees que eso es.

.

.

— ¿Así que has vuelto? —Renji cuestionó a Tatsuki.

— Aquí estoy, obviamente he vuelto —repuso ella, sin mirarle a la cara—. Han pasado muchos años, dime ¿has conocido a alguien especial?

— No, pero he tenido a muchas en mi cama —se rió al decirlo—. Prácticamente es lo mismo tratándose de mí.

Un silencio los conecto, a decir verdad, ella no esperaba toparse a alguien tan falto de cultura como Renji en una exposición de arte, quizás lo hubiera pensado si tuviera la idea de cuán fuerte es su amistad con Rukia, más no tenía cabeza para eso. Si había regresado a Japón no era por el motivo de visitar la exposición, cuando recibió la invitación de Orihime esa mañana pensó que esa sería el mejor momento para platicar con sus amigas. Las cosas no habían terminado bien con Renji, así que esas palabras no debieron haberla lastimado.

— Me alegro por ti, lo digo en serio.

— Sé que lo dices de verdad.

— ¿Has estado bien?

— Si —respondió—. Creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, Tatsuki, la última vez no tuvimos un buen término, la verdad no quería decir todo eso cuando nos despedimos, estaba dolido.

— Dijimos las cosas que sentíamos en el lugar más profundo de nuestro corazón, ¿eso no fue suficiente? Dije que prefería mi carrera a ti, y no me arrepiento de haberme ido. Tú, tu dijiste algo muy cierto…cuando se es más joven no se sabe lo que se quiere de verdad, pero ahora sé que elegí la opción correcta.

— Dije cosas fuera de mí, muchas de ellas no eran del todo ciertas. Tatsuki…yo…

— Me voy a casar, Renji —soltó ella, no esperaba que el primero que se enteraría de eso sería Renji, ni siquiera se había contemplado decírselo—. En un mes, me casaré.

— ¿Qué?

— Regrese a Japón por un motivo, quiero que mi familia y mis amigos estén enterados —dijo—, voy a casarme en aquí, en Japón, él vendrá en unos días más para arreglar los últimos detalles de la boda.

Renji no podía decir nada, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— Olvidemos el pasado, Renji, seamos amigos a partir de ahora o dejemos esto así, lo nuestro termino hace mucho tiempo. Sé que estarás bien, sin mí, lo has estado hasta ahora.

— Sí, creo que eso es lo mejor.

— ¿Irás a mi boda?

— Déjame pensarlo —susurró, no quería aceptarlo pero tampoco negarlo—. Luego te daré una respuesta.

— Lamento que lo nuestro no funcionará —susurró ella—, de todos las parejas que he tenido, mi relación contigo fue la más pura, incluso dejaste tu vida sexual por mi y siento que te traicione al no elegirte, pero era mi sueño…mi futuro.

— No hay nada que lamentar, he vivido todo este tiempo sin ti y no creo necesitarte, ya no.

— Lo sé.

Cuando algo se acaba se acaba, todos sabían eso, mientras la llama de aquel amor se desvanecía totalmente ante los ojos de Renji, él mantenía la mirada al frente, no iba a flaquear ni iba a desplomarse por algo tan insignificante, esa no era su forma de ser. ¿Una mujer?, hay millones de ellas en el mundo, una de ellas no significa nada en esa inmensidad.

_Es mi orgullo el lastimado_, se dijo a sí mismo, luego de sentir un leve dolor en su pecho.

.

.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar, Ichigo?

Rukia pregunto una vez se encontraron con una fuente en el centro del patio, lamentablemente la situación no hacía ver a ese lugar tan bello como era, el ambiente estaba oscureciéndose más y más. Ichigo sin decir nada, parecía estar molesto consigo mismo por no tener algo claro que decirle a su amiga. Era complicado, esa situación estaba molestándolo. Su deseo peleaba contra su razón, había cosas que no se podía permitir sentir por alguien con el estandarte de amiga.

— ¿Ichigo? —dijo ella molesta o eso aparentaba—. Si no es nada, entonces iré adentro que Ulquiorra debe de estar solo.

Cuando Rukia iba a irse, la mano de Ichigo la detuvo, ella giro su cabeza hacía él y notó que, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, Ichigo parecía algo confundido aun reteniéndola. Ella no quiso aceptar que sentía gozo y alegría al ser detenida por él, la verdad es que no esperaba sentirse así con Ichigo, aun así le sorprendía que alguien que siempre tiene todo bajo control con las chicas pudiera tener una expresión tan confundida estando con una de ellas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rukia—. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

— No lo sé —dijo él—. Quiero decir, es tan raro verte así.

— ¿Así como?

— Tú ropa, tú cara, el maquillaje, los tacones, es tan diferente a como suelo verte todos los días.

Rukia suspiro.

— ¿Era eso? ¿Yo no nací pintora ni con un balde de pintura en mi rostro? Está también soy yo.

— Lo sé —dijo él—. Y después de todo, no te conozco tanto como creía. Tienes novio, y yo no lo sabía, eso me hace sentirme excluido de tu vida.

Ichigo notó algo, notó que estaba comportándose de una forma muy inapropiada ante Rukia, él estaba comportándose como si fuera su novio y eso no era ni siquiera cierto, tenía que decir algo coherente sino…eso acabaría mal.

— Lo lamento —susurro—. Estoy siendo estúpido, no sé porque estoy así.

— Ichigo, está bien.

— Eres mi amiga —terminó por decir, era lo mejor, sino se lo repetía no lo entendería y entonces cedería ante sus instintos—. Estás hermosa esta noche, creo que debía haberme dado cuenta antes de que lo eras, pero estaba tan ciego. Eres una hermosa mujer, así que debí saber que tendrías a alguien en tu vida.

Rukia no quería escuchar eso, quería que él la viera como una mujer y ahora que estaba aceptándolo de esa manera no parecía complacerla del todo, menos cuando tenía que haber dicho que ella era su amiga. Por un momento, Rukia en verdad deseo que él no la viera ni siquiera como una amiga, ella quería que la volviera a ver como cuando estaba con Ulquiorra, al parecer los celos que Ichigo despedía de él eran más deliciosos que cualquier otra cosa.

— No soy tan hermosa, no tanto como crees, es el maquillaje y la ropa, es solo eso —dijo ella, tenía que parecer lo menos interesada posible—. Pero, quizás me estés viendo de esa manera por la apuesta, dicen que cuando careces de algo por mucho tiempo lo más mínimo de ello te ha de parecer precioso.

— Lo dudo.

— ¿Eh?

— No eres hermosa solo por esa ropa, hay algo más en ti, algo que me seduce.

— Y, ¿qué te parece Ulquiorra? —preguntó Rukia yendo a la fuente a jugar un poco con el agua, aun siendo su plan, esto tiene que ser llevado con cuidado, si algo salía mal, entonces todo habría acabado sin comenzar—. ¿Es un buen tipo? ¿Es bien parecido, no lo crees? ¿Qué piensas tú de él? ¿Es un buen o un mal hombre?

— Yo —Ichigo se detuvo—. No lo sé, parece ser muy frío y tú eres muy diferente a él, pero creo que si él te gusta, si él te quiere, si tú…lo quieres. Creo que está bien, ¿por qué quieres un consejo mío?

— Has tenido muchas mujeres en tu vida, tantas que he perdido la cuenta —dijo Rukia—. Al parecer tienes más experiencia que yo en este tipo de cosas.

— Las he tenido, pero jamás he amado a alguna, en ese punto creo que me ganas, al menos tú amas o has amado a alguien, ¿no?

— Si, es posible.

Cuando todo entre ellos se mantuvo en silencio, fue por fin cuando Ichigo vio lo que no quería haber visto nunca, mientras Rukia jugaba con el agua como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, algunos de sus cabellos caían como cascada sobre su rostro tapando así su mirada dejando a la vista solo esa inocente sonrisa llena de una luz que Ichigo jamás llego a ver en ella ni en ninguna otra mujer. Lo que Rukia estaba provocándole no era solo un deseo incontrolable de besarla a la luz de la Luna, esa luz que acariciaba su rostro haciéndolo ver más claro que antes, él también estaba inquieto sobre esos pensamientos de anhelo que tenía sobre ella, besarla no sería suficiente para él. Ichigo quería que ella fuera suya, pero ¡demonios! Se trataba de Rukia, ella no debería causarle ese tipo de deseos.

— ¿Era todo lo que querías decirme? —pregunto Rukia chocando su mirada con la de Ichigo—. Es qué tengo que regresar, además Ulquiorra puede estar preocupado por mí.

— Si, es todo.

— ¿Seguro?

— No, hay algo más…

— ¿Qué es?

— Ten cuidado.

— ¿Eh?

— Los hombres somos muy crueles en muchas circunstancias, no quiero que ese tipo te lastime así que…solo ten cuidado. Si algo pasa puedes decírmelo, y yo lo pondré en su lugar.

Rukia sonrió ante el irónico comentario de su amigo.

— Sé cuidarme sola —dijo ella—. Tengo al mejor maestro del engaño, te he visto salir con mujeres desde hace mucho tiempo y he aprendido a saber cuándo mienten o cuando dicen la verdad con tan solo verte, Ichigo. Pero, gracias por el consejo y por tú ofrecimiento, es solo que soy lo bastante fuerte y capaz para poder cuidar de mi, así que se me hace extraño que sea esta la primera vez que te ofreces para cuidarme de esa manera.

Él también se preguntaba ¿por qué nunca antes había hablado con Rukia de esa manera? ¿Por qué antes no pensaba que Rukia era una mujer que podría salir lastimada?

— Déjame al menos hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué deberías hacerlo?

Y ahí estaba, Ichigo sonrió ante la evocación de la Rukia que él recordaba, aun con la apariencia que lucía esa noche, la obstinación de Rukia siempre seguiría siendo la misma y nunca cambiaría aunque físicamente Rukia fuera diferente, la Rukia que él conocía jamás le daría el permiso de hacerla parecer débil ya que ella siempre creía poder cargar con todos sus problemas.

— Porque —dijo él, tocándolo las delicadas manos de Rukia—. Somos amigos.

— Está bien, pero de todos modos no lo necesito.

— Lo sé.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! La anfitriona no puede estar lejos de los invitados…

— ¿Lo amas, Rukia?

Eso fue lo único que pregunto…sin verla directamente a los ojos.

— Si, lo amo —respondió Rukia, no era del todo una mentira, ella quería a Ulquiorra de una forma diferente al amor de pareja, pero eso no dejar de ser amor—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

— No, en un momento voy.

— Bien.

Luego de un forcejeo consigo mismo, Ichigo avanzó velozmente para detenerla nuevamente, ella no lo esperaba y él no se lo proponía realmente, cuando Rukia choco su mirada con la de él sintió un ardor en el pecho que aumentó con su proximidad, sentir como él la tomada de una muñeca intentando retenerla no parecía molestarle como la primera vez. Así se dio el acercamiento más peligroso que ellos podrían tener esa noche, Rukia evadió su mirada cerrando sus ojos. Un beso consumaría el comienzo de lo que ella intentaba hacer y lo que él sabía que no debería pasar. Los labios de Ichigo, tan cálidos y firmes, cubrieron los de ella, Rukia jamás había sentido tanto ardor en su cuerpo, tan predecible era que él estaba no solo besándola sino que había algo detrás de ese beso, ese beso era el claro avistamiento de una noche llena de lujuria, si ella se permitía llegar más lejos que eso no habría ningún otro lugar a donde ella pudiera huir que no fuera a los fuertes brazos de quién ahora la resguardaba.

— Ichi...go.

Separarse de él no tuvo efecto alguno, Ichigo ignoró su suplica, así volvió a poseer sus labios, ese nuevo beso fue más profundo que el anterior, tan poderoso fue que a Rukia le costaba pensar en algo, estaba sintiendo una desesperación inimaginable que seguramente él sentía también, sino detenía eso…

— Basta.

Ichigo por fin logro detenerse.

— Lo siento —dijo, apenado, suspirando por la falta de aliento—. Es la primera vez que siento esto, nunca había sido quién besará primero. Lo siento, Rukia.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé —respondió, en verdad no sabía ni que estaba pasándole, besarla así de repente fue un mero impulso de su cuerpo, que no podría definir ni aunque quisiera—. No sé ni que decirte, no debí hacerlo.

— Si, no debiste, pero lo hiciste.

— No debí detenerte, esto fue mi culpa, así que vete con Ulquiorra y olvida esto, dejemos las cosas así.

— Pero…

— Ve, la anfitriona debe estar con sus invitados, ¿no?

— Tienes razón, pero tenemos que hablar de esto, Ichigo.

— Si, lo haremos, en otro momento.

— Hasta luego.

— Si.

Rukia se fue, ese había sido el primer paso, ella conocía a Ichigo y el hecho de que esperara hasta el final para hacer tal cosa significaba que él en verdad se sintió atraído por ella, además es común saber siendo su amiga que lo que más adora Ichigo es robarle la novia a alguien, él sugiere que se debe a que son una mayor tentación que las que están libres.

Cuando por fin Rukia dejo de verse, Ichigo dejo caer su rostro sobre la palma de sus manos.

— ¡Demonios!

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la Escritora: **Extrañe a Koichi ;O; Ok no tanto, pero quiero comentarlo ahora que alguna situaciones que aquí pasaron o pasarán me sucedieron a mí en algún momento de mi vida o a personas cercanas a mí, me agrada escribir de aquello que me enriqueció en la vida, hubieron situaciones alegres, tristes, dolorosas, angustiantes, pero la vida es vida :)

**Agradecimientos:**

Chicos, gracias por leerme, daré lo mejor de mí para que esta historia tenga un final apropiado, tengo el boceto de lo que será a grandes rasgos la historia, tengo los finales para todos los personajes ya maquinados en mi cabeza -pueden cambiar algunos-, solo hace falta darles vida y coherencia. Me gustaría que todos tuvieran un final feliz, pero viendo como se dirigen las cosas, no lo habrá para algunos ;O; y me duele porque me encariñe con estos personajes, que si bien no son míos, soy yo quién los está manipulando en esta historia. Puedo jurar que tengo un choque de emociones entre Ulquiorra, Orihime e Ishida. Me desgarro escribir la parte de Tatsuki y Renji porque siendo sincera, aunque fue muy corta creo que fue la parte de todo el capitulo donde sentí el corazón oprimido, sentí ambas partes y no son muy agradables, a veces el amor verdadero se te escapa de las manos y cuando intentas alcanzarlo de nuevo ya es demasiado tarde.

Gracias, nuevamente, por leer mi historia.


	5. Revolución

**Just Be Friends  
.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: Revolución**

**.**

**.**

Orihime Inoue, como era de costumbre salía a practicar su rutina diaria de ejercicios que consistía en correr durante media hora en un famoso parque en Tokio llamado 'Yoyoki Park', lo llevaba haciendo desde adolescente y eso no había cambiado con el tiempo, lo consideraba un excelente deporte y la mantenía en línea. Además, guardaba hermosos recuerdos de ese sitio, ya que fue ahí donde conoció al temperamental Ulquiorra, tiempo antes de conocer a Rukia en la universidad, es más, si no hubiera sido por él, Orihime nunca hubiera conocido a Rukia. Lo recordaba tan bien, como si hubiese sucedido ese mismo día.

_Ella corría, siendo seguida por su inseparable guardaespaldas llamado Ikkaku, por mandato de su hermano mayor no se le podía separar ni un solo instante lo cual no le agradaba mucho, a sus 17 años le gustaría estar libre en ese tipo de situaciones, pero a veces Ikkaku pasaba tan desapercibido que no importaba realmente. Normalmente, siempre llevaba la visión hacía el frente, pero al notar cómo es que un chico la observaba detenidamente volteo para sonreírle. Era lo mismo de siempre, ella corría y había un par de chicos observándola y en ocasiones se llegaban a atrever a invitarla a salir. Sin embargo, esa vez no tuvo la oportunidad de sonreírle bien a ese chico porque de un salto cayó al suelo al chocar con alguien más._

_Ese chico, de mirada esmeralda y piel pálida también cayó al suelo, a pesar de no quejarse del dolor su expresión decía más que eso, estaba enojado o al menos eso es lo que Orihime notaba. Ikkaku llego inmediatamente con ella, pero lo detuvo y le dijo que se fuera, que ella arreglaría las cosas por su propia cuenta, él solo obedeció._

— _Debes fijarte por donde corres —el joven le dijo, tenía una profunda voz._

— _¿Está bien? ¿Se lastimo? —al momento de que ella se levanto, fue hacía él y se arrodillo—. ¿Se ha roto algo? Oh, no sabe cuánto lo siento, soy muy distraída. _

— _Me dado cuenta de ello._

_Él conecto sus ojos esmeraldas con los de ella dándole una mirada dura, aunque le faltará aliento por la caída estrepitosa que Orihime le había causado, su mirada era mortal. A pesar de que ella le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, él la evadió y se puso de pie sin favor alguno. A lo lejos se escucho un sonido, una melodía que él parecía reconocer que de repente se detuvo, hizo un gesto desagradable y camino hacía un charco cercano tomando de ahí un, aparentemente, carísimo celular._

— _Y lo había comprado hoy —dijo, intentando encender su teléfono celular._

— _Lo siento, esto ha sido mi culpa._

— _Claro que lo ha sido —dijo él—. Si no hubiera sido tan condescendiente al saludar a ese chico, hubiera puesto atención, pero no lo hizo._

— _Se lo pagaré._

— _No —dijo él—. Déjelo así, está bien…_

— _No, tengo que pagárselo —Orihime se apuro en tomar su brazo, él pareció sorprendido—. No lo dejaré ir hasta que me deje pagar mi error, ¡sí! Eso haré, esto ha sido mi culpa._

_Ese chico que nunca mostró algo agradable en su rostro desde que tropezó con ella, dejo escapar una sonrisa._

— _¿Siempre eres así de obstinada? —preguntó él—. Está bien, dejaré que lo pagues…aunque hacerle eso a una chica no se verá bien en un hombre, así que ¿por qué no me haces un favor en vez de comprarme un celular o arreglarlo?_

— _¿Eh? —Orihime le dio una mirada desconfiada._

— _No haré que hagas nada malo, solo quiero que conozcas a una hermana mía y… ¿podrías enseñarle algo de maquillaje? Se ve que se te da bien eso del maquillaje —dijo viendo su rostro—. Ella es un tanto tímida así que le falta ese gusto por las cosas femeninas, y su única hermana está muy ocupada como para mostrarle ese tipo de cosas, ¿qué dices?_

_Mientras él seguía hablando de su 'hermana', Orihime pudo notar como sus ojos se iluminaban y parecía otra persona a como le pareció en un principio, mostraba un faz más amable y sincera, seguramente él quería mucho a su hermana para hablar de ella de tal manera. Orihime lo pensó unos momento y al suponer que no era un mal chico, decidió acceder._

— _Está bien —respondió—. Pero solo serán unas clases, ¿verdad?_

— _Si, no soy alguien que obligue a alguien más a hacer algo que no quiere, si prefieres pagar el celular está bien por mí._

— _No, está bien —Orihime le regalo una sonrisa de esas que iluminaban hasta el mas sombrío lugar—. Lo haré._

_Esas clases se convirtieron en idas constantes a la casa de los Kuchiki._

_Si Orihime hubiera rechazado esa propuesta, nunca hubiera conocido a Rukia quien es su mejor amiga del universo, y tampoco habría descubierto lo agradable que era Ulquiorra detrás de esa capa gruesa de seriedad e insensibilidad, cuando estuvo con ellos conoció la verdadera amistad, el amor, incluso los celos, además se dio cuenta de cuál era su camino a seguir, ser una maquillista, lucho contra su hermano hasta que la dejo entrar a la misma escuela de artes plásticas donde los hermanos asistirían. _

_Para Orihime, conocerlo ese día fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado._

Esos recuerdos siempre llegaban a ella mientras corría. Le hacía sonreír, ser feliz y recordar el verdadero valor de la vida y de sus juegos, haciendo conocer a dos extraños de formas estrepitosas.

— ¡Gracias ejercicio matutino! —exclamó ella recordando a Ulquiorra.

— Se ve muy animada, Inoue-san —una voz recién conocida le dijo, Orihime giro su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Uryu Ishida—. Se le ve muy bien hoy.

— ¿Ishida-san?

— Solo Uryu.

— No, mejor Ishida-kun —dijo ella sonriendo—. Somos de casi la misma edad, ¿verdad?

— Eso creo.

Orihime detuvo su mirada en él, al notar algo extraño.

— ¿Tus gafas?

— OH —él dijo, tocando sus desnudos ojos—, cuando vengo a hacer ejercicio traigo lentillas.

— Te ves bien sin ellas.

— Gracias —un ligero silencio lo inundo, hasta que Ishida decidió hablar—. Inoue-san, ¿podría pedirle un favor?

— Si.

— ¿Sería mi pareja está noche? —preguntó sin pensárselo—. Es que mi padre quiere que lleve a alguien a una importante cena, y la verdad es que no tengo a nadie por la apuesta no he conocido a chicas, así que pensé que usted podría…sé qué se lo estoy pidiendo muy rápido, así que entenderé…

Orihime lo vio, no se esperaba eso.

— Está bien —dijo interrumpiéndolo—. Iré.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, no tengo muchas cosas que hacer últimamente, así que le ayudaré está vez.

— Gracias.

— No es nada.

— Inoue-san —susurró luego de una ligera mudez—. ¿Sabe si algo ha pasado entre Kurosaki y Rukia? Es que han estado muy raros últimamente, se evaden, y no se han hablado en días…no quiero parecer paranoico, pero cuando eso sucede entre un hombre y una mujer es porque "algo" paso…no sé si me entienda.

Orihime sonrió.

— Entiendo bien, y quizás sepa lo que haya pasado, pero le prometí a Rukia no decírselo a nadie…lo siento.

— No, está bien, ellos ya son muy grandes, con eso que me ha dicho me ha dado a entender todo.

— Oh…

Luego de eso, ambos mantuvieron una plática amena, sin embargo, Orihime pensó varias veces en si eso habría sido un juego de la vida, como lo sucedido con Ulquiorra. Uryu Ishida era un hombre educado por naturaleza, así que sentirse desconcertada estando con él era normal, pero detrás de eso había algo más, algo que ella no podía definir.

.

.

Días después de esa maniática noche, Rukia siguió su vida como siempre lo había hecho, pero había un solo factor que no continuo con su normalidad. Ichigo no había vuelto a poner un pie en su Taller de Pintura, y cada vez que iba a ver a alguno de sus amigos y él se encontraba ahí, evitaba a toda costa hablar con ella, o si quiera mirarla a los ojos. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba, se sentía como si hubiera asustado a un niño pequeño, pero ¡demonios!, Ichigo no era un niño.

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Mil veces estúpido! —gritaba a la nada, algunos de sus estudiantes aun rondaban alrededor del taller y se sorprendieron ante los elocuentes gritos de su profesora, ella agarro su cuello haciendo una mueca de dolor—. ¿Por qué nunca haces lo que deberías hacer? Es por eso que los hombres me ponen furiosa.

— Hola —una conocida voz la llamo, era alguien inesperado, Koichi apareció ante sus ojos en el momento menos deseado—. Pensé que estarías aquí, Rukia.

— Hoy no, Koichi —suplicó ella, haciéndose un puñado de ideas por las cuales él estaba ahí—. No sé qué te trae aquí, pero si es por…eso, no tengo ganas. Es más, ¿cómo has sabido donde trabajo?

Koichi sonrió, ¿qué podría ser lo que pusiera tan exaltada a Rukia Kuchiki?

— No he venido por nada de lo que crees, y encontré este lugar preguntando a quiénes me topaba en el camino, no creí que tu taller fuera tan famoso, solo dije tu nombre y me dieron la dirección exacta. Las personas de estos tiempos, diciendo donde encontrar a todo el mundo, ¿qué tal si viniera a secuestrarte para pedir un jugoso rescate? Mmmm, eso sería interesante —dijo, haciendo la cara de vándalo, y volvió a sonreírle—. Ya, respondiendo a tu pregunta, antes me dijiste que eres pintora, y como necesito un cuadro por el cumpleaños de mi madre vine directamente después de clases, ¿crees poder hacerlo antes de que termine el mes?

— Si, necesito que me digas los gustos de tu madre, o si ya tienes la idea sobre cómo quieres el cuadro sería más que suficiente —respondió—. ¿O es que quieres un retrato de ella? Si es así, necesito agendarle una cita y…luego de eso tengo que…

— Tranquila, respira hondo, te diré eso luego de que me cuentes tus problemas —le sugirió Koichi, con una sonrisa en sus labios, fue en ese momento en que Rukia vio claramente que él poseía una mirada azul cristalina, tan pacifica que le contagió esa sensación y respiro como él le dijo—. ¿Te ha pasado algo estos días? Pareces enojada o más bien irritada, ¿paso algo con tú "venganza"?

— ¿Se me nota tanto?

— Algo.

Luego de que Rukia le contará todo lo sucedido, Koichi lo caviló varios minutos y termino riéndose.

— Dime, ¿pensabas que vendría corriendo a verte? —preguntó maliciosamente, Rukia le respondió con un gesto que parecía significar '¿te estás burlando de mi?' o así lo interpreto Koichi—. No me estoy burlando de ti, sino de la situación, por lo que he escuchado de ese tal Ichigo, es alguien que sigue lo que cree y bueno, él cree que eres su amiga y los amigos no se besan de esa manera.

— No es que esperará que él viniera corriendo a mis brazos, bueno, quizás solo un poco —dijo ella—, pero al menos es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, quiero decir, no todos los días te besas con una amiga y luego la ignoras como si nada hubiera pasado. Además, ¡hubieras visto como me miraba! ¡Él quería que pasara algo más esa noche!

— Y dime, ¿tú lo mirabas igual? ¿También deseabas tener algo más con él esa noche?

— No estamos hablando de mi —dijo evadiendo la mirada de Koichi—. No puedo negar que sea muy atractivo, y que su beso fue el primero en toda mi vida que me ha dejado sin aliento y con una sensación de deseo, sin ofender, pero no está saliendo como lo planeado.

— En cuestiones de amor, nada sale como se planea.

— ¿Amor? Yo no siento amor por ese idiota, cabeza dura.

Para Rukia eso no era amor, quizás solo deseo, pero ¿sentir amor por ese engreído que no había tenido los pantalones para apersonarse luego de cometer el _error_ de besarla aquella noche? Eso jamás. Después de aquella noche se pasaba los días pensando en él, aunque todo lo adjudicaba a que deseaba estar con él en la cama, pero no creía que fuese por un sentimiento tan puro como el amor. Hasta ese momento jamás había siquiera pensado que desear acostarse con él le produjera tantos sentimientos encontrados, ellos llevaban años siendo amigos y habían pasado tantas noches juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama, sin tener deseo el uno por el otro. ¿Por qué ahora le pasaba eso?

— Sabía que esto pasaría —dijo Koichi—. ¡Has descubierto que en realidad siempre lo has amado! Es normal, a veces confundes la amistad con amor o el amor con amistad, aun no es tarde para…

— No, para nada, ¡no estoy enamorada de él! —respondió ella a gritos—. Solo quiero divertirme un poco, no es ningún crimen.

— Rukia —dijo él—. Tú y yo pasamos una apasionante noche, pero ¿sentiste por mí lo que sientes ahora por Ichigo luego de que él solo te besara?

— Eres diferente.

— ¿En qué? Tú y yo tuvimos sexo, uno muy bueno, pero por un simple beso estás haciendo esté tipo de revolución y no es porque él sea tu amigo, es algo más.

— ¿Revolución? Lo único que está revolucionando en mí, son mis hormonas…quizás tengas razón en que estoy exagerando con eso, pero esto no tiene que ver con el amor, si siento algo por Ichigo es puro deseo.

— ¡Vamos, Rukia! Eres una mujer inteligente, ¿has pensado en algún momento que solo deseas acostarte con él porque muy dentro de ese caparazón tuyo siempre has querido a Ichigo de una manera diferente a la amistad? ¿Por qué lo amas?

— Nunca, no hay necesidad, mi corazón está a salvo porque ¡no amo ni amaré nunca a Ichigo!

Koichi suspiro, Rukia era inteligente, pero también era una cabeza hueca.

— Nunca es una palabra muy fuerte, quizás en un futuro te arrepientas.

— No lo haré.

— ¿Por qué estas tan segura?

— Porque tengo en claro que de quién Ichigo está enamorado no es de mí —aclaró ella—. Así que no ama a mi yo verdadero, lo que en verdad soy, él solo está interesado en el sexo que podría tener en una cama conmigo, en mi físico, él no se fijo en mi antes de que me mostrará ante él vestida como una mujer, nunca antes —Rukia hizo una pausa, lo que estaba diciendo se estaba clavando en su cabeza, esa era la verdad—, mientras él sienta algo por esa ilusión mía no habrá ningún problema, se enamorara de alguien que no es Rukia y yo no saldré herida ni me enamorare de él.

— Si tú dices eso —dijo Koichi—, no pensé que diría esto a alguna mujer con la cuál supuestamente pasaría solo una noche, pero si llegas a aburrirte de este juego tuyo, te propongo que me busques. Estoy queriendo plantearte una relación real conmigo, me gustas.

Rukia rió, como si de una broma se tratará, pero ella sabía que él estaba hablando en serio.

— Nunca pierdes oportunidad, ¿verdad?

— Nunca cuando veo que puedo ganar —él soltó una risa—. Y puede que sea un "jaque mate" para mí.

— No tengo ganas de una relación en forma, no ahora…

— Dije cuando te cansarás, soy bueno esperando, ¿sabías?

— No esperes mucho de mí.

— No lo haré, pero dime ¿el regalo de mi madre podrá estar a tiempo?

Rukia sonrió, a pesar de que Koichi era un desconocido para ella, se las arreglaba para sacarle una sonrisa.

— Si.

— Que bien, es muy exigente.

— Haré lo mejor que pueda.

.

.

En la casa de Kisuke Urahara, se encontraba Ichigo sentando en la estancia, incomodo como nunca. Siempre creyó saberlo todo acerca de mujeres, y ahora una sola mujer estaba volviéndolo loco y pensar que juro nunca acudir a pedir algún consejo de alguien que había elegido amar a solo una mujer como Urahara, ahora no había a quién más acudir en esos momentos. Renji al parecer tenía sus propios problemas que él decía no tener solución, e Ishida, ese idiota estaba embobado con Orihime.

— Así que has venido a pedirme un consejo acerca de mujeres, oh, lo siento, quise decir de una mujer, ¿en serio? —dijo Urahara incrédulo, estaba asombrado de cómo es que Rukia lo había puesto en tal estado, veía confundido e indeciso a su amigo sobre una mujer, era digno de verse—. Jamás pensé que este día llegaría, ¿estás pensando en sentar cabeza con Rukia?

— ¡No! Solo creo que ella me está volviendo loco, desde aquella noche ella es la única imagen de una mujer en mi cabeza y lo odio, nunca antes había sentido esto por alguna mujer, es como si ella fuera…

— ¿…la indicada?

— Tal vez, pero es Rukia.

— ¿Y?

— Es mi amiga, ella es quién me daba consejos de mujeres. ¡Demonios! Ella es muy importante para mí y arruinar las cosas por un simple acostón, la verdad es que no sé qué haría sin ella —Urahara mantenía una mirada desconcertada sobre él, decir eso de una mujer es algo muy fuerte, pero al parecer Ichigo era más torpe de lo que imaginaba con las mujeres que realmente él quería—. No quiero arriesgar nuestra amistad, ese fue un beso, pero si ella no me hubiera detenido…no sé hasta donde hubiera llegado.

— La pregunta clave es ¿te gusta?

— Claro que me gusta, como amiga.

— ¿Seguro?

— S…si.

— Entonces, ve y habla con ella, si quieres mantener tu amistad es lo que debes hacer y aclara las cosas de una vez por todas —le dijo Urahara—. Si algo más pasa, también asume las consecuencias.

— Lo haré.

— Olvida la apuesta, creo que eso ha llegado muy lejos y si siguen con su orgullo de ganar o no, perderán algo más importante que el dinero, tú y los otros dos. Yo elegí estar con Yoruichi-san hasta que la muerte nos separe, sé que es una promesa muy difícil de cumplir, pero lo haré porque sé que ella es la indicada, confió en que lo que está sucediéndoles es porque es hora de que sienten cabeza.

— ¿Casarme?

— No estoy hablando de eso, casarse es solamente hacerlo oficial, pero el día que sientas amor por una sola mujer sabrás de lo que estoy hablando, eso es un promesa contigo mismo, Ichigo.

— Jamás he amado a alguien —confesó el pelinaranja, lo cual era cierto, hasta ese momento en su larga vida jamás había sentido lo que se dice _amor _por alguien, ninguna llenaba sus requisitos—. ¿Cómo saber si esto que me pasa con Rukia no es lo que siempre he sentido por las mujeres que me rodean? ¿Cómo saber si no se debe a la apuesta?

— Cuando llegue el momento, sé que tú mismo te darás cuenta…

— Lo mejor será hablar con ella, ¿verdad?

— Eso creo.

— Gracias, no sabía con quién más acudir —Ichigo se sinceró con Urahara—. No es algo que pueda hablar con mi viejo, ni con muchas personas. No, mientras se trate de Rukia.

— Aquí estaré siempre.

— Si —Ichigo se levanto, mirando hacía la cocina—. Yoruichi-san, ¿está haciendo la comida?

— Si.

— Tengo que irme, dale mis saludos.

— Lo haré.

Luego de que Ichigo se fue, Renji salió de la cocina y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde Ichigo estaba antes. Urahara no era el tipo de hombre que estuviera dispuesto a dar consejos, pero al parecer sus amigos no tenían eso en cuenta.

— ¿Se fue? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

— Si.

— ¿Tan mal está?

— Tú no estás mejor —dijo Urahara, sonriendo—. Viniste poco antes de Ichigo, pero aun no me has dicho que te pasa…

— No es nada, solo vine a visitarte.

— ¿En serio?

— Bueno…

— Cuéntame —dijo, pensando en cómo se había convertido el consejero principal—. Quizás pueda ayudarte…

— Si.

.

.

— ¡Rukia! ¿Estás ahí? —Ichigo, al no atreverse a entrar al departamento de Rukia temiendo que ella no estuviera ahí o, más bien dicho, temiendo que algo más pudiera pasar si se encontraba con ella a solas en un espacio tan reducido, decidió gritarle desde abajo—. ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!

— ¡Estoy aquí! —ella se asomó por un balcón, enojada. Él pensó que ahora que la vería sin aquel glamur sus sentimientos de deseos de irían, sin embargo, cuando Ichigo la vio se dio cuenta que su corazón dio un salto inexplicable, la luz del sol alumbraba su rostro haciéndolo ver tan claro, tan puro, tan hermoso que no evito evadir la mirada de su amiga—. ¿Por qué lo complicas tanto? Debiste haber subido desde un principio, idiota.

— ¿Está realmente bien que entre ahí? ¿Ahora?

— Sí, creo que necesitamos hablar.

— Por eso he estado buscándote.

— ¿Estabas buscándome? —después de días, la mirada de Rukia toco la de Ichigo haciendo ese momento único, inigualable, cálido, sincero y sobre todo, añorable para los dos. Rukia nunca antes había estado ansiosa por verlo como ese día, y él nunca se había sentido tanta necesidad de acercase a una mujer—. Sabes que siempre estoy aquí a estas horas, pero la verdad es que has estado evadiéndome desde aquella noche, ¿verdad?

Antes de que él respondiera, Rukia lo vio completamente, llevaba una playera ajustada de color roja, unos jeans deslavados y aquel colguije que ella le había regalado hace años que tenía de dije el numero 15, el numero favorito de Ichigo. Su cabello brillaba aun más con los fuertes rayos de luz que golpeaban con la cabeza de Ichigo. Definitivamente, Ichigo Kurosaki era atractivo.

— Sube.

— Si.

Cuando Ichigo entro en el departamento de Rukia, ella no evito sentirse nerviosa causándole al mismo tiempo una sensación de inconformidad, era ella quién había iniciado ese juego, esa venganza, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan afectada por ello?, no debería estar sintiéndose tan indefensa estando con él a solas, en el lugar donde irónicamente habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, a decir verdad su departamento ahora parecía tan pequeño.

Por su parte, Ichigo intentaba calmarse, ir al departamento de Rukia era como echarle fuego a la gasolina, había sido un gran error. Si dejaba que eso se incendiara, entonces todo quedaría en cenizas y eso era precisamente lo que él intentaba evitar, su amistad con Rukia estaba en juego y no permitiría que terminara por una noche de lujuria. Rukia había sido su amiga por años y ya no era un niño que estuviera experimentado su primer amor, él era un hombre y debería ser lo suficientemente maduro para hablar seriamente con ella, dejando a un lado la excitación que le había causado aquella noche.

_¿Por qué me siento tan excitado en primer lugar?_, pensó él. Rukia no llevaba aquellas ropas deslumbrantes con las cuales él cayó ante su belleza, no, eran simplemente un par de shorts de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes negra, su cabello había regresado a aquel cabello rebelde, nada de maquillaje ni pintura en su rostro dejando desnuda aquella mirada violeta que él recordaba. Era Rukia, está si era la Rukia que él recordaba, Ichigo lo sabía y aun así, él sentía un deseo tremendo de tomarla justo ahí. Pero no podía, había ido hasta ese lugar por un solo motivo, él tenía que decirle que…la deseaba. ¿Eso no sonaría extraño viniendo de alguien que supuestamente es tu amigo? ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo o se burlaría de él?

— Necesitamos hablar, Rukia.

— Lo sé.

— La noche de tu exposición me propase contigo…

— ¿Propasarte conmigo? —Rukia rió ante la inocencia en que Ichigo decía tal cosa—. ¿No habías hecho eso con todas aquellas mujeres con las cuales has salido estos años?

— Ese es el problema, ¡tú eres Rukia!

— ¿Y eso qué?

— Eres mi amiga, no debí hacerlo.

— Soy una mujer también.

— Si, lo eres…—dijo, pero luego recapacito—, y no lo eres, ¡no eres como las otras mujeres!

Rukia se sentó en el sofá de la estancia, cruzando las piernas, ese fue un momento que Ichigo se odio más que al mismo infernal calor que estaba sintiendo a causa del clima, nunca había notado que tan hermosas eran las piernas de Rukia antes, todo estaba saliéndole mal y si eso continuaba, no arreglaría nada con ella, más bien lo terminaría todo. Mientras él intentaba mantenerse ecuánime ante la situación, Rukia no ayudaba mucho en esa posición bastante sugestiva.

— ¿En que soy diferente? Tengo senos, tengo…lo que toda mujer tiene, ¿en qué me hace diferente?

Rukia dijo viéndolo directamente, lo cual confundió a Ichigo, en el pasado solía ver los ojos de Rukia todo el tiempo, pero jamás notó ese intenso color violeta en ellos, hundiéndolo, asustándolo, enamorándolo como en ese momento. Aunque intentará negarlo, ¡Rukia era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido!

— En que eres mi amiga, te conozco desde pequeña —luego sonrió, aun sin ganas—. De edad, quiero decir. Es como decir que…deseo a mi hermana menor…

— ¿Me deseas?

— Oh vamos —Ichigo frunció su ceño, sus facciones se tensaron al ver la expresión con la que Rukia decía eso, no podía aclarar si era de su agrado o lo decía desconfiada—, no lo digas de una manera tan lasciva.

— Eres tu quien lo ha dicho así, pero ¿cómo una hermana menor? ¿Es que sientes esto con Yuzu y Karin, también? Eres bastante sucio, Ichigo.

— ¡Demonios! No es así, simplemente creo que debería semejarse a eso, pero contigo es diferente.

Rukia se alegró. Ichigo estaba muy confundido.

— Has dicho que no soy como esas mujeres, pero tampoco soy alguien como tu hermana —dijo ella, interesada—. ¿Qué soy para ti, Ichigo?

— Mi amiga…supongo.

— ¿Supones?

— Eso creo…

— Ichi… —el teléfono sonó, evitando que Rukia terminará con su frase, lo cual no le causo mucha gracia—. Dame un segundo.

Rukia se levanto e Ichigo evito verla en el acto, eso no mejoraría las cosas, ya era bastante castigo poder ver sus desnudas piernas sin hacer nada, así que prefirió mantener su mirada en el teléfono que no paraba de sonar.

— Si, es Rukia Kuchiki —dijo ella, y su mirada se suavizo—. Oh, eres tú. Si, está bien, puedes venir por la noche…si, nos vemos luego.

Al colgar, sintió una vibra extraña proveniente de su invitado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No es nada.

— Era Ulquiorra —otra mueca apareció en el rostro de Ichigo, ella se dio cuenta que no estaba muy feliz cuando mencionó ese nombre—. Dijo que estaba en el gimnasio, así que como le queda más cerca mi departamento pensó pasar a darse una ducha, tiene una cena importante está noche, así que por eso…

— Vaya.

— Ichigo —dijo ella—, él es mi hermano.

— ¿Eh?

— Ulquiorra es mi hermano…o algo así, la familia de mi hermano, Byakuya, lo adoptó, así que técnicamente yo soy la hermana de Ulquiorra, también.

— ¿Por qué mentiste?

— No mentí —aseguró ella—. Amo a Ulquiorra, esa noche él fue mi pareja, no estamos emparentados por la sangre así que no sería ningún problema que nos gustáramos, la verdad es que no te mentí en nada.

— ¿Estás realmente saliendo con él?

— No es nada formal.

— ¿Ah si?

Silencio, ella odiaba que se creara esa atmosfera luego de aclarar algo. Aunque ahora notaba en Ichigo una mirada más tranquila, parecía que haber escuchado eso había calmado el ligero enojo que le causo la llamada de Ulquiorra, si esto continuaba así la discusión tomaría otro rumbo y acabar hablando de sus familias no era la opción que ella alegría.

— Ichigo —dijo Rukia—. He notado tu mirada, he visto como me evades y posiblemente sea una persona muy despistada en las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, pero a ti te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo, verdad?

— ¿Eh?

Esas palabras sacudieron a Ichigo, ella había sido tan directa que no evito ponerse nervioso, lo cual lo llevo a despeinarse desesperadamente su cabello con su mano derecha, ¿en verdad ella había descubierto eso tan fácilmente? Ahora, ¿qué pensaría ella de eso?

— Y si es así, ¿qué?

— Bueno —susurro ella—, los amigos no se besan como lo hiciste conmigo, me di cuenta de eso. Así que tenemos dos opciones. Primero, olvidarnos de ese suceso y seguir con nuestra amistad, y segundo, que dejemos de ser amigos y nos dejemos llevar.

—Dejar de ser amigos —repitió él—, eso es lo que quiero evitar, eres alguien importante para mí.

— No te estoy obligando a nada que no quieras, es tu decisión.

¿Su decisión? Ni siquiera tenía en claro nada, quería la amistad de Rukia y no quería perderla, pero si no pasaba nada entre ellos de todos modos no sería su amiga porque siempre habría en el esa sensación de deseo e inconformidad. Sin embargo, todos esos años, cada vez que él tenía un problema sabía que Rukia estaría ahí con él y lo sacaría adelante, a decir verdad, Rukia era la única mujer fuera de su familia por la cual daría su vida si se necesitará. ¿Por qué tenía que estar en ese dilema ahora?

— A ti, ¿te gustaría acostarte conmigo?

— No me desagradaría, eso te lo aseguro —respondió ella.

— ¿No te importaría que nuestra amistad podría terminarse?

— No tiene porque acabarse, mientras eso pasa podríamos dejar de ser amigos y luego continuar, ¿no lo crees? —sugirió Rukia—. Tal vez esto te pasa por la apuesta, y te conozco, sé que si no pasa nada entonces no podremos seguir con nuestra amistad, ¿me equivoco?

No, no se equivocaba.

— ¿Te gusto, Ichigo?

— Si, me gustas.

Ahora que lo escuchaba sin que él lo pensara detenidamente, que lo dijera tan rápido como su mente lo decía, en verdad parecía que ese "Me gustas" había pagado la factura del corazón dolido de Rukia, solo escuchar decirle eso la hacía sentir vulnerable, la hacía olvidarse por completo de la venganza. Por primera vez desde que conocía a Ichigo, él sonaba sincero al decir esa frase. Demonios, eso la hacía sentirse especial.

— Ulquiorra tardará mucho, mucho en llegar. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras, o podemos hacer cualquier cosa que se te ocurra.

Ella estaba provocándolo, era obvio.

— Me vuelves loco, Rukia —dijo él—. ¿Por la apuesta? ¿Por verte repentinamente hermosa? ¿Por qué tuvieras pareja? ¡Maldita sea! No sé el porqué, solo sé que no puedo pasar un día más sin volver a probar tus besos.

— Debiste decirlo desde el principio.

Ya no había retroceso, él había elegido ir por el camino largo y arriesgarlo todo por nada.

.

.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —una mujer, sentada en una mesa de un café se dirigió al chico de mirada esmeralda sentando frente a ella—. ¿Llamando a una novia? No sabía nada de eso.

Ulquiorra, después de guardar su celular en una bolsa de su saco, le dijo.

— No, era mi hermana.

— ¿Diciendo que estás en el gimnasio cuando estás conmigo? —pregunto ella jugando con la crema de su recién hecho café helado—. Eso es mentir, ¿sabías?

— ¿Te importa que lo haga? —preguntó él.

— No realmente —respondió ella—. Esto se vuelve interesante si lo pienso detenidamente, ¿temes que alguien se entere de esto?

— No.

— Ulquiorra, quiero que hablemos seriamente.

— Dime, estoy aquí para escucharte.

Está mujer y Ulquiorra, ¿qué tipo de relación mantienen?

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la Escritora: **Chan! Aquí el nuevo capítulo 1313 Hice lo que pude, ¿les gusta? Definitivamente me trae loca esté FF, es tan asdfgh no sé, es como si me llegarán un montón de ideas y ¡uff! Hago lo mejor que puedo para darles vida. El próximo estará a full de IchiRuki :D así que no coman ansias que se intoxican. Besos, Lissette.

**Agradecimientos: **Les agradezco a todos, que lean mi historia, que dejen comentarios es lo más bonito de escribir. En verdad que les agradezco mucho, si a ustedes les gusta me doy por bien servida. Estos días han sido amargos, ya que ha fallecido una persona muy querida de mi familia, y la verdad ha sido doloroso, muchos me entenderán, pero la vida sigue y aquí estoy en un ratito libre en la madrugada dejándoles el capitulo, con gusto estaré escribiendo el otro. En fin, gracias.


	6. Sin sentido

**Lamento haberme tardado mucho más tiempo de lo que dije, pero fue por problemas técnicos. Sabi murió y revivió, Sabi es mi laptop, tuve la mala idea de prestársela a mi hermana "manos de fierro" (porque lo que toca lo rompe) según ella tenía que hacer un exposición de no sé que en su escuela, pero cuando la trajo dijo que no encendía bien, y pues, tuve que llevarla a que me la repararan y que no se perdieran mis archivos porque ahí tenía todo, mis mangas, mis imágenes, mis trabajos de la escuela, mis FF, ¡TODO! Pero, gracias a dios que me la salvaron (¡te amo, reparador de laptops!) Y en fin, tenía pensado en dárselos como regalo de San Valentín, pero aun así, espero que me puedan perdonar luego de leer este capítulo por mi tardanza.**

**Hay una advertencia, este capítulo contendrá ****LEMMON**** y ****NO**** es apto para ****MENORES****. **

**Además de aclarar que este FF es dedicado a parte de todos mis lectores, especialmente para mi esposa ****BASI**** del foro "Stop Rain". ¡Con mucho cariño, querida! **

**Just Be Friends  
.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6: Sin sentido**

**.**

**.**

Ese beso de parte de Ichigo fue tan feroz que Rukia se sintió absorbida, todo lo que había planeado se volvió nada. Ahora no pensaba en venganza, ni siquiera en el mañana. Al menos ella solo pensaba en ese momento, ese súbito e intenso momento. De repente, se dio cuenta de cómo es que ella sin darse cuenta _siempre_ había deseado estar así con él.

— Ichigo —clamó ella.

— He tomado mi decisión, Rukia —aseguró él mostrando una mirada determinada, de esas miradas en las cuales no podías dudar ni un poco—. Tú eres perfecta en todos los sentidos, para mí.

Ichigo pasó sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de Rukia, volvió a besarla mientras posesionaba sus manos sobre su cintura, ella se dejaba llevar haciéndola parecer única y exclusivamente hecha para estar con él, antes podría haber estado con muchas mujeres, y le gustaba acostarse con ellas, era un placer. Sin embargo, ahora que podía acariciar de tal manera a su mejor amiga no había duda alguna, ella era irrepetible. Sus besos tenían un sabor que nunca conoció, su respirar hacía pareja con el suyo.

Él realmente lo comprendió todo. Antes tenía miedo, pero con solo volverla a probar había entendido lo que aquella noche paso. Era tan simple.

Ella le quito la camisa, dejando al descubierto el bien formado cuerpo de Ichigo, simplemente era perfecto y sabía que no solo era tan bueno físicamente sino que también debía ser bueno sexualmente hablando.

— Rukia —dijo él entre gemidos—. No voy a detenerme, ¿estás segura de que él tardará?

Una ligera sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Rukia que estirando su mano, tomó el celular y marcó.

— Soy yo —dijo—. Creo que está vez no podré recibirte, algo paso. No, no es nada malo, lamento esto. Cuídate, nos vemos.

Rukia lanzo él celular lo más lejanamente posible.

— Asunto arreglado —mencionó, jalándolo hacia su habitación—. No más interrupciones innecesarias, ¿continuamos?

— Claro.

Ambos comprendían que ya no había manera de echarse para atrás. Además Rukia, quién no era la más amorosa amiga que Ichigo recordaba, lo abrazo por el cuello, así uniéndolo más a ella, no estaba equivocado, definitivamente ambos querían estar juntos en ese momento, ese día. Lentamente él la beso, intentando no parecer brusco y al pasar una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de tirantes notó algo gracioso.

— ¿No traes ropa interior, verdad?

— Soy culpable —respondió ella—. El calor es agobiante en esta época del año.

— Es cierto.

Él sonrió quitándole la ropa que cubría su pecho, al descubrirla Ichigo se dio cuenta de que era tan blanca como la Luna, tan delicada, Rukia era completamente hermosa. La vio detenidamente y se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado había estado todo ese tiempo, si había alguien que cubría lo que él pudiera considerar como '_la mujer perfecta_' sería ella, nadie más. Era preciosa, su cintura era pequeña, sus pechos no eran grandes sino pequeños y bonitos, pero eso no evitaba que él la viera seductora, cada segundo se extasiaba más de ella.

Ella se sintió incómoda al ver ninguna reacción en él, parecía que solo la inspeccionaba queriendo grabarla en su mente por la eternidad, ningún otro lo había hecho. Antes de que Rukia intentara decir algo en objeción al silencio de Ichigo, él la abrazó lentamente dejándola sin aliento al sentir ese cuerpo tan firme y grande mientras él la besaba. Toda distancia desapareció, eso se sentía bien, en ese momento cada célula, cada centímetro de ella sentía una descarga eléctrica inimaginable.

— Me rindo —dijo ella—. ¡Quiero ser tuya!

Una vez Ichigo escucho eso, la inclino sobre la cama pasando unos de sus fuertes brazos por ella para sujetarla, tanta era la cercanía de ellos que Rukia pudo sentir la erección de Ichigo, ¿por qué parecía una novata?, ¿por qué sentía eso como si fuera su primera vez? No lo entendía, pero cuando sintió la rigidez de Ichigo tocarla, su excitación aumento junto con la cantidad de besos haciéndolos parecer íntimamente conocidos. Mientras una de las manos de Ichigo sostenía a Rukia, la otra se deslizo lentamente pata tocar uno de los muslos de ella. Inconscientemente, ella apretó su gran espalda, no quería perderse entre ese gran cuerpo.

Ichigo gimió, ella se dejo caer sobre la cama dejándolo acercarse tan rápido como él quisiera, luego Rukia tuvo una sensación desesperante al sentir el cálido aliento de Ichigo sobre sus pezones que exploto cuando él comenzó a succionarlos.

— ¡No! ¡No pares!

Rukia podía darse cuenta que tanto aumentaba su deseo, sintiendo aquellos labios explorando completamente su pecho, cada mordida, lamida era una deliciosa tortura, y él no quería esperar para llenarse de ella. Luego de que él se quedará sin sus jeans gracias a las habilidosas manos de Rukia, decidió quitarle a ella los shorts y la prenda interior que le queda aun en ese delicado cuerpo, todo lo que necesitaba estaba frente a él y nunca lo vio antes. Está vez disfrutaría de Rukia completamente. Él comenzó a acariciar sus muslos así subiendo poco a poco, mientras más se acercaba a esa zona delicada, Ichigo cambio sus manos por sus labios, las respiraciones de Rukia aumentaron.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Quiero…!

Rukia arqueo sus caderas aceptándolo dentro de ella.

— Realmente ¡eres…todo! —dijo Ichigo.

Ichigo tenía atrapada a Rukia entre él y su cama, así él entraba y salía del cuerpo de Rukia una y otra vez, tocando su interior con su miembro, Rukia sintió otro clímax que la dejo temblando y gimiendo como nunca antes imagino. Ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, no pensaba en nada más que en sentir ese placer que nunca conoció, ¿por qué nunca antes se planteo hacerlo con Ichigo? Era el hombre que la había llevado al cielo y otra vez, ese paraíso insaciable.

— ¡Rukia! —dijo él viniéndose en ella—. ¡Yo te a…!

Ella lo calló con un beso, no quería escuchar esas palabras malditas ese día, no ese momento, estaba bien todo si no se involucraban sentimientos, ¡no quería involucrar eso que esto!

— Sigue…

_**Así todo estaría bien, ¿verdad?**_

.

.

— ¿Qué paso? —la "amiga" de Ulquiorra le dijo, luego de esa repentina llamada la faz de Ulquiorra se endureció—. ¿Malas noticias? Ya que hemos arreglado nuestro problemita, ahora me gustaría saber más de tu vida.

Él le digirió una incomprensible mirada, ella prefirió no seguir preguntando hasta que él quisiera hablar.

— Al parecer mi hermana tiene otro asunto que atender y no puede recibirme en su casa ahora —dijo, estaba algo enojado—. Y creo que ese asunto tiene que ver con un chico.

— ¿Un chico? ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermana?

— Mi edad.

Ella soltó una carcajada, escucharlo preocuparse por una mujer de esa edad.

— Ya está en edad de estar con '_chicos_', ¿acaso estás celoso?

— No.

— De seguro estás muy celoso de 'ese chico'.

— ¡Nelliel!

Ella rió, Ulquiorra normalmente no estaba acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre, a menos de que estuviera enojado y no controlara sus acciones.

— Al parecer tienes un complejo de hermano —mencionó alegremente—. ¿Quién diría que tú sentirías eso por tu hermanita? Pero, ¿sabes?, las mujeres crecemos más rápido de lo que imaginas, Ulquiorra. Si hubieras estado antes conmigo, te hubieras dado cuenta de eso. Aunque cabe decir que me siento un poco celosa de tu hermana, que te preocupes tanto por ella.

— Rukia es mi hermana y obviamente me preocupa, sé que saldrá lastimada estando con _él_ —dijo despectivamente.

Nelliel posó su mano sobre la de Ulquiorra.

— Está bien —dijo—. Sé que la quieres, pero si ella ha elegido eso y ya no es una niña, deberías apoyarla en su decisión, y si sale lastimada estarás ahí para consolarla y ayudarla, eso es lo que una hermana necesita de un hermano, ¿no lo crees?

— Supongo —respondió—. Ahora el problema es donde me cambiaré, tenemos poco tiempo.

— Si ese es el problema puedes ir a mi casa —dijo ella sonriendo—. Al fin y al cabo fuiste tú quien me la consiguió, sino hiciera al menos por ti, sería una desconsiderada. Y Ulquiorra, quiero que sepas de antemano que estoy muy agradecida por esto que estás haciendo por mí, si de por si el destino hizo que nos reuniéramos de nuevo, no tengo como pagártelo.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo lo que has pasado..

— Soy alguien muy despistada, por eso quiero agradecerte desde ahora y no al final.

— Vámonos.

— Si —ella se levanto llamando al mesero—, pero primero deja que pida un helado.

— Eres muy infantil.

— Lo sé.

.

.

Luego de su extensa plática con Urahara, Renji caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la casa de Tatsuki, él destino no había elegido guiarlo así, él no creía en eso. Si estaba ahí fue por su propio inconsciente, sus piernas sabían claramente donde se encontraba ese lugar y definitivamente habían elegido llevarlo hasta ahí para que tomara la decisión correcta. Hablar o no hablar con Tatsuki sobre su descubrimiento. Si hablaba con ella posiblemente todo acabaría mal, pero si no lo hacía él estaba consciente de que viviría el resto de su vida pensando en el "_si hubiera hablado con ella tal vez…_". Él quería acabar con eso y demostrarse…demostrarle que aquello que él le dijo a Urahara era un error.

— ¿Renji? —Tatsuki salió, topándose con él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pensé que podríamos hablar…como en los viejos tiempos.

— Está bien —dijo extrañada y preocupado por la apariencia de Renji—. ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

— Sí, estoy seguro, ¿tu novio aun no ha venido?

— No, creo que llegará mañana.

— Ah…

— ¿Qué te pasa? Siempre que te pones así es porque no encuentras la solución de algún problema.

Él se sorprendió, Tatsuki era de esas personas que solo necesitaba verlo para decir inmediatamente cual era su problema, siempre había sido así y al parecer los años no la habían cambiado, al menos eso no había cambiado en ella.

— Mi problema eres tú —dijo él en tono de queja, y antes de que ella objetara algo la interrumpió—. No sé porque me molesta tanto que vayas a casarte, Urahara cree que aun tengo sentimientos por ti, sentimientos que intento ocultar por temor a darme cuenta de la verdad. Pero eso no es cierto porque he vivido todo esté tiempo sin ti y he sido feliz, nunca sentí deseos de verte, ahora que estás aquí simplemente me siento patético de pensar en que no quiero que te cases.

— Renji —dijo ella—. No tengo una respuesta para ti, no pensé que si quiera te enterarías de mi boda, no quería que lo supieras, es raro que un antiguo novio vaya a tu boda, ¿no lo crees? Y si estás así de estresado por ello, no tienes que ir.

Él se rio burlonamente, ella no encontró gracia en la situación.

— ¿Soy un estúpido, verdad? —pregunto—. Diciendo esté tipo de cosas, cuando tú estás segura de querer casarte con "cómo se llame", camine hasta aquí y realmente no sé porque estoy aquí.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

— No —respondió—. No tienes idea de lo que significa para mí que una mujer me invite a pasar a su casa, y sé que no quieres saberlo porque tú no eres ese tipo de mujer.

— Renji —susurró ella—, creo que estoy enamorada, nunca antes me había sentido así con alguien, es algo diferente y sinceramente, creo que seré feliz con él. Lo siento mucho, Renji. No debí decirte eso, no quería ponerte en esta situación.

— No —dijo él después de respirar profundamente—. Me he equivocado en venir, y he comprobado lo que creía, más que tener sentimientos por ti es que realmente soy orgulloso, me siento así por algo tan obvio, ¿sabes por qué?

— Ni lo imagino.

— Porque nunca pude hacerte mía, quise hacer las cosas bien estando contigo y solo conseguí que me dejarás por irte a estudiar sin ninguna buena explicación, solo te fuiste y comprendí que se había acabado, estoy acostumbrado a conseguir _eso_ de las mujeres, y tú no me lo diste, eso es lo que me pasa.

— ¿Eso es cierto?

— Si.

— ¡Vete al demonio! —gritó Tatsuki.

— Por supuesto que me iré ahí porque ese es el lugar donde las personas como yo, caerán.

— ¡¿Por eso has venido? Me preocupaba que no tomaras las cosas bien, pero que me digas que soy la culpable de cómo te siente ahora porque nunca me entregue a ti, ¡eres un imbécil!

— Lo soy.

— Vete, Renji.

Sin decir nada, él se fue, así Tatsuki se recargo en la puerta de su casa, ¿por qué demonios estaba tan herida?, ¿por qué se sentía así?

.

.

Durante la gloriosa cena, Orihime se mantuvo unida a Ishida, ese ambiente definitivamente no era su mundo, pero ya lo había prometido. Nunca espero que el mundo en donde los doctores se desenvolvían pudiera parecerse tanto a aquel en donde su hermano siempre estaba. Grandes personalidades, doctores que solo saben hablar de sus logros, un circulo social muy alto. Algo superficial.

— Uryu —la gruesa voz de un hombre de cabellos blancos se dirigió a su acompañante, así que Orihime también lo miró, se parecía mucho a Ishida, así que supuso que era su padre—. Has venido…con una adorable señorita.

— Ryuken —Ishida dijo sin expresión alguna—. Ella es Orihime Inoue, una amiga mía.

Ryuken se detuvo a inspeccionarla.

— Es un placer, señor Ishida —Orihime repuso inmediatamente—. He escuchado mucho de usted.

— Probablemente en los periódicos, dudo mucho que haya sido mi hijo el que hablará de mí —la saludo cortésmente—. Siempre he tenido a Uryu como alguien de pocas palabras con respecto a su padre, señorita Inoue.

Ella sonrió, era evidente que padre e hijo no se llevaban de un manera cordial, más bien parecían odiarse. Orihime no entendió eso, se supone que padres e hijos deberían tener una buena relación, aunque ella no podría hablar por experiencia cuando sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña, así que no sabría definir el trato de padre-hijo.

— Dijiste que viniera —dijo Ishida—. Querías que presenciara algo, ¿qué es?

Ryuken se alegró.

— Antes dijiste que te gustaría escuchar algo agradable durante estas reuniones, no solo palabrerías sin sentido —dijo—. Contrate a alguien para que amenice hoy, quiero saber cual es tú punto de vista. La música nunca ha sido mi fuerte, pero lo he hecho para que veas que si escucho tus sugerencias y esas cosas paternalistas de las que siempre dices que carezco.

— ¿En serio? —Ishida se mofó—. ¿Y qué has escogido?

— Hable con el padre de tu amiga Rukia hace unos días, me recomendó a uno de sus hermanos —dijo—. Tiene un nombre extranjero, creo. Ah, ¡es él!

Orihime se giró a la dirección donde Ryuken acababa de señalar, y si, ese era el hermano menor de Byakuya Kuchiki. Ulquiorra Schiffer llego al evento, pero no estaba solo. Había una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes que lo acompañaba, él seguía siendo tan estoico como lo sería con cualquiera otra persona. Sin embargo, ella sonreía, ella estaba alegre estando con ese hombre.

_¿Quién es ella?_, se le paso por la mente a Orihime. Ulquiorra no era el tipo de hombre que llevaría a una mujer a un acontecimiento tan importante, él mantenía que cuando eligiera a alguien para ser su compañera en un día de trabajo sería alguien especial para él, pero Orihime no recordaba a esa mujer, nunca antes la había visto. Después de mucho tiempo, ella volvió a sentir celos de alguien y está vez no estaba segura de sí debería sentirlos cuando ella no era nada de él.

— Bienvenido —dijo Ryuken saludándolo—. Byakuya me ha contado maravillas de ti, espero que seas tan bueno.

— Soy mejor de lo que usted espera, señor Ishida —Ulquiorra ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a Orihime—. Está persona será mi acompañante en este evento, no le mencione esto antes porque ella acaba de llegar de sorpresa, aun así puedo asegurarle que es muy buena.

— Es un gusto, mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Oderschvank —dijo la joven, sonrojada ante el atractivo hombre.

— ¿Extranjera?

— Si, Ulquiorra y yo estudiábamos juntos antes.

Ishida notó el nerviosismo que se acumulaba en Orihime, así que puso una de sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida.

— No es nada.

— ¿Así que él es hermano del hermano de Rukia? —menciono Ishida, interesado, fue del modo que Orihime olvido por un momento a Ulquiorra, Ishida no era ningún estúpido después de todo—. ¿Eso no querría decir que Rukia es su hermana también?

— Si —respondió nerviosa—. Ellos son hermanos, ambos son adoptados de la familia Kuchiki y no tienen relación sanguínea. No te mentí si eso es lo que piensas, no es como si ellos no pudieran quererse como un hombre y una mujer.

Orihime sabía que Ishida se estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente.

— No, Rukia y él definitivamente no son pareja —aseguró—. Tu rostro lo dice todo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Mi rostro? —la verdad es que no era un secreto que Orihime no era buena con las mentiras.

— ¿Puede ser que él te guste, Inoue-san? Viendo tú reacción al verlo, podría decirse que lo a…

— No lo digas —susurro interrumpiéndolo—. Aun si es cierto, eso no cambiaría nada de lo que hay entre él y yo, así que quiero mantener mi relación tal y como está. Si él llega a enterarse seguramente me evitará, no digas eso ni de broma…

— Está bien, Inoue-san.

Al final, Ulquiorra se dirigió a Orihime.

— Orihime, no sabía que estarías aquí.

— Ishida-kun me invito, así que no creí que fuera algo malo venir —ella mantuvo una sonrisa, aun queriendo llorar—. Más ha sido mi sorpresa de verte aquí, con esta señorita.

Neliel no pudo evitar notar la tensión que había entre ellos, decidiendo mejor ir a buscar algo de comida.

— No es como si hubiera planeado que ella fuera mi acompañante hoy —dijo—. Pensé que sería agradable para los espectadores tener una voz que acompañe mi tétrico piano. Bien, te dejo con tu amigo.

Antes de que él se fuera, Orihime sintió que debería decir algo más.

— Ulquiorra —él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, luego ella le sonrió—. Suerte hoy.

— La tendré.

.

.

Momentos después de ese excitante momento entre Ichigo y Rukia, él estaba animado al haber estado con ella mientras se ponía la ropa, pero el rostro de Rukia no parecía muy contento, había sido extraordinario en todo sentido, pero ¡¿por qué tenía tanto miedo de decirle que todo era parte de su venganza? ¿Qué pensará él de ella al enterarse de eso? ¿La odiara? ¿La perdonara?

— ¿Qué tienes? —Ichigo, le dijo apareciendo detrás de ella ya vestido al menos de la parte inferior de su cuerpo—. Desde hace rato tienes una mirada triste, ¿no te gusto?

— Me gusto, mucho —respondió él—. Pero, hay algo que tengo que decirte…

— ¿Qué es? Soy todo oído.

— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? ¿O dejaremos de serlo?

— ¿Eh? Tu misma dijiste que no tendríamos que dejar de serlo, que la apuesta provocaba esto.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

— No —respondió—. Me di cuenta de que hay algo más aquí, no es sobre amistad…

Ella sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Seguirías diciendo lo mismo si te contará que el motivo de haberme acostado contigo es porque no me tomaba en cuenta como mujer y termine planeando esto? ¿Seguirías creyendo en que hay algo más aquí?

— ¿Qué?

— Si, esto ha sido por venganza.

¿Qué reacción tendrá Ichigo? ¿Podrá olvidar esto y perdonarlo?

**.**

**.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kia, Mei Fanel, metitus, Gzn, Violet Strawberry, mi amore ****Basi****, AkatsukiHime, FerchaO, DarkRukia4. En general a la gente que me lee.**

Gracias por leerme hasta este momento, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agradado. Las cosas se pondrán mejor, ya verán, esto es solo el comienzo, mi Renji aun no sabe lo que le espera ;O; e Ichigo y Rukia podría ser que solo necesitan un poco de tiempo y de comunicación, pero esperemos que todo esté bien. Ishida, Orihime y Ulquiorra, mi trió más controvertido, siento que esto no terminará muy bien y menos por lo que viene, amo a Orihime pero…necesito que pase.

¿Ha sido una corto capítulo, verdad? Espero que el próximo sea más largo.

Se les agradece los comentarios.


	7. Cuando alguien te de un consejo

**Just Be Friends  
.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7: Cuando alguien te de un consejo que te moleste, escúchalo. **

**.**

**.**

Una hermosa velada fue la que vivieron los cientos de doctores que se juntaron en la congregación, tuvieron el deleite de escuchar a Ulquiorra y su hermosa acompañante, melodías que anteriormente eran sombrías fueron convertidas en alegres sonidos, Orihime pudo notar que esa voz que poseía Neliel era la que cambiaba por completo la música de Ulquiorra, aquello la molestaba porque la hacía recordar que era una inútil si se trataba de hacer algo bueno o al menos útil por él, nunca ha podido regresarle nada a cambio por las cosas que hacía por ella. Y esa noche todo estaba lastimándola, Ulquiorra, Neliel, la música, incluso el sentirse estúpida por ello, además de comprender que estaba olvidando el porqué había ido a ese lugar a fin de cuentas.

— ¿No te diviertes, verdad? —le dijo Ishida preocupado, desde hace momentos no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo herida cada instante que pasaba esa noche, y eso lo entristecía, verla así no era agradable—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tú casa?

— No, estoy bien.

— Verlos te daña, ¿por qué sigues queriendo lastimarte? —le dijo—. No quiero ver esa mirada en tu rostro, me siento culpable. No me gusta ver a las mujeres sufrir.

Orihime sonrió.

— Eso suena a una frase de todo un mujeriego, pero olvide por un momento que eres amigo de Kurosaki-kun —Orihime quiso mantener una sonrisa, pero fallo en el intento, no podía estar contenta para nada—. A diferencia de lo que imaginas sobre mí, solo me he enamorado dos veces en mi vida, una fue de mi primer novio cuando era adolescente y la segunda ha sido de Ulquiorra, no soy experta en amar ni en ser amada, pero aun así sé que nunca conoceré a alguien que me haga sentir como él lo ha logrado, ni en mis siguientes vidas. Sin embargo, lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz con quién él pueda serlo, aun si no es conmigo. ¿Soy una idiota, verdad?

_Es una chica del tipo sensible_, pensó Ishida.

Todo lo que Orihime había dicho era cierto, hasta hace tiempo ella había carecido del amor verdadero, su hermano se pasaba todo el tiempo en los problemas de la empresa y pocas veces hablaba con ella, en su tiempo de estudiante la mayoría de las personas la etiquetaron como inalcanzable por su extraordinaria belleza, fue hasta que conoció a Ulquiorra y a Rukia que supo cómo se sentía el amor, la amistad, y descubrió que su primer novio fue un error en su vida, era alguien que la quería por el status social que ella podía proporcionarle sumado con su fisionomía, algo superficial.

— Quizás lo quieras porque no has conocido a alguien más —dijo Ishida.

— No es _solo_ eso, he tenido muchas citas, he salido con chicos, incluso si no he tenido citas románticas con él solo estar a su lado me emociona, cuando me ayuda sin que nadie se lo pida dice mucho más de lo que imaginas, él es diferente para mí a todos los hombres que he conocido —aseguro—. Puedo sonar como alguien que está idealizando a alguien, pero también sé muchas cosas negativas de él y eso no hace que lo quiera menos.

— Aun así, ¿podrías darle la oportunidad a alguien más? —preguntó Ishida—. A alguien como yo, ¿no crees?

Una ligera risa salió de la boca de Orihime, tanta fue su sorpresa que no supo si reír o quedarse callada.

— Me la he pasado bien cuando estoy contigo, quitando a aquellos dos, y posiblemente sería agradable salir contigo a solas —dijo ella sinceramente—. Pero, también sé que los hombres como tú no están hechos para una relación estable.

— ¿Pero estás de acuerdo en que pase algo serio entre Kurosaki y Rukia? —bromeó, pero luego se puso serio—. ¿Ellos si pueden y nosotros no? ¿Ni siquiera como amigos?

— No me malentiendas, acepto con gusto tu amistad, y sobre Kurosaki-kun y Rukia, es una situación muy diferente, ellos llevan años conociéndose, he sabido que en ocasiones él ha preferido pasar tiempo con Rukia en vez de sus citas, además sé que ella lo quiere de una manera especial, en ellos podría funcionar bien. Nosotros, —se burló ella—, ni siquiera existe aún un "nosotros", por eso acepto solo tu amistad, es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando te has portado muy amable conmigo.

— Inoue-san —susurro Ishida—. Me gustas, lo digo en serio.

— Sé que lo dices en serio, pero preferiría que me lo dijeras cuando no fuera solo porque soy hermosa, odio a ese tipo de hombres —sonrió—. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir al tocador.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa una vez regreses?

— No, mi hermano mayor vendrá a recogerme, ahora debo ir al tocador.

— Adelante.

Como si huyera, se alejo apresuradamente de él.

— ¡Maldita sea! —se dijo a sí mismo.

Ishida estaba acostumbrado a que cuando una mujer escuchaba sus declaraciones ellas caían a sus pies, era la primera vez que una de ellas solo decía "no" o más bien era un "no por ahora". Orihime estaba cautivándolo cada momento más, no podía creer que alguien como ella estuviera sufriendo por un tipo que tenía otras prioridades y que sobre todo, la ignoraba llevando a otra mujer, aunque Ishida no estaba siquiera seguro si él estaba enterado de los sentimientos de Orihime. Aunque ella es más obvia de lo que creía, si él no lo ha notado debe estar ciego.

— ¿Te ha rechazado esa jovencita? —su padre, Ryuken, apareció a su lado—. Soy tu padre y puedo ver que so lo ha hecho.

— ¿Vienes a burlarte o algo parecido?

— No soy tan malo como crees, Uryu, simplemente me ha sorprendido que alguien te rechace. Quizás debas poner más empeño, puede que sea ella con la cual sientes cabeza de una buena vez. Los años pasan y tengo que admitir que la idea de ser abuelo me agrada.

— Quizás siga tu consejo.

Ryuken se acomodo los lentes mientras sonreía.

— Es la primera vez que dices algo así, a pesar de eso, ¿te interesas demasiado por las mujeres, sabías? Pero ese interés es muy impuro, recuerda bien esto, ellas nacieron para ser amadas por los hombres y más que eso, para ser respetadas por nosotros. Incluso yo siempre le he sido fiel a tu madre que en paz descanse, pero a ti y a tus amigos no parece importarles la fragilidad de las mujeres, son fuertes en adversidades físicas y psicológicas, pero en los problemas del corazón son más débiles de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar.

— ¿Me estás dando terapia paternalista? Eso es nuevo en ti, Ryuken.

— A parte de director del hospital, soy ginecólogo —respondió en tonó satírico—, escucho eso todos los días y no me agrada que los hombres hagan que mis pacientes se la pasen hable y hable de sus problemas amorosos, así que espero que entiendas eso.

— No es como si ella fuera a ir contigo, ¿verdad?

— Haz como quieras, siempre cometes los mismos errores y nunca aprendes de ellos. Me voy, los invitados merecen mi atención —dijo alejándose de su hijo.

— Si, Ryuken, huye luego de dejarme pensando en lo cruel que soy como siempre lo haces.

Mientras tanto, Orihime estaba saliendo del tocador y se topo con Neliel frente a frente, ambas se miraron detenidamente más ninguna dijo nada, el ambiente se puso tenso y nada agradable. La confrontación parecía ser más de Orihime que de Neliel, la pelinaranja estaba reacia al hecho de que Ulquiorra tenía ese gusto de mujeres, mientras Neliel sonreía.

— ¿Eres amiga de Ulquiorra? —dijo Neliel para romper el hielo—. Hace un momento vi que hablaste con él.

— Algo así, pero hoy está contigo, ¿son amigos?

— Responderé igual que ti, somos algo así…pero, ¿estás celosa? Bueno, es obvio que estás celosa de mi, ¿acaso estás enamorada de Ulquiorra?

Orihime se sonrojo, lo cual le causo más gracia a Neliel, que alguien como Ulquiorra tuviera a una chica como está tan profundamente enamorada de él era increíble, con la cerrado que era él.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

— Bueno, no se necesita ser un genio para poder ver eso —dijo—. Pero si siempre mantienes tu distancia con él nunca conseguirás que él te tome en serio, él es ese tipo de hombre aunque puede seas tú el tipo de mujer que le interesa.

— Entonces, tú y él…

— Neliel —Ulquiorra llego, sorprendiéndose que Orihime estuviera ahí o al menos eso aparento—. Tenemos que irnos, mi contrato está terminado, no hay necesidad de seguir en este lugar.

— Está bien, pero…

Orihime volvió a sorprender que él pudiera tomarla de su brazo, pero se detuvo cuando llego al lado de ella.

— No pienses cosas equivocadas —susurro—. Diviértete, Orihime.

Aunque él se había alejado, Orihime aun pudo responderle.

— Si.

.

.

A paso apresurado, Ulquiorra se hacía seguir por Neliel que comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con los tacones, definitivamente no estaba hecha para usarlos al correr, más sorprendida estaba de que el serio Ulquiorra fuese capaz de mostrar algo de sensibilidad en él, lo más probable es que solo se comportará así con ciertas personas, Orihime sería una de ellas aunque ella ni estuviera segura de si Ulquiorra tenía o no los mismo sentimientos.

— Sube —dijo él cuando llegaron al automóvil.

— Si yo fuera tú —le aconsejó Neliel—, iría inmediatamente a hablar con esa chica llamada Orihime, no todos los días alguien te ama como ella lo hace, si te pones necio ese otro chico te la robará porque no es nada feo. Te lo digo por tu bien, al parecer a ti te interesa ella también…aunque no podría asegurarlo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto indiferente, aun así Neliel sabía cuán interesado estaba en su respuesta.

— Ulquiorra, eres alguien a quién rara vez puedo leer, te guardas la mayor parte de tu pensamientos para ti y no dejas que tus expresiones te delaten —aseguró ella—. Pero hace poco le dijiste, "_no pienses cosas equivocadas_". ¿Te preocupa que ella piense que tú y yo tenemos algún tipo de relación sentimental, verdad? Si no fuera así, dejarías que pensara lo que ella quisiera, tú no eres del tipo de hombre que dice las cosas sin pensarlas antes. La única verdad aquí es que te gusta esa mujer.

Él se quedo helado.

— Creo que tengo razón en algo, así que es mejor que hables con ella y aclares esto, no seré yo quien arruine tú perfecta futura vida. Te lo dije antes, si vine contigo es porque tú te ofreciste a ayudarme, no porque me guste o algo así, y lo sabes.

— Si —replicó—, aunque creo que tienes otros asuntos importantes que atender aquí, ¿no?

— Obviamente, pero esta ha sido una noche agradable y esa chica con solo verla se me hizo agradable, ¡no dejes pasar el tiempo!

— Lo pensaré…

Neliel rió, pero entro al automóvil al ver que él le abrió la puerta.

— Los hombres solo saben decir eso, más te vale que no lo pienses tanto.

— …

.

.

En la mansión de los Kuchiki, Hisana caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Byakuya intentaba calmarla.

— Estoy preocupada —Hisana mencionó cuando por fin se abrazó del brazo de Byakuya—. Rukia no ha venido estos días a vernos, ella no es así, algo debe estar preocupándola y yo debo ir a verla, sabía que comprarle ese departamento no era una buena idea.

— Ya te lo dije, ya es mayor y no siempre dependerá de nosotros, debemos darle espacio.

Él no quitaba su mirada de un libro, aunque ella estaba aterrorizada de que Rukia podría tener problemas, él pensaba que estaba exagerando, solo habían pasado a lo mucho cinco días desde que había visto a Hisana, pero su esposa era así.

— Tranquilízate, —le pidió—. Mañana te llevaré a verla, para que te des cuenta que está bien. Además, recuerda que el doctor te ha pedido que reposes, si sigues así esto no saldrá bien.

— Lo sé, eres un gruñón.

— Tú me elegiste.

— Lo sé, por eso tienes que ir por Rukia.

— Ya, mañana iremos a verla.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si.

.

.

— ¿Qué te parece? —dijo Rukia—. O mejor dicho, ¿qué te pareció mi venganza? Entenderé que estés enojado y que no quieras verme más, pero cuando tú me dijiste que no veías como una mujer me dolió más de lo que imaginas.

Él no dijo nada, lo cual puso más nerviosa a Rukia, no parecía enfadado pero tampoco parecía contento. Los hombres nunca saben cómo expresarse lo suficientemente bien, son muy complicados cuando se trata de sentimientos. Sin embargo, está vez ella necesitaba saber qué sería de ellos desde ese punto, él la había tomado como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho en su vida, la consideraba una hermosa mujer. Una mujer, ¿eso es lo que ella quería, no?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿No te acuerdas? Me dijiste que nunca me verías como una mujer, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo evitando la mirada de su, hasta ese momento, amiga. Rukia no podía creer que él solo dijera eso, después de lo mucho que ella había sufrido por esas palabras, su orgullo había sido sobajado y él solo decía "¿_de verdad_?"—. Bueno, no pensé al decirlo.

Ella sonrió deliberadamente.

— Tú nunca piensa, Ichigo. Y ahora, solo te estoy diciendo que no me acosté contigo por amarte ni mucho menos desearte, sino por lo molesta que estaba cuando no me consideraste una mujer, ¿estás bien con eso?

— Lo estoy, estoy muy, muy agradecido.

— ¿Solo eso?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estoy molesto por haberte metido conmigo en la cama? Pues no, no estoy molesto y si fue una venganza, tampoco me molesta mucho que digamos…no entiendo tu necedad de hablar de ello ahora.

— Te he engañado y tú no dices nada, ¿de verdad no estás ni un poco molesto?

— No, gracias por engañarme. Y si cumpliste con tu venganza, ahora si te veo como una mujer, ¿eso era lo que querías, no?

— ¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?

— No lo sé, pregúntale a mi jefe.

— Has perdido la apuesta, también. ¿Eso no te molesta ni un poco?

— No he perdido más de lo que he ganado —dijo él sonriéndolo—. Además, Urahara nos hizo reflexionar un poco, el dinero no solucionara nuestros problemas, problemas que recientemente tenemos y preferí dejar a un lado la apuesta. Nadie iba a ganarla de todas formas, no ahora que Tatsuki volvió, ni que Ishida conoció a tú amiga, y mucho menos ahora que esto pasó.

Él la beso, ella acepto ese beso con gusto.

— ¿Crees que estoy molesto?

No, no había indicios en su rostro de alguna molestia, Ichigo tenía siempre el seño fruncido como el que tenía en ese momento, no era de molestia, eso la asustaba. Esperaba que él se enojará, que no quisiera volver a hablarle en su vida, pero no esperaba que tomara las cosas tan a la ligera.

— Y fue divertido perder, de todos modos.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?

— No tiene que pasar nada más que esto, ¿o si?

Ella se sintió decepcionada, pero no dejo que él lo descubriera. Desde un principio ella no debió ni siquiera preguntarle eso, no tenía que haber nada entre ellos, no había necesidad, ella no lo deseaba, no lo quería. Así como él tampoco quería algo serio con ella, solo se vería estúpida frente a él si ella dejaba entrever su tristeza. Ichigo era su amigo y debía estar feliz de que eso continuara así, eran solo amigos. Al fin la vio como una mujer, se deleito con ella y ella con él, cumplió su cometido.

— Es cierto, es solo una noche, ¿verdad? La amistad pudo más, eso creo.

— Si, la amistad es primero.

Eso estaba bien, eso era lo correcto.

— Eres hermosa, y sé que encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo —dijo, luego de que encendió un cigarrillo y se dispuso a probarlo.

— No es eso —menciono la Kuchiki, quitándole y apagando el cigarro para luego susurrarle—. No fumes en mi departamento.

— Bien, pero ¿qué quieres decir con que "no es eso"?

— No creo encontrar a alguien, no porque seas lo mejor que haya encontrado sino porque no tengo interés en relaciones serias con nadie. No soy de las que quieren casarse, ni tener hijos, creo que está bien así.

— Aun así, deberías abrir tu corazón más. Si nosotros logramos superar esto, entonces te apoyaré cuando encuentres a ese alguien, después de todo somos amigos.

— Si.

¿En verdad podrían volver a ser amigos?, se preguntaba Rukia. Si justo ahora cada palabra de él la hacía sentirse indefensa, ¿podrían volver al pasado? Ella lo deseaba más que nadie, fue su idea esa venganza y ella se prometió que sería solo eso, una venganza. Pero ya no estaba tan segura de si seguía manteniendo la misma idea del principio, ahora estaba más confundida de lo que esperaba estar.

— ¿Quieres que volvamos a la cama una vez más? —le preguntó él pícaramente.

— Como quieras —respondió.

Cuando él iba a contestarle, sonó su celular con una divertida canción llamada "Lovefool" del grupo "The Cardigans", ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que no concordaba el aspecto gruñón de Ichigo con esa sencilla y algo hilarante canción, él inmediatamente contesto al notar que la sonrisa de Rukia se transformaba poco a poco en una risa de burla.

— Diga…oh, ¿está todo bien? —dijo preocupado—. Si, enseguida voy, y a estas horas de la noche, no se preocupe.

Él colgó.

— Creo que dejaremos esto para después, Rukia.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es Renji —dijo—, me llamaron de su familia, dicen que está muy extraño y que está dando vueltas en la pista de carreras sin detenerse ni cuando le hablan, ¡ese idiota! Temen que se vaya a una carrera de arrancones, conociéndolo es muy posible que lo haga.

— Espera, iré contigo.

— Segura, ese lugar no es para mujeres y las que van ahí no son unas damas.

— Renji es también mi amigo, tengo que ir a ayudarle en lo que pueda y yo tampoco soy lo que muchos llamarían una dama —respondió valerosamente y fue a ponerse algo más abrigador.

— Siempre es lo mismo contigo —menciono Ichigo suspirando.

Esa era la Rukia que él conocía. La que se preocupaba más por sus amigos que por ella misma, la que daba todo cuando se le necesitaba y definitivamente ella seguía siendo la misma amiga que él recordaba, aunque ahora todo era diferente. Aun si la seguía viendo como siempre lo había hecho, después de ese día todo sería un poco diferente.

— ¡Vámonos!

— Si.

.

.

Durante la fría noche, Orihime estaba esperando que pasara un taxi, luego de mentirle a Ishida sobre que su hermano iría por ella se marcho sin más, si él conociera la relación entre ambos hermanos nunca le hubiese creído que él se dignará a ir a recogerla. Pero ya no había manera de retroceder el tiempo, así que estaba sola, sin su chofer ya que tuvo la gran idea de darle el día libre, además de que ese lugar se estaba quedado vació. Había cometido el gran error de mentir, pero no quería darle más oportunidades a Ishida para decirle cuanto se interesaba en ella, seguramente lo único que le importaba era su cuerpo y nada más.

— Hola, señorita —un auto se detuvo frente a ella y su dueño era quien la llamaba.

— Déjeme en paz —dijo ella sin verle el rostro a ese hombre que se detuvo en un automóvil.

— No lo haré, es noche y está comenzando a hacer frío.

Al final pudo reconocer esa voz, era Ulquiorra quien estaba ahí por ella.

— Orihime —le dijo él, incluso su tono de voz podría traducirse como un tono de preocupación, aunque ella no quiso darle la mayor importancia porque si lo hacía solo caería más en algo en donde solo ella estaba enamorada—, seguramente le mentiste a ese chico, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo ella avergonzada, la había atrapado.

— Porque él no se ve como alguien que deja a una mujer indefensa irse sola a su casa y mucho menos si es que tiene una ligera probabilidad de pasar la noche con ella, ¿le dijiste que tú hermano vendría por ti? —eso había sonado tan él, le hizo un cumplido a Ishida e inmediatamente se lo arrebato.

Ella se sorprendió, tan solo con verla supo que mentira había dicho, Ulquiorra la conocía tan bien.

— Si, le dije eso.

— Esa es una mentira que nadie debería creerte, pero él no te conoce así que es normal que te creyera.

— Tal vez, pero eso que acabas de decir acerca de Ishida-kun, ¿crees que yo sería capaz de acostarme con él?

— Por supuesto que no —aseguró él—, aunque no te juzgaría si lo hicieras, pero sé qué clase de mujer eres Orihime.

Siempre era es el mismo problema, él decía cosas que ella no sabía clasificar, ¿sentía algo o no por ella?, cuando le hablaba así podía decirse que habían sentimientos entre los dos, pero luego de que se veían, cuando estaban con Rukia o alguien más él era simplemente frío con ella. ¿Cómo es que Orihime debería tomarlo? ¿Debería sentirse feliz o infeliz de ello? Él nunca aclaraba nada y eso la molestaba.

— De todos modos, —dijo ella haciéndose la enojada—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con aquella exuberante chica?

Él sonrió.

— ¿Exuberante? Mira quién habla —menciono él al mismo tiempo que Orihime veía su cuerpo y se sonrojaba—, Neliel ya está sana y salva en su casa. No hay necesidad de que me preocupe, y ya te lo dije que ella no es lo que tú imaginas, ahora sube al auto…por favor.

— Bien —dijo ella subiendo—. Fue una mala idea mentir y darle a mi chofer esté día libre, ¿verdad?

— Lo fue, pero no me sorprende de ti, tienes un sentido común muy extraño. Por eso cuando deje a Neliel, supuse que no dejarías que Ishida Uryu te llevará, así que vine.

— Gracias.

Ulquiorra arrancó el automóvil, ella simplemente miraba hacía el frente porque sabía que si se daba el lujo de poner nuevamente su mirada sobre él, no haría nada más que caer enamorada de él otra vez, ya no quería hacerse ilusiones con alguien que no estaba seguro de decirle siquiera sus sentimientos, ella quería al menos un poco de expresiones hacía ella, expresiones que él solo le daba a Rukia.

_¡Detente!_, Orihime se dijo a sí misma. No había necesidad de sentir celos de ella, Rukia estaba con Ichigo, ellos sentían algo el uno por el otro, de todos modos Rukia nunca ha considerado a Ulquiorra como un hombre, ella si lo ve como solo un hermano, justo como ve a Byakuya, esos celos no tenían fundamentos y ella lo sabía muy bien.

— Fue una larga noche —susurro Ulquiorra—. ¿Te la pasaste bien?

— Si.

— Parece que te llevas bien con los amigos de Rukia, me alegro.

Orihime notó que en esa voz había algo difícil de distinguir, ella no podía asegurarlo, se escuchaba más fuerte, más molesta, más hiriente de lo que normalmente era él.

— ¿Estás molesto?

— No, ¿por qué debería estar enojado?

— No lo sé, solo suenas enojado…aunque es posiblemente mi imaginación, aun así, para todos los demás que no te conocen pensarían que siempre estás enojado,

— Es verdad —Ulquiorra ligeramente sonrió.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

— Si sonrieras más seguramente muchas se enamorarían de ti al instante.

— No me importa a quién le guste o a quién no, en mi mente solo hay alguien y esa persona es la única que me gusta a mí, no hay nadie más a quién me interese agradarle, aunque a veces creo que hago todo lo contrario que eso.

Una triste mirada se dibujo en el rostro de Orihime, era una lástima que ese "alguien" no tuviera ojos para él.

— ¿Y quién es esa persona?

— ¿No te lo imaginas?

— ¿Es…Rukia? —dijo titubeando.

— No —respondió, Orihime mostro una expresión de sorpresa, en verdad no esperaba que lo negará con tanta facilidad—. Es cierto que amo a Rukia, pero no es de esa manera que muchos imaginan, quizás antes podría haberla amado así, pero estos años lejos del país me di cuenta de que el amor no es lo que yo imaginaba, no el amor de pareja. Es muy difícil diferenciándolo estando cerca, pero alejándose es tan fácil de ver.

— Y entonces, ¿quién es?

— Bueno… —él detuvo el auto en un lado de la carretera—. Pensé que lo sabrías, después de todo…eres tú.

— ¿Eh?

Como si un millón de campanas resonaran al mismo tiempo, Orihime se sintió confundida. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No se estaba volviendo una loca que escucha solo lo que ella quieres escuchar? Mejor dicho, ¿no se habrá quedado dormida por el frío de la noche y ahora estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño? No, definitivamente había escuchado lo que había escuchado. Pero aun así…

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Que…quiero agradarte.

— ¿No te estás burlando de mí, verdad? Porque si lo estás haciendo te juro que nunca te voy a…

Sin esperarlo, él la beso. ¿De verdad ella no estaba soñándolo?

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la Escritora: **¡Cielos! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento la tardanza. Las cosas se pondrán color de hormiga con Renji, además de que aun no decido sobre el triangulo amoroso de Ishida-Orihime-Ulquiorra, es muy difícil elegir, así que esto que han leído sobre ellos no es el final. Ichigo y Rukia, aparentemente todo está bien con ellos. Ando con muchos ánimos. Gracias por leerme.

**Agradecimientos:**

**loveloveichi: **no sé si aquí se aclaré que a Orihime le gusta Ulquiorra, aun es obvio, no puedo evitar amar el UlquiHime.

**Basi:** Mi amada Basi, cariño…qué bueno que te gusto el Lemmon, lo hice con cariño, pensé en ti XD Por cierto, ame a Chappy. Y no te preocupes, yo seguiré esta historia, solo me aleje un poco del foro, ¡te amo!

**Mitsukoo:** O: también para ti. Gracias por leer mi historia.

**Naoko Tendo:** Deje a Renji para después, me centre en Ishida-Orihime-Ulquiorra y el Ichigo-Rukia. Pero pronto sabremos algo de Renji.

**metitus:** ¡gracias! Hice mucho esfuerzo en el Lemmon, no se me da mucho eso, pero en el futuro habrá :)

**Paoooo:** ¡Gracias por leerme! Tranquila, luego leerás algo más fuerte.

**Kia:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario!


	8. Trato

**Just Be Friends  
.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8: Trato**

**.**

**.**

Entre la ida por Renji, la presencia de Ichigo cerca de ella, la ligera y perturbante sensación de molestia que no podía dejar a un lado. Rukia estaba volviéndose loca, se suponía que no debería sentirse…mal…por darse cuenta que Ichigo la tomaba como cualquier otra mujer, no se molesto, tampoco pareció darle tanta importancia a que ellos hubieran tenido relaciones. Él simplemente estuvo de acuerdo en que había estado bien y eso sería todo. Pero, ¿por qué se molestaba? No tenía sentido y ella lo sabía, pero aun así algo en su interior parecía estar sufriendo.

_A eso le llamas remordimiento o quizás Orihime tenía razón y soy de las que se enamoran por algo tan simple_. Pensó Rukia, pero luego al darse cuenta de que estaba empleando la palabra enamorarse sobre Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse con nauseas. _No, eso nunca._

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunto Ichigo—. ¿Estás enojada?

— No —fría y rápida fue su respuesta.

— Entonces, si lo estás —dijo él—. Eres tan trasparente, se puede saber con solo ver tu rostro que estás enojada.

— Deja de hacerlo —dijo Rukia—, deja de ver mi rostro y mantén tu mirada hacia el frente, por ese tipo de distracciones ocurren los accidentes.

Ichigo obedeció.

— Que demandante te has vuelto —susurro—. Cambiando de tema, y nota que mantengo la mirada hacia el frente, ¿crees que Renji esté bien? Cuando me llamaron dijeron que estaba mal, que tomo el auto diciendo que quería despejar su mente y no ha parado.

— Seguramente tuvo una pelea con Tatsuki, siempre creí que él seguía manteniendo sentimientos por ella aun después de todo este tiempo, es raro ya que él ha mantenido relaciones con no sé cuantas mujeres, no es normal ver a un hombre que siga amando a una antigua novia —respondió Rukia—, pero Tatsuki va a casarse en un par de semanas, que triste por él pero no puedo estarlo por ella, si es feliz con quién está ahora…entonces, Renji debería solo aceptarlo.

— Renji es un idiota —mencionó Ichigo.

— Hay un montón de idiotas en este mundo, Ichigo —dijo Rukia recalcando la palabra "idiotas"—. Siempre crees que nunca hallarás uno más idiota que el anterior, pero la verdad es que el siguiente es incluso peor, por eso he decidido no enamorarme de nuevo.

— Y aun así, ¿te acostaste conmigo?

— Si, pero eso no significa que me enamoraré de ti, idioooota.

— Ah, es una lástima —dijo Ichigo, lo cual intrigo un poco a Rukia—, siempre he querido ver a la "enamorada Rukia". Cuando salías con Kaien no eras del todo afectuosa con él.

— Obviamente no lo sería frente a ti —la manera en que ella lo dijo molesto a Ichigo, pero Rukia no pudo verlo ya que notó que habían llegado a su destino—. Estamos aquí.

Y, definitivamente, Renji estaba ahí, en la lujosa pista de carreras de la cual su familia era dueña. Ichigo recordaba con claridad que a Renji no es que le fascinara mucho las carreras de autos sino que él encontraba en ese lugar algo que nada ni nadie más le podía dar, le daba tranquilidad y le ayudaba a pensar más calmadamente, así que una vez escucho que él llevaba ahí horas significaba que estaba en un gran problema. Ichigo no dijo nada y se sentó en un banco que estaba ahí, Rukia le hizo compañía.

— ¿No vas a decirle que pare?

— No, cuando él quiera detenerse lo hará, déjalo que siga tanto como quiera luego hablaremos con él. Solo esperemos.

— Bien.

— ¿Puedo traerte algo de café? Está comenzando a helar.

— No, estoy bien.

— Rukia…yo…

Para la sorpresa de ambos no pasó ni un minuto para que él detuviera el auto frente a ellos, Renji salió sudado y con un rostro de pocos amigos, pero aun así se forzó para mostrar una sonrisa lasciva al darse cuenta que Ichigo y Rukia estaban juntos a esas horas.

— Que sorpresa, ¿juntos a estas horas? —dijo, eso saco de quicio a Rukia.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho? ¡Es por ti que estamos aquí!

— Lo siento, solo decía.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto Ichigo ignorando el arrebato de Rukia—, me dijeron que no te veías era de tus mejores noches.

— Tuve una discusión con Tatsuki hace rato, creo que le di demasiada importancia a mis sentimientos y no tuve en mente los de ella ni un solo segundo, mi egoísmo salió a relucir cuando menos debería hacerlo —dijo—. Me comporte como un idiota con ella, seguramente no querrá verme nunca más en su vida y no la culparía de ello.

Rukia e Ichigo no dijeron nada.

— No sé que está más dañado si mi orgullo o mis sentimientos. Si es mi orgullo estaré bien tarde o temprano, pero si resultan ser mis sentimientos ahí si habrá un maldito problema —gruñó mientras decía—. Esto de la apuesta vino a arruinar todo, me desestabilizo sin mujeres y luego Tatsuki aparece frente a mi más hermosa que nunca como si fuera tan fácil resistirme a su belleza, ella ya no está enamorada de mí y yo arruine lo que podría ser una bonita amistad, soy un idiota.

— Eso ya lo sabíamos, parece que estoy rodeada de idiotas —dijo Rukia mirando despectivamente a Ichigo.

— ¿Estás molesta con Ichigo? —le pregunto Renji—, ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

— Bueno, la verdad… —Ichigo intentó contarle la verdad.

Rukia le dio un golpe que lo dejo paralizado.

— ¡Maldi…ta! —fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo.

— Ya conoces la fuerza de Rukia, nunca te metas con ella —se burlo Renji—. Entonces, ¿si ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

— No ha pasado nada importante, esté idiota no conoce el termino de confianza ni de discreción y dirá cosas estúpidas como siempre. Ahora es ver cómo haremos que Tatsuki te perdone, ¡tienes que ir a su boda!

— No iré Rukia, aun si me perdona. Desde un principio debí negarme, pero no lo hice y cometí un gran error a causa de ello, ahora estoy bien y he tomado mi decisión.

— Pero…

— Déjalo —dijo Ichigo, impidiendo que Rukia dijese algo más—. Cuando un hombre ha tomado una decisión como esa, solo él puede hacerse cambiar de opinión, si dice que está bien con la decisión que él ha elegido entonces creamos en él, ¿te parece, Rukia?

— Bueno, los hombres al menos se entienden entre sí, pero no comprenden para nada a las mujeres. Sé que Tatsuki estaría encantada de que fueras.

— Luego de lo que pasó…sé que no querrá verme.

Rukia sonrió. Lo único que ella quería era que sus amigos estuvieran bien y que fuera felices, pero luego de analizar las palabras de Ichigo comprendió que quizás esa era la solución, si ambos estaba bien así entonces no tenía porque entrometerse. Las relaciones humanas resultaban ser complicadas de por sí, ahora si había un tercero sería incluso más complejo solucionarlo, quizás el tiempo ponga en su lugar a todos.

— ¿Vas a estar bien, verdad? —Rukia le pregunto con verdadera preocupación, él le sonrió asintiendo—, Hemos sido amigos desde hace años y me preocupe cuando escuche que estabas en mal estado a estas horas del día.

— Estaré bien, solo necesitaba despejar mi mente —respondió—, pero ustedes dos deberían resolver sus propios problemas antes de querer ayudar a los demás. No sé que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero Rukia estás muy enojada con Ichigo y tú —dijo dirigiéndose al pelinaranja— ni cuenta te das, sería mejor que platicaran.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, pero terminaron evadiendo su mirada.

— No ha pasado nada importante —asumió Rukia—. ¡Vamos a descansar! Ha sido un largo día y yo tengo que trabajar mañana.

— ¿En qué? —pregunto Ichigo.

— En nada que te interese, solo tengo que tener listo un cuadro para un amigo.

— Ah.

— ¿Nos vamos?

— Si.

Quizás fue algo ligero y sin importancia, pero Ichigo sintió curiosidad de saber quién era ese amigo, Rukia no tenía muchos amigos fuera de ellos y qué hablará de alguien como un "amigo" era algo que a cualquiera que la conociera se interesaría en saber, aun así Ichigo no le pregunto nada más y decidió solo llevarla a su casa, ya habían pasado por muchas cosas esa noche y después tendría tiempo de platicar con ella.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Ulquiorra y Orihime estaban entrando al departamento.

— Gracias por traerme —dijo ella evadiendo la mirada de Ulquiorra, él no se enojo ni sorprendió por su reacción simplemente asintió—. Entonces…buenas noches.

— No fue nada —respondió, y sin que Orihime lo esperara acerco sus labios al oído de la mujer, ella quedo pasmada—, entiendo que no hayas dicho nada aun pero, tengo que escuchar tú respuesta en algún momento.

— Si fuera por mi —dijo alejándose—, te diría que si en un segundo pero, siempre he creído que tú amor era dirigido a Rukia y no a mí, me ha tomado por sorpresa que dijeras que a quién quieres soy yo…no sé qué creer y tengo…

Él camino hacía la puerta y al estar a punto de cruzarla se detuvo.

— No soy el tipo de hombre que juega o miente en este tipo de asuntos. Descansa y ten una buena noche.

Fue lo único que dijo, luego salió y dejo el edificio, cuando Orihime sintió que ya no estaba se dejo caer al suelo.

— Soy una estúpida.

Por su lado, Ulquiorra no mostraba una señal de que estuviera enojado en su rostro, pero en el interior podría decirse que eso lo lastimo.

— Tshh —dijo justo cuando sonó su celular—. Si, habla Ulquiorra.

No pasó más de un minuto para que una sonrisa amarga apareciera en sus labios.

— Si, estaré ahí en unos 15 minutos.

Al colgar y antes de subirse a su automóvil dirigió una última mirada al departamento de Orihime donde una luz un se hacía presente. Aun seguía despierta.

.

.

Por otro lado, aunque era ya de madrugada Neliel aun estaba sentada en el porche de su casa fumando mirando el cielo nocturno, hace años que no lo hacía y se sorprendía que lo pudiera hacer en un país como Japón, desde que conoció a Ulquiorra se podría decir que su vida dio un giro inesperado, él había llegado hasta ella después de todo lo que habían pasado, el tiempo y los problemas. Llego a su lado cuando todo en su vida estaba de cabeza, cuando su mundo estaba destrozado.

— Puede que haya sido el destino, ¿no crees lo mismo? —dijo llevándose una foto al pecho—, él me ha ayudado en el momento en que necesitaba ayuda, el momento en que tú me dejaste atrás. Tengo que encontrarte sino no habrá servido de nada que él regresará ni que me ayudará.

Esa fotografía contenía una imagen de ella y de un hombre de risa burlona, alto, de tez blanca, cabello largo que ocultaba uno de sus ojos, un cabello totalmente negro, aun eran jóvenes en aquel tiempo, quizás 16 o 17 años, tenía algo escrito, algo como: "NELIEL Y NNOITRA", ella era feliz en ese entonces, más feliz de lo que las palabras pudiera describir. Ella estaba enamorada, como una idiota.

— Nnoitra —susurró— sigo esperándote, aun después de tanto tiempo. Nunca pude decirte mi verdadero sentir, tú nunca fuiste un juguete para mí…eras quien más me importaba.

Solo deseaba haberle dicho "lo siento" cuando pudo hacerlo, Neliel derramó un par de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué viniste a este lugar sin siquiera decírmelo? Me pregunto si ¿aun me recordarás?

No era sencillo amar y para su error lo conoció en el momento menos adecuado, con la persona menos adecuada, pero los asuntos del corazón no estás escritos simplemente pasan y luchar contra ellos no nos lleva algún lugar, por desgracia para Neliel lo comprendió demasiado tarde. No, quizás hubo una piedra en su camino, pero no se detendría hasta verlo de nuevo y decirle sus sentimientos, si después de eso él la rechazará entonces…podría regresar a casa en paz.

— Ya estoy aquí.

.

.

Al día siguiente Rukia estaba en su Taller de pintura terminando uno de los cuadros que Koichi le había pedido, mañana era el día en que él le regalaría ese detalle a su madre y no había dormido muy bien, pero el trabajo era el trabajo. Sin embargo, pasó toda la noche pensando en lo malo que fue el día anterior para ella, consiguió en parte su cometido y así Ichigo la vio como una mujer, él lo dijo pero hubo algo que molesto a Rukia y no entendía si siquiera tenía sentido.

— ¡Demonios! —gruñó.

— ¿Es tan difícil hacer eso? —la risueña voz de Koichi llego a los odios de Rukia luego de haber ido a comprar un par de bebidas para los dos, ella giro para verlo y aun sin ganas le sonrió—, veo que no ha sido tu mejor día, desde que llegue está mañana has tenido un carácter para temer. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

— No realmente —dijo, evadiendo la pregunta y tomando la lata que Koichi le estaba dando.

Él la miro fijamente.

— Seguramente ha sido por…Ichigo Kurosaki —Rukia se sorprendió al escucharlo, Koichi se dio cuenta que tenía razón—. Así que ¿lo que habías planeado, sobre esa venganza tuya, no salió como esperabas?

— ¿Solo has venido a decirme "te lo dije"?

— No, como ya te dije he venido por el trabajo que te encargué. Pero decir "te lo dije" es un plus a mi visita, ya sabes, jugar con los sentimientos es jugar con fuego y parece que te has quemado, Rukia.

— Koichi, tal vez sentí cosas que no debería sentir, pero...a él no le intereso realmente, no se molesto luego que le dije que había sido una venganza y eso me enfureció mucho más, si me llego a ver como una mujer pero, solo fue ese momento.

Koichi soltó una sonrisa burlona, se dio cuenta que Rukia tomó eso como algo más personal. Él siempre supo que eso pasaría, las mujeres están hechas para amar tan fácilmente solo que ellas lo ignoran siempre. Koichi solo le sonrió y toco sus mejillas, que estaban manchadas por pintura, Rukia no sintió la necesidad de alejarse de esas manos porque no eran peligrosas, no la dañarían. Había hablado poco tiempo con él, pero había sido el tiempo que necesitaba para saber que podía confiar en él.

— Oh mi —exclamo la delicada voz de Hisana al ver esa escena—. Byakuya, ¡mira esto!

Hisana apuro a su esposo, él desganado luego de una semana llena de trabajo sonreía al ver tan iluminada el rostro de su amada, pero esa sonrisa se esfumo cuando vio la "escena" con de la que tanto hablaba. La sorpresa lleno su facciones, comprendía que Rukia era una mujer que podía elegir con qué tipo de hombre estar, pero ese era un niño en comparación de ella, seguramente no tendría ni planeado que hacer con su vida aun, y Byakuya solo se preocupaba por el futuro de su querida hermana.

— ¡Rukia!

— Esto no es lo que parece, hermano —dijo Rukia alejándose de Koichi—. Él es un amigo, solo eso, ¿verdad?

— Si —respondió Koichi—. Es un gusto, soy Koichi Nakamura.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada, Rukia decidió presentarlos.

— Ella es mi hermana mayor Hisana y su esposo, Byakuya Kuchiki —dijo—. Ahora mismo seguro creen que tenemos un romance secreto.

— Qué más quisiera yo que fuera eso —Koichi aclaró—. Pero, por desgracia, nosotros solo somos amigos.

— ¿Y bien?, —preguntó Rukia seriamente— ¿a qué han venido?

Hisana, quién había planeado desde el día anterior está visita, se sintió ofendida por su hermana.

— Cómo no nos habías visitado pensamos que sería un bonito detalle venir a verte —dijo —, pero creo que hemos llegado en un buen momento, o es que quizás ¿ya no nos necesitas Rukia? Si es así solo dínoslo.

Rukia suspiro, no debió ser tan ruda con ella. Hisana era muy sensible y comprensiva, pero cuando se trataba de ella sería mejor darle por su lado.

— Está bien, soy feliz de verlos. Pero en este momento tengo mucho, mucho trabajo, y de verdad, que lo que más me encantaría es poder platicar con ustedes, es solo que Koichi ha estado aquí desde temprano esperando por su cuadro. Soy lo bastante profesional como para darme cuenta que el cliente, ahora mismo, es lo más importante. Hermana, prometo que iré a verlos durante la noche y llevaré a Orihime…si me dejan decirles un secreto, algo entre Ulquiorra y ella pasó ayer y quiere verlo, ¿pueden organizar una cena familiar? ¿Qué te parece eso, Hisana?

— Encantador —dijo—, ya era hora que Ulquiorra sentará cabeza y qué mejor que con la adorable Orihime. ¡Vamos, Byakuya! Tenemos que poner manos a la obra.

— Si, si.

— Cuídate, Rukia.

Como el viento, Hisana y Byakuya se fueron, Koichi solo rió.

— Es muy enérgica tu hermana y se parece mucho a ti, podría decirse que parecen gemelas.

— Antes no era así, Hisana era muy enfermiza de joven, su corazón era muy débil y no podía ser, como tú dices, tan enérgica hasta que pudo recibir un trasplante de corazón, para ella fue como volver a nacer, de pronto se volvió más alegre de lo que era y comenzó a comportarse como la acabas de ver, aun así tiene que estarse checando durante el año y tomando algún medicamento —dijo, la mirada de Rukia era de estar contenta, eso le gustaba a Koichi, Rukia se veía mejor siendo feliz—, pero está bien ahora y eso es lo que más me hace feliz.

— Es bueno verte feliz —Koichi

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Oye! ¡Rukia!

Era Ichigo. Entró velozmente al taller y encontró a su mejor amiga y a otro chico en una situación que él conocía muy bien, no pudo evitar endurecer su mirada. No es como si estuviera molesto más bien era ¿sorpresa? Si, debía ser eso, no podía imaginar que algún día vería a Rukia en ese tipo de posición con ese tipo de hombre, al menos así ya no se preocuparía porque lo que habían hecho el día anterior fueran tan enserio.

— _Quizás antes hubiera…_ —susurró el pelinaranja, pero ninguno de los otros dos lo pudo escuchar.

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Solo venía a verte y te iba a invitar para ir a ver un juego con los chicos, como en los viejos tiempos —dijo, luego de intentar suavizar su mirada sin ningún efecto—. Pero al parecer estoy interrumpiendo algo, él debe ser el amigo que mencionaste ayer, ¿verdad? Hola, soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

— Está es la segunda vez que me presento a alguien en este lugar, soy Koichi Nakamura.

_Así que este es el famoso Ichigo Kurosaki_, pensó Koichi. Era más interesante de lo que él imaginaba, y tuvo una reacción inesperada al verlo con Rukia, quizás Rukia no se había dado cuenta aun, pero Ichigo era mucho más transparente de lo que ella era. _Son como un par de adolescentes_, pensó.

— Quizás sea la próxima vez —dijo Ichigo—, entonces me voy.

— Espe…ra —Rukia lo detuvo, con solo escuchar su voz Ichigo detuvo sus movimientos—, antes de que te vayas, ¿irás con Kisuke hoy?

— Si, iremos los cuatro.

— ¿Puedes dejarle un cuadro a Yoruichi-san? —Rukia evadió la mirada de Ichigo al preguntárselo.

Ichigo tomó su tiempo para responder.

— Claro.

— Deja lo traigo —Rukia se fue corriendo.

Luego de un largo silencio entre los dos hombres, Koichi dijo:

— Rukia es muy trabajadora, ¿verdad?

— Desde que la conozco lo es.

— Ichigo, perdón por tutearte, pero no hay necesidad de que me mires tan hostilmente, Rukia y yo solo somos amigos, así que no tienes que verme así.

— ¿Así como?

— Como si te la quisiera robar.

Ichigo dejo escapar una sonrisa astuta.

— Rukia no me pertenece —dijo—, así que no puedes robármela, no hay lógica en lo que dices. Solo déjame decirte esto, sé qué tipo de intenciones tienes con Rukia, y más si dices que eres _amigo_ de ella, las conozco mejor de lo que imaginas y solo voy a decirte algo, si la lastimas…incluso si llegas a pensar por lo menos en lastimarla te las verás conmigo.

— No eres quién para decírmelo, mis intenciones con ella son sinceras, lo único que busco ahora es amistad, más bien deberías ser tú el que pensara en no lastimarla, Rukia es el tipo de mujer que con el más ligero roce resulta lastimada.

Ichigo no dijo nada a ello, era cierto lo que Koichi decía.

— Es tú amiga, ¿por lo menos sabes eso, no?

— ¡Ya lo sé!

— No la lastimes, Ichigo.

— No hay algo entre ella y yo como para que la lastime, así que no vengas con jueguitos de palabras, si la quieres solo díselo.

— Lo que siento por ella nunca la alcanzará de esa manera porque…

— Ya regrese —dijo Rukia interrumpiéndolos—, ¿encontraron que platicar?

Rukia los miro, ambos sonrieron.

— Si. Koichi es un buen amigo para ti, Rukia —respondió Ichigo.

— Lo mismo digo de él.

— Que bueno que se están llevando bien, quizás puedan llegar ser amigos.

Ichigo tomó el cuadro que llevaba Rukia.

— Quizás en un futuro, nos vemos otro día.

Él se fue, Koichi aun sonreía y es que se había dado cuenta de que esto a penas y estaba comenzando, quizás él e Ichigo tenían más en común de lo que esperaba.

— Ustedes dos tienen una relación única —dijo.

— ¿Eh?

— Nada, primero tengo que decirte algo —el rostro de Koichi se tornó serio, eso la preocupó—. Rukia, a parte del cuadro, también he venido a decirte algo que me tiene preocupado desde ayer. ¿Recuerdas aquel chico que llego a la mañana siguiente en que tú y yo…tú sabes…?

Rukia pensó en ello unos segundos.

— Ah, ¿Ulquiorra? Si, él es mi hermano, ¿qué pasa con él?

— Quizás esto no sea mi problema, pero ayer lo vi en el bar donde trabajo y estaba hablando con un par de hombres que, para serte sincero, no tienen muy buena reputación en la cuidad, me pareció correcto que deberías saberlo. Con ese tipo de personas no se debería meter, ellos solo te acarrean problemas.

— ¿Ulquiorra? Él acaba de llegar del extranjero, no es de los tipos que hablan mucho, pero igual hablaré con él…gracias por decírmelo.

— Volviendo al tema —dijo rápidamente y más emocionado—. Tú e Ichigo tienen una relación bastante interesante, en donde los dos son muy ingenuos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Si te pones a pensarlo, ustedes dos son básicamente compatibles —aclaró—, es más, con solo verlos hace un momento me di cuenta que a Ichigo no le agrado que estuvieras conmigo.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que Ichigo estaba celoso hace un momento? —Rukia se burló, en verdad que no podía creer en las palabras que Koichi le estaba diciendo— ¿Ichigo celoso por mi? Primero se acaba el mundo antes de que eso suceda.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella no entendió.

— ¿Miedo a qué?

— Tú le quieres, él te quiere, ¿qué tan difícil es eso de comprender?

— Solo no entiendo tu "querer", Ichigo y yo hemos sido amigos por años, desde hace más o menos 8 años y, sinceramente, jamás se nos ha pasado por la mente el simple hecho de querer tener ese tipo de relación. Si, me conste con él, y si, lo disfrute, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que sentir eso.

— Piensa, te acostaste conmigo aquella vez, te has acostado con Ichigo, ¿no ves la diferencia?

Rukia iba a refutar, pero en el camino se dio cuenta que las palabras de Koichi tenían sentido. Era diferente, no es como si Koichi valiera menos, pero si lo comparaba con Ichigo era diferente. ¿Será porque son amigos? Definitivamente no podía decir porque son diferentes, solo lo eran, cuando estuvo con Ichigo fue más profundo, sintió más, le gusto más.

— No, no es amor. Él no me ama y yo no lo amo, solo es porque es mi amigo, cuando tu y yo pasamos la noche eras un desconocido, Ichigo en cambio es mi amigo, eso es lo diferente.

— Rukia…

— ¡Basta de ese tema! Tengo que terminar tu cuadro antes de irme por Orihime.

— No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

— Si, si.

.

.

Ya llegada la noche, Rukia entro en la habitación de Ulquiorra lo más sigilosamente posible, hacía años que no iba a ese lugar desde que él decidió ir al extranjero tan repentinamente y verlo con un rostro tan complicado le hacía gracia, en verdad no podía creer que se hubieran confesado él primero según lo que Orihime le había contado en el camino, estaba feliz por ambos, los quería tanto que saber que los dos correspondían sus sentimientos era algo que ella repentinamente…envidió.

— Estoy tan celosa de Orihime —dijo burlándose—, tener un novio tan atractivo.

— ¿Rukia? ¿Ya llegaron?

La sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de Rukia molestó a Ulquiorra quién evadió inmediatamente a su hermana.

— No seas tímido, muestra algo de felicidad al saber que tu futura novia ha llegado.

— ¡Rukia!

— Ya, ya. No tienes que molestarte tanto, me alegra que los dos hayan dicho sus sentimientos más saber que tú le correspondes, Orihime es una mujer muy sensible y es mi mejor amiga, solo quiero que mi hermano y mi amiga sean muy felices, pero estoy un poco celosa de que ella ahora se robara la atención que siempre tuve de ti.

Él se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia. De repente, un recuerdo de cuando Rukia era más joven se cruzó por la mente de Ulquiorra, desde ese día ya no guardaría aquel secreto que tanto tiempo lo aquejo, tenía que decírselo antes de ver a Orihime sino eso nunca terminaría.

— Anteriormente…te amaba, como a una mujer —mencionó sorprendiendo a Rukia—. Es normal que no lo entiendas y que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero te ame durante tanto tiempo que parece no poder irse tan fácilmente, pero ahora…

— Amas a Orihime —dijo Rukia completando la frase de Ulquiorra, él asintió—. Está bien saber que alguien como tú me amo, me hace sentir muy importante. Ahora quiero que seas feliz con quién quieras ser feliz.

— Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes aun, pero no tienes porque saberlas, lo único que tienes que saber es que siempre estaré a tu lado y cuando necesites un hermano con quién hablar ahí estaré.

Rukia le sonrió, pero luego de meditarlo un tiempo creyó que era tiempo de que le preguntará sobre lo que Koichi le había contado. Temía que él se iba a enojar, no era de los que les gustará preocupar a los demás y quería solucionar todo por él mismo pero, por la forma en que Koichi se lo había dicho, temía que eso fuera algo realmente grave.

— Ulquiorra, alguien me dijo que te vieron ayer en un bar con personas extrañas y que tienen una reputación muy lamentable en la zona, ¿puedes decirme de que va eso? No quiero meterme en tu vida privada, pero…

— Entonces no lo hagas, Rukia.

Esa había sido la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que Ulquiorra le hablaba tan cortantemente. Seguramente estaba metido en algún problema que no quería que nadie más supiera, o al menos eso creía Rukia. Aun así, le dolía que no confiara tanto en ella como para contarle sus problemas, Ulquiorra tenía que entender que no estaba solo, no más.

— Puedes confiar en mí.

— Lo sé —dijo—. Pero esté es mi problema y quiero arreglarlo a mi manera, así que no te metas o en serio que me enojare, no quiero iniciar una pelea contigo, tampoco quiero involucrarte en algo sin importancia.

— Bien, pero te en cuenta que tu relación a penas comenzó con Orihime, no le mientas a ella. Sé sincero con ella.

— Lo haré, sabrá lo que tenga que saber, nada más y nada menos.

— Hmmm…

— ¿Dónde está ella?

— En mi antigua habitación, está esperándote.

Él se fue, Rukia lo conocía tan bien que sabía que iba a reaccionar así, como hermano era el mejor pero si se trataba de sus asuntos personales no le gustaba que nadie más se involucrara.

— Tienes que aprender que no estás solo en este mundo.

.

.

— ¿Cómo debería decirle? —Orihime se preguntaba ansiosa—. Pensé que llegando aquí sería más fácil, pero es más difícil…quizás él de haya dado cuenta de que no soy la adecuada.

Sin darse cuenta Ulquiorra apareció ante ella.

— Orihime.

— Hola —susurro Orihime, nunca antes imagino que verse frente a Ulquiorra le iba a causar tanto miedo. No, no era miedo, no estaba segura de que fuera pero, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no sabía que palabras decirle que fueran las correctas—, le pedí a Rukia que organizará esto…espero que no te hayas molestado.

— No me gusta este tipo de reuniones, pero si es para escucharte puedo hacer una excepción —dijo—. Y bien, ¿vas a rechazarme?

— No, espere este momento desde que te conocí, siempre temí no ser suficientemente buena, o tan Rukia para poder gustarte. Viví constantemente celosa de ella y me da pena decirlo porque ella es mi amiga, pero no podía evitar verte sonreírle de una manera tan tierna —tanto era el nervio de Orihime que rió deliberadamente, no tenía sentido nada de lo que estaba diciendo—, siento que estás palabras que estoy diciendo están haciéndote recapacitar, es como si las dijera para que lo volvieras a pensar y te dieras cuenta de que no soy a quién amas. Es solo lo que siento, no puedo decirte que soy la mejor o que soy perfecta porque sería una mentira, pero si puedo decirte que desde el momento en que te conocí te ame, luego de conocerte aun te amo y seguramente, pase lo que pase, te seguiré amado, yo solo…

Él la cayó colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los sus labios, ella guardo silencio.

— Te conozco —dijo él—. En parte ha sido mi culpa que esos celos te alcanzarán, hubo un tiempo en que mis sentimientos por Rukia no eran del todo puros, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que la quería como una hermana y solo había sido un momento de confusión, además de que no soy un experto en expresarme, así que temí que luego de irme a estudiar al extranjero te olvidaras de mi, pero no fue así. No espero de ti a la mujer perfecta, conozco tus temores, sé cuantas veces has caído en el llanto y sé también los motivos, no estoy pidiéndote que seas la mejor en todo, solo quiero que seas tú. Te quiero tal cual eres, la verdad no tenía planeado confesarme tan pronto, pero cuando te vi siendo tan afectuosa con el amigo de Ichigo Kurosaki temí que te estabas alejando de mí. _Quiero estar contigo_ es lo único que puedo decirte para que comprendas lo que realmente siento.

Orihime sonrió.

— Diciéndome este tipo de cosas con ese rostro tan sereno y sin expresiones podría jurar que podrías decir lo mismo para decir que comida te gusta más, pero yo también te conozco, conozco ese brillo en tus ojos cuando dices la verdad y justo ahora lo tienes, yo también quiero estar contigo.

Orihime había soñado con ello tanto tiempo que no sabía si confiar en lo que sus ojos y su mente decían, por primera vez estaban de acuerdo y estaba pasando, ella después de esperar tantos años anhelándolo pudo escuchar de Ulquiorra que quería estar con ella, por primera vez sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, no pudo evitar caer en llanto justo como había dicho Ulquiorra, no era algo que pudiera guardar para sí misma, ella estaba...

— Estoy tan feliz —menciono mientras lloraba—, siento que tengas que ver siempre está faceta mía, pero estoy tan feliz…yo te…amo tanto. Lo siento.

— No —Ulquiorra se acercó a ella y la abrazó—. Llora tanto quieras, está bien si luego sonríes como siempre lo haces.

— Si.

Él era tan frío al decir las cosas, no es como si su tono de voz se volviera de repente dulce o amable, él seguía manteniendo esa seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero aun así Orihime sentía calidez en su abrazo, en sus palabras, algo que nadie más que ella notaría. Esa era la felicidad que tanto había querido. Lo que siempre busco.

— Te amo, te he amado desde que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, quiero amarte por siempre, por todas mis vidas…

— Podemos intentarlo.

— Si, intentémoslo.

.

.

**Ya está, el capitulo 8. Pido disculpas por desaparecerme en FF, no tuve tanto tiempo como deseaba y bueno, algo largo el capitulo. ; A ; chingaos, como me gusta el Ulquhime y se vienen buenas cosas con el IchiRuki. Espero sus reviews y gracias por leerme **


	9. Confrontación

**Just Be Friends  
.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9: Confrontación **

**.**

**.**

— ¡Finalmente ha pasado! —Hisana vociferaba al ver como Orihime y Ulquiorra regresaban de las habitaciones juntos y, visiblemente, tomados de la mano, quizás Ulquiorra lo hacía ver algo normal pero Orihime estaba rebosante de alegría, Hisana apartó a Orihime de él para felicitarla—. Es como un sueño, siempre creí que nunca vería al pequeño malhumorado siendo feliz y me alegra que haya escogido a una muchacha tan agradable y hermosa como Orihime, estoy tan feliz por ti, Ulquiorra. ¡Qué decir! ¡Por los dos!

Ulquiorra enojado veía como todos se sentían tan felices porque él encontrara una pareja como Orihime, no es como si él no hubiera tenido más opciones sino que simplemente no hubo alguna que pudiera siquiera comparársele a Orihime luego de descubrir sus sentimientos por ella. A decir verdad, no hubiera querido tomar aquel traslado al extranjero y tardarse tanto tiempo para volver a verla, pero la vida no era, en aquellos momentos, muy compasiva con él, aunque ahora tampoco lo era, pero cuando supuso poder perderla nada más importó, incluso fue sincero por una vez en su vida acerca de su sentir.

— Todos están felices —Orihime le susurro acercándose nuevamente a él—, pero lo que más me importa es que tú lo estés con lo nuestro.

— Estoy complacido con ello.

— Mientras estemos juntos, —ella tomó con delicadeza la mano de Ulquiorra, él se giró para ver detalladamente el rostro de su amada, se veía feliz. Orihime estaba feliz de estar con él y eso lo complacía aun más— todo estará bien, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Sin que ella lo esperara, en el lugar que jamás imaginó, frente a tanta gente él levanto su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios, Orihime pudo sentir el aliento de Ulquiorra y como sus húmedos labios tocaban su piel, no había vergüenza en sus acciones, esa fue su manera de responderle, había escuchado de esa acción la respuesta: _estaremos bien_. Eso sintió Orihime, fue un beso cálido y húmedo al mismo tiempo, se sintió satisfecha.

— No sabía que fueras tan tierno, Ulquiorra —dijo Rukia—. Ese ha sido un lindo detalle, cada momento me siento más y más celosa.

— Como digas —respondió yéndose con Byakuya y Hisana quienes le habían llamado.

Rukia miro amablemente a Orihime quien aun se mantenía en suspenso luego de lo sucedido.

Conociéndola tanto como Rukia lo hacía, solo podía ver en los ojos de Orihime una felicidad bañada de incredulidad, como si aun no creyera o no asimilará el hecho de que Ulquiorra estaba con ella, de que era solo de ella y de nadie más, eso le hacía gracia, pero le hacía feliz también. Orihime era una de las personas que merecían un amor simple y sincero, sin adornos, solo amor, siendo así no podía sentirse más que contenta por ver su felicidad.

— ¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó.

— Si.

— Entonces, yo también lo soy —dijo mientras sonreía, Rukia y Orihime habían tenido una seria platica antes de la cena, una plática que las involucraba a ambas y a Ulquiorra, Orihime no hubiera querido hacerlo pero tenía qué, sino nunca hubiera podido seguir adelante con lo de Ulquiorra—. Hace un momento Ulquiorra me confesó que tenía sentimientos por mí, sinceramente me sorprendió escucharlo de él, pero también me dijo que ahora mismo soy solo su hermana y que a la única que ama, como mujer, eres tú. Ambos hablaron conmigo sobre sus antiguos sentimientos acerca de mí, él dijo que me amaba y tú que sentías celos de mí, me siento un poco culpable por no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero estoy feliz de que resultará así.

Orihime la abrazó.

— Nadie tuvo culpa de nada, Rukia.

— Lo sé —repuso Rukia.

— Todo está bien ahora, él me ama y yo lo amo…los dos te queremos mucho, Rukia.

— Y yo también los amo a ustedes. ¿Está bien todo ya?

— Si, fui una tonta al celarte sabiendo cuales eran tus sentimientos por él. Hablando de amor, ¿cómo te fue con Ichigo? —preguntó curiosamente—. Hemos estado hablando de mí todo el tiempo y creo que es justo escuchar tu historia de amor, ¿está todo bien?

— Hmmm ¿historia de amor? No hay tal cosa en mi vida —respondió, claramente evadiendo la pregunta—, pero ese no es el punto aquí.

— Rukia, evadir mi pregunta hará que quiera saber más.

Rukia suspiro, sabía que no podía mentirle mucho tiempo a Orihime, pero en serio que no tenía ganas de pensar en ello, solo quería darle la vuelta a la hoja y hacer como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, aun así decidió decirle _algo_ a su amiga.

— Me fue fatal…lo odio. No quiero pensar en él, me enferma y ya no quiero ni recordar lo que paso.

— ¿Has caído en tu propia trampa? ¿Te has enamorado, verdad?

— ¡No! —al gritarlo, todo giraron hacía ella preocupados—. No está bien dejar solo a Ulquiorra cuando a penas y comenzaron —corrigió—, anda, ve con él.

Orihime hizo caso, pero le regalo una mirada de _la-próxima-vez-no-te-escapas_ antes de llegar con Ulquiorra.

— No voy a enamorarme —susurró.

Esas eran sus palabras, pero desde que estuvo con Ichigo ya nada le parecía igual, todo a su alrededor ya no tenía el mismo significado. Sabía que tenía que superarlo, eso no significó nada para él y si ella le daba tanta importancia volvería a cometer el mismo error y solo sería quién perdería en el camino, aun si Koichi insistía en que Ichigo sentía algo por ella, no le creía. ¿Ichigo y Rukia? ¿Rukia e Ichigo? Nada de eso tenía sentido, más allá de pasar una noche juntos nada cambiaría entre ellos, después de todo seguirían siendo amigos.

_Amigos_. Así lo prometieron, seguirían siendo amigos y olvidarían que eso paso, la venganza, sus cuerpos unidos y cualquier clase de sentimientos innecesario que eso les haya causado. Sin embargo, algo iba mal en Rukia, nunca admitiría ni se permitiría enamorarse de Ichigo, pero el único problema es que después de aquella noche aun continuaba deseando estar con él. De tenerlo otra vez, pero eso no era amor_. No, no podía ser amor_.

— ¿Estás bien, Rukia? —Hisana se acercó a ella, preocupada—. He estado observándote y me parece que tienes un problema, ¿quieres contármelo?

— Estoy bien —dijo mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

— No lo estás, soy tu hermana y sé cuando estás mintiendo, no sé qué te haya pasado estos días pero…confía en mí.

¿Decírselo? Podría hacerlo, sabía que no le contaría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Byakuya, y le daría algún buen consejo, pero Rukia no quería que ella se hiciera malas ideas de Ichigo, solo pasó y nada puede cambiarlo, únicamente quería olvidarlo.

— Te juro que estoy bien, solo no he dormido bien estos días.

— ¿Por tu trabajo?

— Si, pero estoy pensando tomarme unos días libres del Taller y comenzar a hacer mi portafolio personal, cuando hice aquella exposición el encargado estuvo encantado, al parecer si tengo talento.

— Todos sabíamos eso, solo era cuestión de tiempo —Hisana dijo alegremente para luego pasar una de sus manos por el cabello de Rukia, lo hizo tan delicadamente que su hermana no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos—. Lo que más me importa es que tú y Ulquiorra sean felices, tenía miedo de que Ulquiorra regresara del extranjero y que sus sentimientos por Orihime hubieran desaparecido o qué ella no lo aceptará, él es el tipo de hombre que necesita a alguien como Orihime, alguien que lo equilibré.

Rukia asintió, era verdad que Ulquiorra al lado de Orihime tenía un aura más amable.

— Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? Luego de Kaien no ha habido ningún otro chico, hasta ahora que te vi con tú nuevo amigo.

— Koichi es eso…un amigo. No hay más y no lo habrá.

— Lo sé, a pesar de mi emoción, supe en cuanto los vi que no le quieres de esa manera, pero ¿no hay alguien a quién quieras?, ¿alguien con quien desees estar más que con nadie más?

Una efímera imagen de Ichigo cruzo por los pensamientos de Rukia, aun así negó con la cabeza.

— Pronto encontraras a tú príncipe azul.

— ¿Mi príncipe azul?

¿_Príncipe azul?_ Rukia no creía en eso, y si tuviera que elegir de todos los hombres que conocía, solo sería…su hermano Byakuya, él sí que era un príncipe azul, un príncipe que amaba a su princesa más que a nada ni a nadie, que daría todo por ella. Sin embargo, el día que Rukia encontrara a ese príncipe seguro que el mundo colapsaría, en el pasado creyó encontrarlo y todo salió mal.

— Eso no existe, hermana. Bueno, tú encontraste el tuyo y sinceramente, me alegro por ello, pero yo no creo que haya nadie en este mundo que quiera serlo, no para mí. Tampoco es como si lo necesitara urgentemente, aun soy bastante joven.

— Rukia, trabajas y trabajas sin parar…dime ¿dónde queda el amor?

Rukia se detuvo un momento para pensarlo y desganada termino diciendo.

— Mi trabajo es mi amante.

— Di lo que quieras —dijo Hisana suspirando pero, al final, regalándole una sonrisa—. Pero, estos días tú mirada tiene un brillo diferente, sea quién sea el que te hace sentir así es a quién quieres…así de simple son las cosas.

— No hay nadie, todo es igual que siempre en mi vida. Y eso que ves tú no es nada más que un delirio de tu romántica cabeza, hermana.

— Seguro que sí.

Eso fue lo último que tuvo que ver con _Rukia y sus sentimientos_ en toda la velada, gracias a Dios, a ella le incomodaba que fuese un tema de interés para Orihime y su hermana, comprendía a la perfección que se preocuparan por ella, era normal, pero no tenía ganas de platicar de su "aventura" con Ichigo, eso no pasaría a nada más que un simple error de cálculos, Rukia e Ichigo lo decidieron, su amistad valía más que ese tremendo desliz. Era mejor olvidar y dejar en el pasado aquel día.

‹‹_Regresemos al momento en que nuestra relación funcionaba normalmente_››. Se repetía una y otra vez, en algunas ocasiones lo asimilaba perfectamente, en otras se ponía a pensar si _ese_ tipo de relación funcionaría con ella e Ichigo, como siempre llegando a la conclusión que eran solo amigos y así estaba bien, era perfecto. Rukia decidió, días después de la cena, ir a visitar a sus cuatro amigos ya que no tenía tanto trabajo ni quería seguir evitando ver a Ichigo, era momento de retomar su vida normal y qué mejor que darles las buenas noticias.

— Oh, ¿tú hermanito es novio de tú amiga? —Ichigo fingió interés, lo cual molesto a Rukia con solo verlo, era evidente que no le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que había sucedido, Ichigo se dio cuenta de su disgusto e intento arreglar su mal comienzo, no la había visto en días y no serías bueno que comenzaran a pelear con solo verse—. Mira, no es que no me importe, pero a tú hermano no tengo el gusto de conocerlo y con tú amiga, ¿Inoue?, no he hablado lo suficiente para darle mis felicitaciones. Si te contenta esto, me alegro que hayas venido a decírnoslo.

— Eres un idiota.

Urahara y Renji sonreían al ver cómo es que ellos volvían a ser los mismos de siempre, mientras que Ishida sólo los miraba, sin decir nada y sin expresar nada. Había tenido la mala suerte de haber comenzado a sentir interés en Orihime, pero aun así se alegraba por ella, ya que siempre que tuvo el gusto de congeniar y platicar con ella, parecía realmente insegura y triste acerca de no gustarle a quien ella quería. A Ishida le bastaba saber que ella, una de las mujeres más inocentes que había conocido, era feliz. Al final, él se limito a ver la relación de Ichigo y de Rukia, por fin estaban peleando como normalmente lo hacían, había temido que algo grave hubiera pasado, ella lo había evitado un tiempo e Ichigo solo decía que nada había pasado.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no nos visitabas —dijo Ishida.

— Mi trabajo ha sido muy demandante desde la exposición, sabía que era una mala idea, pienso tomar un descanso en próximas semanas —replicó Rukia, dejando a un lado su discusión con Ichigo y se centró en sus demás amigos—. Por lo menos hoy tuve el día libre…por así decirlo, y que mejor que pasarlo con mis amigos.

— Oh si, hablando de cosas demandantes —inquirió Ichigo—. Lo de la apuesta, ¿queda realmente cancelada? A mí me parece bien, hay un par de chicas que me han estado molestando estos días y no son nada despreciables.

Urahara lo pensó, supuso que sería lo mejor dejar ese estúpido juego y terminarlo en empate. Cuando todos escucharon su decisión parecieron conformes, por parte de Ichigo más, él de verdad que era un caso perdido. Comentar que tenía muchas mujeres que le habían interesado los días anteriores irritó a Rukia, pero no lo demostró en sus facciones, simplemente decidió hacer un comentario que siempre hacía en ese tipo de situaciones.

— ¿Nunca dejas de pensar en mujeres, verdad? —dijo—. Me pregunto si ustedes, los hombres, se ocupan en algo más que en eso.

— Para tu información —Ichigo pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de su amiga, abrazándola. Él lo había hecho tiempo atrás, cuando sintió ese abrazo pesado y como de "amigotes", pero esta vez fue diferente y ella lo supo, no era tosco como antes, está vez fue delicado y diferente, no tenía otra palabra tan perfecta como esa, sin que Ichigo se diera cuenta de la confusión de Rukia agregó: —. Tenemos trabajo, no es como si pensáramos siempre en mujeres, hay muchas cosas más importantes que eso, incluso pasar el día con los amigos es más importante. Es más, para que se te quite lo enojada ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

Rukia sonrió, casi a la fuerza, eso no estaba funcionado bien y ella lo sabía, pensó que si iba a verlo sería normal, pero o era su imaginación o Ichigo realmente estaba más atento con ella, nunca antes la había abrazado tan suavemente, siempre era rudo. La verdad eso la—

— Asusta —susurro.

— ¿Qué?

Renji, quién sabía que algo raro había pasado entre ellos, le prestó atención a las acciones de Rukia, parecía aturdida y confundida, claro que Ichigo ignoraba ambos aspectos, ella parecía incomoda de la posición en la que Ichigo la tenía ahora. Por lo cual decidió sacarla del apuro, sin antes pensar que después la confrontaría y vería qué se traían esos dos.

— ¡Vamos! Invítenos a todos, nos pondremos celosos si solo ustedes dos hacen planes —dijo mientras atraía a Rukia hacía él—. A Rukia no la hemos visto hace mucho, ¿qué hacemos?

— Pensaba —respondió Rukia, aliviada— en que podríamos ir a comer a la casa de mi hermana, es más, por eso he venido también, quiso hacer un festejo más ostentoso por la buena nueva de mi hermano y estaría encantada de que fueran, ¿les parece bien?

— Y ver la cara de…Byakuya —repuso Ichigo disgustado—. Iré, pero ya sabes que ni él ni yo podemos vernos ni en pintura.

— No te preocupes —dijo la voz de Yoruichi—. Ese pequeño engreído estará ocupado conmigo y con mi marido, ¿verdad, Kisuke?

— Si, si. Ya saben que de entre todas las personas, Yoruichi-san es de las pocas con las que Kuchiki-san no puede lidiar, si es así seguro que estarás alejado de él por un buen rato —dijo Urahara dirigiéndose a Ichigo—. Me alegra que Ulquiorra éste con una chica tan linda como Inoue-san, en verdad que son tal para cual, ella seguramente lo equilibrará.

Rukia sonrió.

— Mi hermana dijo lo mismo, no sé en qué concepto tendrán a Ulquiorra, él ha sido un gran hermano para mí —dijo, soltando inmediatamente una leve carcajada—. Claro, que todos dicen que es porque me quiere de una manera especial, incluyendo a mi hermano Byakuya. ¿Sabes?, comienzo a darme cuenta que ya no seré la mismo para él…ahora tendrá alguien a quién amar más que a mí —no es que estuviera celosa por ello, simplemente era algo de lo que Rukia estaba consciente—. Sentí lo mismo cuando mi hermano Byakuya se casó con Hisana, estaba feliz por ambos, pero sabía que ya no sería lo mismo.

— No digas eso, ellos dos tienen tanta debilidad por ti y seguramente lo sabes. Si me preguntas, es raro ver al obstinado de Byakuya siendo tan adorable con alguien que no sea Hisana o tú, incluso me atrevo a decir que tiene más debilidad por ti —inquirió Yoruichi tomando la mano de su esposo—. Eres encantadora a tu manera, ¿no lo creen, chicos?

Todos asintieron y expresaron su aprecio por Rukia, menos Ichigo. Se mantuvo absorto en sus pensamientos, a la cuál Rukia decidió no prestar atención, si quería decir algo lo diría y si no, entonces no lo obligaría. Él no es que no pensará en algo agradable acerca de su amiga, sino que le había sorprendido que Urahara estuviera tan bien informado acerca de la vida de Rukia, como para conocer a Ulquiorra.

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces al hermano de Rukia? ¿Ulquiorra es su nombre?, —preguntó sin pensarlo, una vez su amigo se alejo del bullicio que causaban los demás, Urahara se asombro por ello—. Quiero decir, yo no había escuchado el nombre de Ulquiorra antes y parece que tú sí, así como conoces a su amiga, Inoue.

Urahara medito antes de contestar, él había notado unos raros indicios entre Ichigo y Rukia, así que suponía que algo había pasado esos días, y posiblemente, eso había alertado al pelinaranja sobre la vida de ella.

— No es la gran cosa —respondió—. Sí, me llevo muy bien con ustedes, pero soy casi de la misma edad de Kuchiki-san, es normal que conociera a Ulquiorra cuando aún vivía aquí, de todos modos no es como si él fuese de aquellos chicos sobresalientes, él prefería la tranquilidad. Y a Inoue-san, Rukia me la presento un día y es muy interesante. Pero, ¿a qué viene tanto interés?

— Es mi amiga, supongo que me estoy dando cuenta que no sé mucho de ella —respondió—. Eso es todo.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

— No mucho.

— Vaya —dijo Urahara volviendo su mirada hacia Rukia—. Hace unos días ella me dijo que estaba muy molesta contigo, por algo que dijiste. También me dijo que se quería vengar, ya sabes que en ella no es normal ese tipo de palabras, ¿seguro que todo está bien entre ustedes?

Ichigo suspiro, y de repente recordó la noche en que se acostó con Rukia. Eso había supuesto un gran error, e Ichigo lo sabía, ella era su amiga, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando al hacerle eso? Desde ese día no había podido dormir a gusto por, seguramente, la cruda moral, habían decidido dejar eso en el pasado, su amistad valía más que eso. Aun así, definitivamente ya no sería lo mismo, después de esa noche y de haber conocido la suavidad de la piel de Rukia, la sensibilidad que poseía al tacto ajeno. No, ya no sería como antes y eso lo aterraba. Había sido amigo de Rukia por años, y a pesar de ello se estaba dando cuenta que no la conocía tanto como él creía y sumándole esa situación, sentía como si ya no fuera lo mismo.

— ¿Ichigo? —le llamo Urahara.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Está bien todo entre tú y Rukia?

— Lo normal.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si —dijo, inseguro—. Sé de su venganza, la cumplió, aprendí mi lección y eso es todo, nada más y nada menos, eso no afectará nuestra amistad. Si eso es lo que te preocupa puedes tranquilizarte.

Urahara, quien tenía alrededor de 34 años y poseía una mayor experiencia que Ichigo, se dio cuenta de la falta de convicción en la respuesta de su amigo, él era, después de todo, el tipo de hombre que demostraba su sentir con sus expresiones y ahora se encontraba confundido, así que decidió no seguir preguntándole acerca de su actual relación con Rukia, lo cual calmó a Ichigo. La insistencia de Rukia a que todos ellos fueran a comer a su casa terminó por convencerlos, así minutos después decidieron irse.

Una vez Hisana vio que todos ellos llegaban se emocionó tanto que Byakuya se la pasó tan preocupado porque no ocurriera un accidente que le causará daño a su corazón que no tuvo tiempo de pelearse, como habitualmente hacía, con Ichigo. El pelinaranja se sorprendió al ver a su padre y a sus pequeñas hermanas en a dichosa fiesta.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Que rudo —dijo Karin—. Hisana-san nos invitó desde ayer, dijo algo de que se celebraba el "comienzo de un romance", ya sabes que papá y Yuzu son de lo más exagerados con el romance, supongo que has venido con Rukia.

— Si —dijo, mirando a su padre y a su dulce hermana platicando emocionados con la hermana de Rukia—. Han venido más personas de lo que imaginaba, hace días que no los veía.

Karin le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a su hermano, estaba consciente de que él tenía que trabajar y que por su decisión se alejo del "nido paterno" cuando creyó que su edad era suficiente para subsistir en el mundo sin depender de su padre. Ella no le criticaba por eso, sino porque se había distanciado más de ellos, no iba a visitarlos constantemente y, si Dios lo quería, podían verlo en fechas especiales como lo es esa reunión.

— Cuando pienso en buscarte —Karin lo observó pícaramente mientras decía esto— siempre creo que tengo que buscar primero a Rukia y seguramente, ahí es donde estarás. Sé que dicen que son buenos amigos, pero no me cabe en la cabeza como es que no ha pasado nada más entre ustedes…hay algo que no cuadra cuando están juntos, siento amistad de Rukia para Ishida-san, Abarai-san y Urahara-san y viceversa, pero entre tú y ella hay algo más. ¿Seguro que no sientes atracción por ella?

— No siempre es lo que parece, admito que Rukia es una mujer hermosa —y lo es, lo había comprobado él mismo, la había tocado, había visto cada parte de su cuerpo y, definitivamente, Rukia era una hermosa mujer—. Pero no hay nada entre nosotros más que una buena amistad desde hace años —Ichigo acarició su cabello—. No sé porque estás tan habladora sobre ello ahora, siempre has sabido que mi relación con ella es como es.

— He crecido —respondió—. Quizás no lo sepas, pero me doy cuenta de las cosas más rápidamente que antes, así que escúchame, tú y Rukia o son unos ciegos, o están realmente enfermos. Ten un lindo día, hermano.

Karin, después de decir eso, fue a unirse a los demás dejando a Ichigo confundido. Karin tenía alrededor de 18 años y le estaba dando ese tipo de consejos cuando él estaba por cumplir 25, ella siempre había dado indicios de confundir su relación con Rukia a propósito o no, pero no era tan habladora de niña como para soltarle tal sermón. Aunque, a diferencia de Yuzu, Karin era el tipo de persona que se daba cuenta de las cosas más simples antes que todos, aunque eso no implicaba que todo lo que dijera fuera cierto porque si era así, entonces una pequeña niña le estaba diciendo que está enamorado de su mejor amiga. Eso simplemente es—

— Mentira.

Como si fuera una jugarreta del destino, Rukia apareció a su lado justo cuando dijo eso, apartándolo así de sus insípidos pensamientos acerca de las palabras de su hermana menor. Cuando ella sonrió…no pudo evitar sentirse como un miserable, nunca antes había notado lo brillante que era su sonrisa ni lo bonita que se veía cuando sonreía. Eso definitivamente no estaba bien, él sabía que estaba pasando, era obvio, solo que no quería verlo ni aceptarlo.

— ¿Qué es mentira, Ichigo?

— Nada, tu hermano e Inoue…se ven bien juntos, ella está muy enamorada, ¿verdad?

— Si —dijo mirándolos, Ulquiorra discutía con ella acerca de su disgusto por los postres y cosas dulces, pero ella insistía en que comiera de un pastel que Hisana había comprado, era tan cierto lo que Ichigo dijo, ella se veía muy enamorada y él, se veía más que eso—. Lo están, es la primera vez que, incluso yo, veo ese tipo de expresiones en Ulquiorra.

Al notar la expresión que ella había dibujado en su rostro, era una expresión que decía cuanto le dolía verle así con otra persona, pero no eran celos amorosos, eran más bien celos fraternales, de pronto él se sintió más cómodo— ¿Le quieres, verdad?

— Es mi hermano, después de todo le quiero.

— Seguro él te quiere —dijo—. Se hizo pasar por tu novio para ayudarte a hacerme saber que eras una mujer y por lo que sé no le gusta destacar, si lo hizo fue porque te quiere.

— ¿Tenías que sacar ese tema ahora? —Rukia fingió un enojo, aunque entendía lo que intentaba hacer, estaba animándola—. Pero lo sé, él me quiere y siempre seré su hermana, también estoy feliz por ellos. ¿Sabes?, Orihime puede parecer frívola al tener ese tipo de cuerpo, pero en realidad es muy inocente y no quería confesársele por miedo a su rechazo, siempre intente que ellos dijeran sus sentimientos, no fue fácil y cuando menos lo pensaba me dijeron que estaban juntos, no hay algo más que pueda hacer que sentirme feliz.

— Tienes toda la razón.

— Ichigo, yo…quiero…decirte algo…he estado pensado…que

— ¿Esté es Ichigo Kurosaki? —Ulquiorra llego interrumpiéndola, ni se dio cuenta que tan rápido llego hasta ahí—. Rukia.

— Si, es él. Ichigo, él, como ya te has dado cuenta, es mi hermano.

Ambos asintieron al saludarse. Sin que Rukia lo esperará Ulquiorra comenzó una plática agradable con Ichigo, no parecían odiarse y Ulquiorra hablaba más de lo normal para ser un desconocido, su plática consistía en, básicamente, el motivo de la reunión. Mientras Ichigo lo felicitaba por su relación con Orihime, Ulquiorra le agradecía sinceramente, era muy sorprendente que no empezarán con el pie izquierdo, aun así Rukia aun sospechaba algo de ello más no pudo seguir escuchándolo porque Orihime llego para llevársela.

— ¿Me acompañas a la cocina? —dijo.

— Si, pero… —respondió Rukia mirando a los dos hombres.

— Ellos estarán bien —dijo Orihime llevándose a Rukia.

— Supongo que el hecho de que tú novia se haya llevado a Rukia tiene que ver con que hay algo que quieres decirme sin su presencia —afirmó Ichigo, esta vez no se iba a andar con rodeos, es seguro que Ulquiorra sabía lo que pasó entre Rukia y él—. ¿Qué es? ¿Me llamaras la atención por haberme acostado con ella?

— Eres muy directo, pero aun así la respuesta es no —repuso sin siquiera mostrarse enojado, lo que hizo que Ichigo supusiera que realmente él ya lo sabía desde antes—. Ella ya es bastante mayor para saber que hace con su vida lasciva, aun así, como su hermano mayor creo que debería decirte que ella es una mujer muy sensible, quizás no te hayas dado cuenta pero…sabiendo que tienes tanta experiencia con mujeres, deberías saber que incluso las más duras son débiles en el amor, no estoy diciendo que ella te ame, pero todo puede pasar.

Ichigo sonrió.

— Se me dijo que no eras muy hablador, pero por lo visto aprecias a Rukia más de lo que imaginaba y eso te ha hecho hablar tanto. Y sobre Rukia, no creo que se enamore de mí porque —Ichigo tragó amargamente, era tan cierto lo que decía, ella ciertamente…—. Me conoce, quizás cuando nos conocimos se hubiera dado el caso si ella no hubiera estado tan enamorada de Kaien, pero ahora que ella sabe con cuántas mujeres he estado y qué he hecho con ellas, la verdad dudo mucho que me tome en cuenta como un "buen" hombre y como un esperado prospecto de príncipe azul. Por mi parte, Rukia es —a pesar de dudar, terminó esa frase que era la única verdad que debería saber— mi amiga, si me permitiera ir con ella más allá iría en contra de lo que soy, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, lo juro.

— Bien, entonces ha sido un placer conocerte —dijo Ulquiorra inexpresivamente—. Eres más agradable de lo que esperaba, Ichigo Kurosaki.

— Igualmente y por eso mismo te digo que hiciste bien, supe por Rukia que Ishida se estaba interesando en Inoue, él es como ese "príncipe azul" quelas mujeres esperan. Hiciste tú movimiento en el mejor momento.

— Puede ser —respondió—. Quiero ver, si tú eres capaz de hacer tú movimiento a tiempo.

Eso lo dejo pensado unos momento, hasta que Rukia volvió con él y le sonrió, fue ese el instante en que se dio cuenta que había hecho una promesa difícil de cumplir.

— Hola, ¿qué tal te fue con mi hermano?

— Es un odioso, no le hablaré nunca más —al decirlo, Ichigo noto que Rukia mostraba una mirada confundida, así que termino sonriendo débilmente—. Es una broma, no es tan difícil como Byakuya, es agradable.

— ¡Qué bien! —Rukia parecía victoriosa—. Aposte con Orihime, sabía que ustedes eran afines.

Ichigo la golpeo ligeramente con el codo, ella giro sus ojos molesta.

— No andes apostando cuando tenga que ver conmigo.

Quizás las diferencias se muestran poco y lentamente, pero ahí estaban, existen. A pesar de ello, ninguno tenía la intención de ceder, mantenían el estandarte de la amistad como si su vida dependiera de ello, incluso cuando las señales comenzaban a hacerlos dudar, a hacerlos sentir. Confundiéndose entre el amor, el deseo y la amistad. Todo había comenzado.

**¿Cómo están mis lectores? Yo, cómo se pueden dar cuenta, he estado muy ocupada, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Algo simple, pero necesario por varias razones entre ellas comenzar el drama ;A; este capítulo ha sido dedicado exclusivamente a Ichigo x Rukia, y también a Ulquiorra x Orihime, las parejas protagonistas. En verdad, las cosas no serán tan simples para ninguna de ellas. **

**Prometo tener a más tardar el próximo en una semana, ya está el bosquejo. Gracias por leerme, espero que comenten mi historia, que hagan preguntas, sugerencias y críticas constructivas, que todas serán aceptadas.**


	10. Amistad

**Capitulo 10 **

**Amistad**

Los días pasaron, tan fugazmente posibles, Ichigo no había visto a Rukia en días. Había decidido pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, bueno, con dos de ellos, ya que Renji había tenido una reunión familiar ese día. A decir verdad, Ichigo necesitaba estar con ellos y hablar de cosas de hombres, de esa manera el tema de la apuesta fue iniciado. Todos estaban alegres por haberla terminado.

— Lo bueno de haber cancelado la apuesta es que no perdí, aunque de todos modos lo hubiera hecho —aseguró Ichigo.

— ¿Con quién lo hiciste?

— Con Rukia —fue la respuesta de Ichigo, Urahara no evitó su cara de asombro.

— ¿Ella realmente llego hasta esos extremos por su venganza? —se burló e inmediatamente puso una expresión incrédula—. ¿Tú? ¿Con Rukia?

Ichigo se molestó. —Lo dices como si fuera algo tan raro, ¿qué tiene de malo?

— Me sorprendió que lo dijeras tan frescamente. Bueno, Rukia es encantadora, hermosa y muy simpática, a su manera —dijo—. Eso no lo dudo, pero ¿ahora están saliendo juntos?

El pelinaranja se detuvo antes de responder.

— No, todo sigue normal, amigos.

— Claro —Urahara soltó una carcajada—. Amigos que se han visto desnudos, que idea tan brillante.

— No te burles, eso no cambiará nuestra amistad, fue como ver a mi hermana desnuda.

— ¿En serio?

Ya había pasado todos esos días pensándolo. Y no, no iba a perder la amistad que tenia con Rukia, ellos eran inseparables, ella lo comprendía y estaba ahí para él cuando nadie más sabe que hacer o decirle, él la quería mucho como para tirar todos esos años a la borda, no iba a permitir que su debilidad cambiara nada. Rukia era, es y sería su amiga.

— No hay nada que temer, estaremos bien.

— ¿De verdad? —Ishida interfirió—. Quiero decir, ese es un tema que no se debería manejar entre dos _amigos_.

— Sólo fue sexo.

— Se nota que no conoces a las mujeres —interpuso Urahara—. Lo que tu llamas "sólo sexo" significa más de lo que imaginas, Rukia te ha evitado últimamente, si hubiera sido "sólo sexo" no habría necesidad de evadirte —al darse cuenta de la mirada molesta de Ichigo, supuso que se había mentido en donde no lo llamaban—. Puede que no sea mi problema, Ichigo, pero son mis amigos y estoy en todo derecho a decirte que deberías hablar con ella, seriamente. Algo cómo lo que han vivido, después de ser amigos, tú comportamiento con ella, la reacción de Rukia al evadirte, eso no quiere decir que _todo estará bien_, algo ha pasado.

Ishida se acercó más.

— No es de nuestra incumbencia, pero era algo que tienes que saber. No sólo nos preocupamos por ti, Rukia también puede salir lastimada.

Luego de eso Ichigo siguió platicando de ellos, evadiendo el tema que lo involucraba a él y a Rukia, pero muy dentro de sí, estaba pensando que las dudas se hacían cada vez más evidentes, ahora cuando sus amigos le cuestionaban tanto temía que eso significará algo más. Pero en su interior se gritaba "_es tú amiga, degenerado_" y lo era, la mejor de todas, aquella que conocía hasta su más pequeño miedo, aquella que le ayudo a recuperarse de la repentina muerte de su madre, si ella no hubiera estado con él en esos momentos no sabría qué sería de él ni siquiera si seguiría vivo. Aquellos años tuvo una segunda oportunidad de vida, fue Rukia quién le dio un motivo para vivir, la que le hizo darse cuenta que él no era el único que sufría y, que su padre y sus hermanas estaban abatidos también.

Es Rukia, su amiga y ahora, lo había echado a perder.

En ese punto de su reflexión interna, se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Karin aquella vez eran ciertas, si se ponía a pensar en su relación con Rukia terminaría entendiendo que era con ella con la mujer con la que pasaba más tiempo, cuando no podía dormir ella le llamaba y él hacía lo mismo, se ponían a ver películas, platicaban hasta caer dormidos, había pasado noches enteras con ella y, lo peor, era que por fin comprendió que Rukia era más que una simple amiga, era más que parte de su vida, la única que escuchaba sus quejas y con la que hablaba de chicas…¡demonios! Era tan estúpido, tanto había tardado en darle ese lugar, tanto tardo en olvidarse de sus viejos sentimientos por ella, tardo tanto en convertirla en "un amigo más" y ahora, parecía como si volvieran a aquellos años cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Cuando él estaba…

— ¡Maldición! —masculló entre dientes, mientras aplastaba una lata de cerveza en su mano para luego tirarla al suelo—. ¡Tengo que irme!

No les dio oportunidad de hablar, sus amigos se quedaron impresionados por su actitud, sólo pudo escuchar vagamente la voz de Ishida diciendo _¿qué demonios le pasa?_, y suponer que Urahara sonrió sabiendo el porqué de sus acciones, siempre se daba cuenta de todo, quizás por ser mayor que ellos. Ahora lo único importante era que tenía que ir a verla, tenía que hablar con ella. Era necesario. Si se daba prisa la encontraría en su taller, no sabía ni que le diría pero ¡tenían que hablar! Si no, él se volvería loco, loco de pensar en que hay algo más entre ellos, por siquiera creer que ella guarda un mísero agrado por él. Simplemente quería verla como no quería ver a ninguna otra mujer, necesitaba verla y—

— ¡…dime que no! —rezó al viento—. ¡Dime que es un error!

Mientras más se acercaba al taller, más incrementaba su negación, más esperaba que ella le dijera que estaba loco y que no hiciera bromas, que no pusiera una cara seria…quería escuchar su desaprobación. Si ella decía que no, entonces él podría seguir adelante. Si ella remotamente, por alguna extraña razón, sentía algo por él, eso sería un problema.

— ¡Rukia! —cuando por fin llego al taller y entró lo más rápido que pudo, busco por todos lados a esa pequeña mujer, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Era raro, así que detuvo a uno de los jóvenes, que seguramente era un estudiante, para preguntarle—. ¿Dónde está Rukia Kuchiki?

— ¿La maestra de arte? —dijo, sonriendo e ignorando lo maleducado de la pregunta de Ichigo—. Acaba de salir, nosotros estamos guardando todos los materiales, ¿eres su amigo? De seguro que si, vienes muy seguido a verla.

— Si, lo soy.

— Nos dejo esta llave —el joven de unos escasos 13 años le mostró las llaves, era un juego de ellas con el adorno de ese estúpido conejo que ella quería tanto—. Dijo que no tardaría en regresar, pero no podemos cerrar la puerta, está atrancada.

Ichigo al ver el rostro del chico quién realmente parecía no poder lidiar con eso, recordó que la puerta del taller tenía un truco para cerrarla que curiosamente él conocía, así que decidió tomar las llaves.

— ¿No mencionó a donde iría?

— Salió con un hombre, no vi quién era así que no sabría decirle, supusimos que era usted porque es el único que siempre vine a visitarla aquí aún en sus horas de trabajo, pero no se preocupe, la maestra es del tipo de mujer que piensa antes de hacer las cosas, no debería tardar mucho, ¿por qué mejor no la espera aquí? —luego de responder, el joven inmediatamente hizo una reverencia y se alejo de Ichigo.

— Eso haré.

¿Así que había salido con un hombre? ¿Quién demonios era él? De seguro sería ese tal Koichi, le había dado la impresión de que él quería algo más con ella que una simple amistad, cuando los alumnos de Rukia dejaron el taller prefirió no cerrar la puerta ya que se quedaría esperándola. Fue a la oficina de su amiga y saco un par de cervezas del refrigerador, ya había tomado un par con sus amigos, pero no creía que le hicieran mal con lo enojado que estaba, sin darse cuenta comenzó a espiar ese lugar, nunca había puesto atención como ese día. Rukia tenía fotografías sobre un estante, alguna de ellas eran de su familia, de ella con su hermana cuando eran jóvenes, otra con Byakuya y también con Orihime, había una más de Ulquiorra y ahora se preguntaba cómo es que nunca la vio antes, tenía también algunas más de ella con Ishida, Renji, Urahara, Yoruichi-san y con él. Fue una de esas la cual acaparó su atención, era aquella primera fotografía que se sacaron pocos días después de conocerse.

— Mira mi cara —dijo, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, aquellos años ella se convirtió en su todo—. ¿Por qué todavía me sigues alcanzando? ¿Por qué ahora? —se quejo para sí mismo, debería olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante como lo había hecho hasta esos momentos—. Pero, la verdad es que aún…

De repente su celular es escuchó, pensó en no contestar pero ese tono era para—

— ¿Qué quieres, Sena? —preguntó enojado—. No, no estoy enojado. Si, sé que sueno como si lo estuviera, pero te estoy diciendo que no lo estoy…di, ¿Q-U-É Q-U-I-E-R-E-S? —sólo un silencio incomodo se formo antes de que él dijera—. ¿Quieres verme? ¿Ahora? No, no es que no quiera verte, sólo TENGO ALGO MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE ATENDER. Enójate lo que quieras, no iré.

Después de colgarle, tomó otras cervezas del mini-refrigerador de Rukia. Si seguía así ya no estaba tan seguro de cómo terminaría ese día.

No paso más de una hora cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, estaba tan borracho que lo ignoró, pero al escuchar la voz de Rukia y de alguien que él conocía se levanto y camino hacia la entrada del taller, Rukia se quejaba porque sus alumnos no habían cerrado la puerta, mientras que ese hombre le decía que no habían robado nada y que estaba bien.

— Pero cuando los vea mañana, me escucharan —dijo.

— Rukia, eres muy severa.

— Pero —dijo molesta—. ¡Alguien pudo haber entrado!

— ¿Alguien como él? —dijo señalando a Ichigo que caminaba hasta ellos tambaleándose.

— ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— Na…da —al decirlo se cayó al suelo—. Y Rukia, ¿quién es?

— ¿Cómo que quien es? —le gritó—. ¡Es Renji! Pero, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Ichigo soltó un par de carcajadas. Rukia y Renji estaban sorprendidos, y no sabían qué hacer, Renji levanto a Ichigo y lo llevo a una de las sillas.

— Pensé que… —Ichigo seguía riendo—….nada.

— ¿Estás borracho? —dijo Renji.

— Obvio que lo está —respondió Rukia en su lugar—. Renji si quieres irte, yo me haré cargo de este idiota.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si, se cómo controlarlo, además tú tienes que ir con tu familia —dijo, pero antes de que Renji se fuera le detuvo—. Gracias por lo de hoy, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

— Cuando lo necesites sólo búscame —dijo, y le dirigió una mirada a Ichigo, aun estaba indeciso de dejarlo así a solas con Rukia—. ¿Estás segura de que puedes con él? Está ahogado en alcohol y después de eso…

— Está bien, lo he tratado en peores condiciones, le daré su _medicina_ y estará como nuevo —apresuró a decir Rukia, para después dirigirle una mirada molesta a Ichigo—. Y luego, él me dará las explicaciones necesarias. Vete sin cuidado.

— Entonces, me voy —dijo y sin más se marchó.

Rukia se giró para ver nuevamente a Ichigo, parecía que ese día estaba poniéndose cada vez más complicado, ahora tener que tratar con un semi-borracho cuando sólo quería descasar y no pensar. Al final, opto por comportarse como lo haría en cualquier otro día en que su amigo llegaba borracho a su taller o a su departamento.

— Vamos —lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudo a sentarse en una silla cercana. Él, para sorpresa de Rukia, se comportó tranquilamente y siguió sus órdenes como si de sentencias se trataran, no dijo nada, no se quejo, no la miro ni siquiera a los ojos, sólo obedeció cada palabra y siguió cada movimiento que ella hacía—. Espérame aquí, iré a traerte tú cura.

Rukia se alejo, y tan rápido como pudo llego hasta su refrigerador, al abrirlo se dio cuenta que Ichigo se había acabado con su dotación de cervezas que ella esperaba que duraran al menos una semana. ¿Cómo no estaría borracho? Aunque se enojó, luego paso de ese enojo a la más sincera preocupación, nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Nunca. Intuyó que se trataba de una mujer, siempre llegaba quejándose de que eran una sentimentalistas y que si terminaba con ellas sólo conseguía que no dejaran de acosarlo o maldecirlo, pero jamás llego hasta ese punto.

Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, a decir verdad, ahora le sorprendía tener todo para cuando él se apareciera, cómo si siempre esperara su llegada, fuera de buenas o de malas, sobrio o borracho, no importaba como lo viera, su taller y su departamento estaban llenos de él, si él llegaba borracho ya tenía preparada su bebida _levantamuertos_ que él siempre se resistía a tomar por el mal sabor, si quería tomar una ducha lo hacía, había todo lo qué él necesitará, incluso hasta cepillo de dientes tenía. Era incomodo darse cuenta de ello.

— Tómatelo —le ordenó apareciendo a su lado, Ichigo agarró indeciso el vaso que ella le daba sabiendo que era ese asqueroso remedio que siempre le daba, no quiso desobedecerla y se lo tomó de un trago, ese fue otro rasgo que siguió confundiendo a Rukia, él seguía obediente a sus mandatos—. Ten cuidado, alguien más pudo haber entrado y en tus condiciones no podría haber hecho nada para defenderte.

— Lo siento —dijo—. Lo haré para la otra.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Más sobrio?

Él gruñó, ese remedio era mágico, lo trajo de golpe al mundo nuevamente, aún así tenía secuelas del alcohol que aún corría por sus venas, pero su visión mejoro hasta poder ver claramente a Rukia, llevaba un vestido corto, tan sencillo, tan normal, pero en ella lucía hermosamente confeccionado, incluso siendo de color blanco podía ver que hacía una excelente combinación con el cabello oscuro de Rukia, con sus ojos, se veía hermosa, sin maquillaje y vestida tan simple. Se dio cuenta que ella no necesitaba grandes cosas para serlo, ella simplemente era hermosa, su cuerpo y su alma lo eran. Tanto tiempo lucho borrando esos sentimientos, tanto tiempo qué intento no verla así y cuando por fin lo había logrado, ella sólo se propuso arruinar todo su trabajo.

— Si, mejor.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó para que estés así? ¿Tienes problemas con mujeres, otra vez? —Rukia comenzó a quejarse, él se levanto de la silla y la tomó de los hombros e hizo que lo viera a los ojos. Rukia vio confusión en su mirada, cómo si se debatiera en decir o no lo que estaba pensando—. ¿Qué paso está vez?

— Es una mujer —admitió—. Es una mujer.

— Lo sabía, ¿quién es?

— Tú.

Sin creerlo, Rukia soltó un soplo. Seguro que seguía tan borracho que no sabía ni que incoherencias estaba diciendo, ella intento que le soltará pero él no la dejo y siguió viéndola a los ojos, algo que la estaba asustando. Él parecía, aún en su estado, bastante consciente de sus palabras, pero Rukia no le dio crédito creyéndole.

— ¿Yo? —se bufó.

— Si, ¿qué tiene de extraño?

— ¿Qué te he hecho para que te pongas así de borracho? —preguntó, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos sin resultado, ya se había avergonzado tanto en su _cita_ con Renji que no tenía ganas de seguir haciéndolo, no frente a él—. No me sorprendería que estuvieras así por una…

Rukia evitó decir lo que realmente pensaba de esas mujeres que siempre tenían alguna relación con Ichigo, para ella eran de la más baja clase de mujeres existentes, incluso decirlo le parecía sucio, no quería mencionar todo aquello que nunca dijo cuando una de ellas llegaba a buscarlo y, entonces, ella tenía que irse. Ellas eran…

— Dilo —insistió.

— Una…cualquiera —dijo ella, aminorando sus reales pensamientos, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo una estúpida ya que, irónicamente, ahora ella era una de esas. Al haberse metido con él por el motivo que fuera, ella era como ellas, pero no le daría el gusto a Ichigo de saberlo—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Yo no soy como ellas y no quiero serlo.

— Lo sé —respondió rápidamente, apretándola con más fuerza, pero sin hacerle realmente daño—. Tú no eres como ellas, nunca lo serás, lo sé mejor que nadie, pero ¡no sé qué está pasando conmigo! Pensaba que seguir siendo amigos después de lo que hicimos sería sencillo, cómo lo haría con cualquier otra mujer, pero no es así… ¡no puedo dejar de pensar en que quizás hay algo más que ninguno ha visto! ¡Algo entre nosotros!

— Estás desvariando —dijo ella tan rápido como Ichigo término de hablar—. Debes estar confundido. Sí, nos acostamos, pero eso no implica que tengamos "algo", y lo sabes bien. Hemos sido amigos por años, y nunca hubo deseo y mucho menos amor entre nosotros…no lo arruinemos más.

— Ese es el problema.

— ¿Qué lo estamos arruinando? —preguntó confundida.

— No —replicó, por un momento a Rukia le pareció nervioso y agitado, más de lo que ya estaba—. No es eso, lo que pasa es que… —se detuvo, no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirlo, aún estaba borracho, pero no estaba tanto como para cometer una estupidez. Él sabía lo que tenía que decirle, sólo que no sabía encontrar la manera de decírselo sin destruir más su relación—. Pensé qué estaría bien, siempre creí que tú felicidad estaba ante todo, eras feliz con Kaien…y yo…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Kaien con todo esto?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando empecé a salir con mujeres? ¿Cómo decías que yo no era así? ¿Qué por qué me comportaba de esa manera? ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó insistente.

— Si, fue poco después que tú madre murió —respondió ella, una fugaz imagen cruzó por su cabeza, eran ella e Ichigo, ella le estaba abrazando en medio de la lluvia mientras el cuerpo del pelinaranja estaba en el suelo. Al ver a Ichigo ahora, le decía que esa no había sido la razón, había algo más, algo que estaba atormentándolo—. ¿Fue por ella, verdad? ¿Por esa soledad que sentías?

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio, aún no sabía cómo continuar sin estropearlo. Sin arruinarlo más.

— ¿Te refugiaste en los brazos de todas esas mujeres al verte solo, verdad? Por eso te comprendí, por eso entendí que ya no eras aquel Ichigo, que ya eras un hombre que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida y con su cuerpo, pero ¿fue por eso, verdad? —siguió preguntándole, él no contestaba, se retenía aunque sus labios luchaban por abrirse y confesarle su más celado secreto—. ¡Respóndeme!

— No, no fue ese el motivo, no podrías estar más equivocada.

— Entonces, ¿por qué? Siempre fuiste tímido con las mujeres, siempre te avergonzabas de estar con mujeres, entonces… —se detuvo, ahora se estaba enojando sin saber el porqué—. ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¿Qué te empujo?

— Tú estuviste a mi lado —habló después de tanto silencio, ya no podía gobernar algo que su boca estaba aclamando decir, tenía que decirlo aún sabiendo lo mal que terminarían las cosas—. Ya sabes, te conocí poco después de la muerte de mi madre, estuviste a mi lado todo ese tiempo, me sacaste adelante, me enseñaste a vivir nuevamente y yo…yo estúpidamente comencé a amarte, me enamore de ti como un estúpido —dijo, evitando ver el rostro de Rukia, ahora era él quién se sentía avergonzado, quería detenerse, pero era imposible—. Nunca lo dije, no quería arruinar lo nuestro y entonces, conociste a Kaien, te enamoraste…yo…era feliz viéndote feliz, ahí supe que el amor no estaba hecho para mí y con el tiempo, conociendo mujeres, olvidé aquellos inocentes sentimientos. Ahora no sé, no estoy seguro, si alguna vez olvide que te amaba o solo lo ignoré.

Rukia se quedo sin palabras, no había nada que pudiera expresar lo que sentía, era un sensación de incomodidad, de una extraña y ambigua felicidad, de incredulidad, de sorpresa. Eran tantas emociones que no sabía cómo reaccionar, Ichigo había confesado que alguna vez se sintió atraído por ella. A decir verdad, atraído no era la palabra correcta, él la amo y que, aparentemente, aún lo hacía. Pero eso era imposible, tantos años y nunca insinuó algo parecido, cuando alguien ama a alguien se nota y ella no había recibido ningún trato especial, no era cierto.

Ya había aceptado seriamente que ellos no serían más que amigos, Renji la había hecho recapacitar.

— Es mentira —dijo, segura de sus palabras—. He visto como has estado con mujeres, ¿crees que creeré en tú amor? ¡Si somos amigos! ¡Retráctate!

— Lo dicho, dicho está y no me retractaré —respondió Ichigo como una sentencia.

Luego de haberla estado sosteniendo por sus muñecas, Ichigo la soltó y se dejo caer.

— Tú me obligaste a decírtelo de esta manera y yo quería decirlo, fuera como fuera —dijo él, y sonrió herméticamente—. ¿Sabías?, pensé que escucharte decirme "no", me haría más fácil entender que somos única y exclusivamente amigos, pero eso no puede ser tan fácil, una vez abierta la caja, difícilmente se cerrará.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes, suponiendo que te creo, por qué no me dijiste que sentías algo por mi?

Ichigo le dio la espalda.

— ¿Decírtelo? Estaba confundido, creí que era porque me ayudaste tanto —contestó—. Que sólo era agradecimiento, que sólo era algo pasajero…creí tantas cosas y por idiota alguien llego antes a ti.

— ¿Kaien?

— Si, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —preguntó molesto—. Él te quería, tú le correspondías, ¿qué clase de amigo sería si arruinará eso? ¿Qué pasaría entre nosotros? ¿Me odiarías si me interpusiera? Y te juro, intente por todos los medios olvidar esos sentimientos, hasta que poco a poco, con ayuda de algunas mujeres creí en mis vanos intentos que lo había logrado, te vi como un amigo, irónicamente eso fue lo que te molesto, te aprecie como lo hago con Renji o Ishida, pero…esa noche —Ichigo se detuvo, el simple hecho de continuar le causaba temor, le horrorizaban sus propios pensamientos—, esa noche, algo buscó en mis recuerdos y en lo profundo encontró esos sentimientos y no sé qué hacer con ellos ahora. No puedo desaparecerlos.

— Estás delirando por haber tomado tanto —repitió—. No puedes amarme, y no quiero escuchar eso de ti, haré como si no hubiera pasado esto, espero que hagas lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué no me crees?

— Aun si es cierto, nada me hará creer que me amas ahora, si te dijera que acepto tus sentimientos…dime, ¿estarías conmigo en una relación seria? O, ¿sería una de las tantas en tú lista?, ¿te aburrirías de mi a la semana? ¿Al mes? —preguntó ofendida, y su enojo aumento al no recibir respuesta de Ichigo—. Estamos bien tal y como lo hemos estado todos estos años. Cuando quiera tener una relación, será porque yo seré la única para él. Ahora, haré como si está conversación nunca hubiera pasado, ¿entendido?

Ichigo se giro dándole la razón, pero Rukia pudo percibir una extraña sensación, como si él estuviera realmente dolido por sus palabras. A pesar de ello, él no negó nada.

— Yo —dijo—. Tengo que ir al baño.

— Ya sabes dónde está —le respondió Rukia señalando el camino y él mecánicamente se fue, así Rukia dio ese tema por zanjado, pero no evito tocarse el pecho, su corazón latía aceleradamente, eso estaba mal—. Por un momento, me vi tentada a decirle que sí.

Nuevamente, el celular de Ichigo sonó con el mismo tono que lo hizo la primera vez, está vez fue Rukia quién lo respondió, el numero estaba identificado con el nombre de "fastidiosa". _Que dulce._

— Sí, es el teléfono de Ichigo —dijo—. Él está ocupado por ahora, ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje?—no pasaron más de cinco minutos para que Rukia apretara fuertemente el teléfono—. Nadie pidió tú consejo —dijo tan molesta que su voz se sintió pesada—, conozco mejor a Ichigo de lo que tú alguna vez lo harás. ¡No vuelvas a compararme contigo!

Fue el momento cuando Ichigo regresó y notó que la mirada de Rukia mostraba desprecio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Vete! —exigió—. ¡Vete ahora mismo!

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Ichigo intento tocarla, pero ella lo evito—. ¡Rukia…!

— No te quiero ver, no ahora, no después de esto. ¡Vete, por favor! —Rukia, le arrojó fuertemente el celular dándole en la nuca y ocasionando ahora el enojo en Ichigo, pero ella no le dejo quejarse—. No era, no soy, ni seré una más de esas mujeres que están atrás de ti. No quiero que vuelva a pasar algo como _eso_, yo…sólo me harías sufrir, me utilizarías y yo te quiero, cómo mi amigo.

Ichigo, quién aún se estaba tratando la cabeza, no pudo evitar ver cómo es que su amiga estaba al borde del llanto, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando termino con Kaien, eso era justamente lo que él había intentado evitar y, ahora, por sus idioteces lo había arruinado. No debió haber ido a verla, no debió haber tomado tanto…no debió haberse acostado con ella. No debió enamorarse de ella, en primer lugar. Intento tocarla nuevamente, está vez ella no intento evadir su tacto porque fue él quien se detuvo en el camino. Ya le había causado suficiente daño, ya la había hecho sufrir, y era cierto, él no podía asegurarle un amor eterno ni siquiera duradero, quizás en verdad estaba confundido, pero si era así ¿por qué su cuerpo le rogaba no apartarse de su lado? ¿Es que era parte de su confusión querer sólo estar con ella?

— Vete, Ichigo —le rogó calmadamente—. Olvidemos esto, tú tienes más mujeres que están esperándote y yo sólo quiero ser tú amiga, estábamos bien así…sigamos así.

— Rukia, sé que no debí decírtelo. ¡Demonios! ¡Sabía que no debería habértelo dicho! —se reprochó—. Lo siento.

— Sólo vete, por favor.

— ¿Cuándo podre verte? —preguntó indeciso.

— Esperemos a qué pasen unos días, el tiempo nos dará la razón.

— Quizá.

Ichigo se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giro y le dijo:

— Todo lo que dije es cierto, cada palabra. Piénsalo, si la próxima vez que nos veamos me dices que no puede haber nada más, te juro que se habrá acabado, volveremos a ser sólo amigos, lo prometo, pero piénsalo.

— Lo haré.

— Adiós.

Cuando él desapareció de su vista, Rukia se dejo caer al suelo, a pesar de que ella lo había corrido, ese "adiós" al final fue tan oscuro, tan perpetuo, estaba confundida por las palabras de Ichigo, tenía que pensar las cosas, tenía que ser fría, pero en esos momentos no quería serlo, sólo necesitaba de alguien, y para ello tomó una abrigo, sabía que tardaría y que ese día, más que cualquier otro, helaría por la noche. Pero, necesitaba ser escuchada, necesitaba…

— ¿Rukia? —fue esa la pregunta que salió de los labios de Orihime al encontrarse a Rukia en la puerta de su departamento, a punto de llorar, había salido con Ulquiorra, quién estaba todavía a su lado, pero había corrido hacía Rukia con solo verla, él levanto el mentón de su hermana para que lo viera, pero Rukia evitaba su mirada, dirigiéndola sólo a Orihime, quién entendió lo que quería decirle—. Ulquiorra, está bien, regresa a tu casa.

— ¿Y ella?

— Estará bien, sólo quiere hablar. Ve.

Fue delicada la sonrisa que le dirigió, Ulquiorra respondió asintiendo levemente y dejando a Rukia, comprendía que ese era un tema de "mujeres", pero no dejo de pensar que el responsable había sido Ichigo Kurosaki, cómo siempre había esperado. Ulquiorra no hizo nada más que acercarse a su novia y darle un delicado beso en los labios, fue un gesto rápido.

— Cuídala.

— Si —ya no habían celos, ahora ella entendía que él la quería como un hermano y eso le alegraba, él únicamente estaba preocupado por ella—. Lo haré, descansa.

— Hasta mañana.

Ulquiorra se fue, y así por fin Orihime logró que Rukia entrara a su departamento, antes que nada le hizo un té, para calmarle los nervios, sabía o intuía la razón por la que ella estaba ahí, pero prefirió no preguntar nada a menos que Rukia hablara primero. Orihime sabía que ella odiaba ser débil, llorar o incluso mostrarse asustada, pero esa vez no podía evitarlo, estaba temblando y quería ser consentida. Orihime hizo lo que pensó correcto, la abrazo, dejando que Rukia hundiera su rostro en su bien proporcionado pecho, sintió los ligeros sollozos de su amiga y la abrazó con más fuerza.

— Dijo —Rukia susurró separándose de Orihime lentamente—, dijo que me amo y que, posiblemente, aún lo hace.

— ¿No le creíste, verdad? —no era una pregunta acusatoria, Orihime sabía la respuesta y por eso temía que lo peor estaba ocurriendo ahora—. ¿No creíste en sus palabras?

— ¿Cómo voy a creerle después de ver cómo trata a las mujeres? ¿Cómo me pide que le crea?

Orihime pasó delicadamente su mano por el cabello de su amiga, comprendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediéndole, pero Rukia no era como ella, Orihime lo sabía, Rukia era pensante, si ella creía que esa relación no le convenía, no importaría nada de lo que le dijera. Así era Rukia Kuchiki, tenía que estar segura antes de tomar la decisión, pero verla así de destrozada, le daba a entender que ella quería a Ichigo, tanto que le dolía no poder creerle.

— Las personas cambian, Rukia.

— No él, ha salido mujer tras mujer, temo ser una más.

— Es imposible que seas una más —le dijo Orihime, sonriendo ante el recelo en las palabras de su amiga—. Él dijo que te amo, y que te ama, dime ¿a cuántas de esas mujeres les dijo al menos una vez que las ama o amo? Sé que a ninguna, eran sus reglas, no amor, sólo sexo, ¿recuerdas? —al escucharla, Rukia se mordió el labio, era cierto, Ichigo tenía reglas para salir con mujeres y el amor no entraba en ellas—. ¿Cómo lo viste? Tenso, temeroso o seguro de él mismo.

— Tenía miedo a decirlo, lo sé, se notaba. Temblaba tanto como yo lo hago ahora.

Orihime sonrió.

— Tú también tienes miedo, y es normal, él no es el hombre más estable que has conocido por lo que me has mencionado, pero si tú le quieres, si crees que por lo menos él te quiere, si hay amor, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Ahora estás sufriendo, puede que lo olvides y sigas cómo siempre, pero ¿no quieres intentarlo con él? Si quieres hacerlo, ¿por qué no?

— Tengo miedo —aceptó—. Miedo a qué si le doy la oportunidad, él me engañe, yo le odie, y nuestra amistad desaparezca, dicen que "se puede ser novio después de ser amigo, pero amigo después de ser novio nunca", no quiero perderlo. Es importante para mí, más que cualquier otro.

Orihime veía en los ojos de Rukia miedo, temor, no sólo a arriesgarse a perder lo que ha mantenido con Ichigo, sino también a sentir y ser destrozada como lo fue estando con Kaien, ella tenía miedo a amar. Pero, Orihime también había visto esa necesidad de mantenerse unida a Ichigo, no sólo esa vez, muchas veces antes de que eso sucediera, ella hacía todo en sus manos para no alejarlo de su vida, y él, inconscientemente, hacía lo mismo.

— Nadie está obligándote a hacerlo, yo sólo espero que lo hayas pensado bien, no habrá otra oportunidad, no habrá más.

— Me resulta complicado aceptar que le quiero de _esa_ manera, nuestra amistad ha sido de años, y —me mofó—, por mi estupidez lo eche a perder, yo me metí con él, si le hubieras visto, jamás lo vi así antes y dijo que todo se desencadeno después de esa noche. Los dos somos tan culpables y si nos arriesgamos, arriesgaremos todo por nada. Tenemos mucho que perder.

— Piénsalo bien, luego hablen las cosas seriamente, cómo dos adultos lo harían, te conozco y conozco lo suficiente de Ichigo Kurosaki como para decir que nunca dejarían su amistad a menos que en verdad pudiera salir algo bien si dan un paso más —Orihime le sonrió, vio que Rukia parecía querer dejar ese tema, así que se lo concedió—. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí?

— Si —respondió, luego rió ligeramente, intentando olvidarse de lo sucedido—. Lamento haber arruinado tu noche con mi hermano, seguro que tenían sus planes.

Orihime se sonrojo.

— Aún no hemos dado el gran paso —ironizó—. Ulquiorra es muy caballeroso, y eso le impide que lo haga, supongo que quiere esperar hasta que no casemos, por mi está bien, he soportado hasta ahora y unos cuantos meses más no serán problema.

— ¿Eres virgen? —preguntó Rukia incrédula, le había hecho bien ir a platicar con Orihime y así olvidarse de sus problemas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es un pecado? —respondió Orihime, incomoda—. No quería hacerlo sólo por hacerlo, he esperado a Ulquiorra y si, sé que suena muy ñoño, pero él es el indicado, así que cuando tenga que pasar, pasará.

— Es bonito pensar así.

— ¿Con quién fue tú primera vez, Rukia? ¿Con Kaien?

— No, siempre he sido muy precoz, fue con un compañero de la secundaria —dijo, avergonzada—. No le quería, pero quería saber que se sentía, así pasó, no fue romántico, no fue planeado.

— ¿Dolió?

— La primera vez si, pero estarás bien, no dejes que eso te preocupe.

— ¿Y quién ha sido el mejor de todos? —preguntó Orihime—. Ese chico, Kaien, o…Ichigo.

Rukia lo pensó, con ese chico en la secundaria había sido doloroso, sin sentimientos, no quería ni recordarlo. Con Kaien, él era dulce, cariñoso y le gustaba demasiado para su edad, era una relación _casi_ perfecta. Y luego Ichigo, sólo fue una vez, pero fue más profunda que con Kaien, Ichigo era rudo y delicado al mismo tiempo, la hacía disfrutar, y ella, curiosamente, sabía cómo hacerlo disfrutar a él también, era cómo si dos piezas de un rompecabezas que embonaban perfectamente se encontraran, con Ichigo había sido hermosamente perfecto. Aún lo recordaba, le gustaba y deseaba.

— Ichigo —respondió temerosamente—. Mentirte no me lleva a ningún lado.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor de toda esta situación? —preguntó Rukia, pero Orihime negó con la cabeza—. Que no puedo hablar de este problema con mi mejor amigo, extraño a Ichigo.

— Por hoy descansa, después veras que todo estará mejor y sabrás que hacer.

— Tienes razón.

— Puedo prestarte algo para que duermas, te quedará muy grande, pero es algo.

— Gracias por ser mi amiga —Rukia le dio un ligero abrazo que fue correspondido por Orihime.

— Gracias a ti, también.

Ichigo caminaba por la cuidad, mientras pensaba en las estupideces que había hecho, esa mirada que Rukia le había dado, jamás la olvidaría, ni aunque pasaran mil años podría olvidarla. Y no entendía porque estaba enojada al final, si habían dejado las cosas así y aparentemente todo estaba más calmado. Y por inercia pensó en su celular, se lo había arrojado, eso supondría que lo había contestado, al ver las llamadas entrantes estaba una de Sena. Y no, no había sido la que él contesto.

— Hola —dijo, entrando en el apartamento de la joven.

— Sabía que vendrías —Sena, quién aparentemente era más joven que Ichigo se acerco a él seductoramente—. No podrías alejarte está noche de mi, es fría.

Ichigo sonrió.

— No te equivoques —dijo, alejándola—. Sólo vine a preguntarte, ¿qué demonios le dijiste a Rukia cuando contestó mi teléfono?

Sena se sorprendió, no era habitual que él se enojara por ese tipo de cosas.

— Lo de siempre —respondió—. Que no tomas a las mujeres en serio, que eres un patán, que sólo ibas a usarla, que nunca la querrías aunque eso le dijeras, que era una estúpida al estar contigo, lo habitual.

¿_Lo habitual?_ Después de todo lo que le había confesado, Sena tuvo que arruinarlo más, ella quien no tenía nada que ver con su relación con Rukia, ¿cómo se le ocurrió decirle que aunque él le dijera que la quería, eso sólo serían mentiras? ¿Es que el destino estaba en su contra? Porque si no era así, eso parecía. Ahora entendía la molestia de Rukia y porqué se comportó así.

— ¡Demonios! ¡No eres nadie para meterte en mi vida! —gritó, Ichigo nunca se ponía así, por eso Sena se sintió intimidada—. Era Rukia, mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo demonios te atreviste a decirle eso? —duro unos segundos, pero pudo tranquilizarse—. ¿Sabes?, a partir de hoy se acabo, no necesitaré verte más.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oíste —dijo, sacando su celular y eliminando el número de Sena—. Hiciste algo muy estúpido, te metiste en mi vida privada, con alguien a quien quiero y…esto se acabo.

— Pero, Ichigo…

— Me voy.

— No estás molesto por lo que hice, sino por quién recibió el mensaje, ¿verdad? —inquirió Sena—. Esa mujer, Rukia, no me respondió como lo haría una amiga, se enojo cómo si la hubiera ofendido personalmente, y eso implica que hay algo más que una simple amistad… ¿es que tú sientes algo por ella?

— Eso no te interesa.

— Así que —Sena se burló—, Ichigo Kurosaki ha cruzado la línea que nunca quiso pisar, ¡te enamoraste!

— Y si es así, ¿a ti que te importa?

Sena frunció el seño, no le causaba gracia que Ichigo le hablará así, demostrando que en verdad sentía algo por esa tal Rukia, quizás sólo había querido molestarlo indagando un poco, pero al parecer había algo entre ellos que Ichigo estaba dispuesto a proteger. Aún así, Sena conocía al tipo de hombres como Ichigo y esa clase de sentimientos no duraban mucho, no hasta que se aburrieran de la mujer en cuestión, así que ella sabía que volvería.

— Tú no amas a nadie —dijo—. Sales con mujeres tanto que, seguramente, ya no sabes ni lo que se siente al estar enamorado. Pobre de esa amiga tuya.

— Di lo que quieras.

Y de un portazo salió e ahí, Sena sólo dejo escapar un gruñido molesto para después sonreír.

— Me hubiese gustado ser a quien amarás, aún si tuviera que sufrir en el camino. Pobre, pobre Rukia.

Y tal y como habían premeditado, esa noche era fría para ser en pleno verano, Ichigo daba vueltas por la cuidad sin rumbo fijo, sabía que Rukia no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, se había declarado y luego Sena le había dicho que sus palabras de amor eran falsas, conocía a Rukia y…¡maldición! Todo estaba en su contra, el clima, sus propias acciones, las acciones de las demás personas. ¿Qué tan malo era decir que amaba a alguien? Ahora se arrepentía de haber jugado con tantas mujeres antes, de habérselas restregado a Rukia en la cara y de haber sucumbido bajo sus encantos esa noche.

Tardo unas horas en tomar esa decisión, sabía que había un lugar al cual podría ir y quizás encontraría un par de respuestas.

— Así que al final has venido —mencionó Renji, no se veía sorprendido ante la repentina aparición de Ichigo, hasta parecía realmente esperarlo, parado justo en la entrada de su casa—. Estoy suponiendo que pelearon, ¿verdad?

Ichigo no respondió, pero Renji entendió a la perfección lo que ese silencio significaba.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —inquirió Ichigo.

— Todo, prácticamente todo —Renji soltó un silbido—. Y no es cómo si no fuera tan evidente, note que algo andaba diferente entre ustedes desde hace días, espere hasta que uno se sintiera con ánimos de hablar sobre ello, lo sorprendente es que no esperaba que fuera Rukia quién diera ese paso —Renji sonrió, alegremente, e Ichigo sintió como si no comprendiera el alcance real de las cosas—. Pero, sospecho que te sientes más en confianza con Urahara, es lo mismo para mí. Si has venido a mi casa, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

Ichigo decidió esta vez no reprimirse, si Rukia había hablado con él entonces era su turno.

— No sé qué hacer, todo lo que hago me conduce a lo mismo, a que voy a perder a mi mejor amiga —admitió Ichigo—. Y no me gusta la idea, pero tampoco podía quedarme callado. Tenía que decirle que estoy confundido, que no sé que me está pasando que ya no la veo como una amiga, tenía qué.

Renji sopló.

— Es difícil, se lo dije a Rukia, si quieren mantener su amistad sería mejor que se detuvieran aquí y se alejaran un tiempo, pero perdiste la apuesta por Rukia, eres orgulloso y aún así te dejaste llevar con ella olvidándote de perder.

— Sé directo.

— ¿Quieres a Rukia?

— ¿Qué si la quiero? —Ichigo bufó, era obvia su respuesta—. Por supuesto que la quiero, incluso hoy le di a entender que la amo.

— ¿Y lo haces?

— No quiero hablar de amor.

— Pero tienes que hacerlo.

— Pensaba que era por la apuesta —respondió Ichigo—, pero, es más cómo si dentro de mí existiera un interruptor esperando a que sólo Rukia lo encendiera para desencadenar esta clase de sentimiento que bien sabemos que no son sólo deseo, porque me siento deprimido, sin ganas de ver a otras mujeres, es sólo ella la que ocupa todos mis pensamientos desde esa noche.

Renji dejo escapar una leve risa.

— Nunca pensé que fueras tan apasionado.

— ¿Te estás burlando? —preguntó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

— No, ese es un buen rasgo.

— Ahora lo eche a perder, se acabo.

— ¿Te rindes tan pronto?

— Creí que le dijiste que deberíamos separarnos un tiempo.

— Eso es si quieren mantener su amistad, pero tú no quieres una amistad con Rukia.

— Eso…quizás…

— Es tú decisión, la amistad o el amor.

Ichigo guardó silencio, debatiéndose con sus pensamientos.

— Renji —dijo—, sé sincero, ¿qué piensas que pasaría si eligiera arriesgarme por el amor?

Ichigo esperaba otra expresión de burla de parte de Renji, pero únicamente recibió una mirada tranquila, seria, inquisidora.

— No lo sé —Renji tragó saliva—. No debería decirte esto, pero…puede que tengas una oportunidad si haces bien las cosas desde ahora. Los quiero a los dos, y sinceramente, esto me parece absurdo, ninguno de nosotros quiso meterse en su relación, si decían ser amigos, eran amigos, pero nosotros siempre creíamos había algo más.

Ichigo sonrió, ¿es que acaso eran ellos los púnicos ciegos? Todos parecían ver algo más en su relación, y ellos sólo se paraban juntos diciendo "somos amigos" como un par de estúpidos. Y, sólo hasta ese momento, se planteaba que siempre vivieron en una relación más amorosa que amistosa todos esos años.

— Yo la amaba, cuando éramos más jóvenes, cuando nos conocimos —dijo—. Era evidente, pero quise que fuera feliz con quien fuera, pero la noche que pase con ella me di cuenta de lo mucho que me perdía por haber querido verla como un hombre, como un amigo. Ella es encantadora, intuitiva, sensible, fuerte, poderosa y enloquecedoramente hermosa, sueno como un idiota, pero ella es perfecta.

Renji rió al ver el brillo que desprendía de la mirada de Ichigo y recordó, ese mismo brillo, en los ojos de Rukia cuando hablaron. Ambos eran idiotas, tenían lo que buscaban a su lado, pero entendía el miedo que padecían.

— La vida está hecha para arriesgarse, Ichigo —mencionó Renji—. Sólo te daré un consejo, si no puedes hacerla feliz, sino estás dispuesto a vivir para hacerla feliz, si crees que ella es alguien desechable, olvídate de perseguirla, de amarla, de querer estar a su lado, olvida todo. Sólo arriésgate si ella significará tu felicidad, si tú la harás feliz tanto como ella te haga a ti feliz.

— Eso parece lo correcto.

— Es lo correcto —afirmó Renji—. ¿Quieres entrar y cenar? Mi familia está deseosa por verte, les dije que posiblemente vendrías.

— Si, me hará bien estar en familia.

Ambos entraron a la casa. Esa noche era fría, pero tanto Ichigo como Rukia tenían amigos, tenían personas que se preocupaban por ellos y no les dejarían pasar solos y desprotegidos esa noche, habían decidido pensarlo, elegir y actuar, no podrían hacer nada más. Él recién había abierto su corazón, ella tenía miedo de aceptar sus palabras, pero no estaban solos, no lo harían solos, sus amigos y su amistad les ayudarían a ver aquellas cosas que ellos no ven, a elegir la mejor decisión.

Por ahora, todo marchaba mejor.

* * *

* * *

**Soy una mala escritora, les dije una semana y no sé ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado, lo siento, les pido una enorme disculpa por el tiempo. Ha sido, creo, un capitulo largo, espero que no les haya aburrido a la mitad. Las cosas están poniéndose mejores, ¿no lo creen? Este ha sido un capítulo dedicado exclusivamente a la relación de Ichigo/Rukia, ¡vamos! Es obvio que se quieren, pero hay mucho en juego, es muy difícil elegir arriesgarse, lo bueno es que existen sus amigos.**

**Los reviews no me hacen daño! Espero que les guste y gracias por leerme!**


	11. Secretos

**Capitulo 11**

**Secretos**

* * *

Ya era de mañana, la luz comenzaba a tocarle delicadamente su rostro, poco a poco abría sus ojos intentando no lastimarlos ante el brillo de los rayos del sol, cuando logró ver con claridad la habitación, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, ni en su departamento. Fue ese el momento en que recordó que se había quedado en casa de Orihime…por _aquello_ que había sucedido. Rukia se sentó sobre la cama, no veía a Orihime por ningún sitio, aún cuando se habían quedado a dormir juntas. La noche anterior, no se dio el tiempo de mirar claramente la habitación de su amiga, ahora que lo notaba era grande, quizás más grande que la suya, pintada de un rosa muy colorido, al fijarse a su costado vio una cómoda en donde tenía fotografías, había una del hermano mayor de Orihime con esa fría expresión que tanto le caracteriza, y unas cuantas de Rukia. También, estaban aquellas que más llamaron su atención, eran obviamente muy recientes donde Orihime estaba al lado de Ulquiorra, Rukia rió al recordar que él odiaba tomarse fotografías, pero en esas aún con una expresión tosca se veía contento.

_Al menos ellos tienen estabilidad_, pensó Rukia.

— Que patética soy —susurro para sí misma, ya había estado bien de compadecerse por lo sucedido con Ichigo, no sabía que debería hacer todavía, pero entendía que Ichigo estaría esperándola, esperándola a que llegara con una respuesta, fuera cual fuera. Él siempre había sido tan idiota, siempre le deja el trabajo más difícil—. Ya sabré que hacer, siempre sé que hacer, es cuestión e pensarlo y pronto sabré que hacer.

Se levantó de la cama, y notó como la ropa que Orihime le había prestado para dormir era realmente muy grande para ella, no intentaba decir que Orihime estuviera pasada de peso, sólo que era evidente, Orihime tenía más busto, más caderas, más piernas, más altura que ella, era una belleza andante y Rukia era sólo ella, bonita, pero simple, no era despampanante y eso le atemorizaba en ocasiones, más ahora que ninguna otra vez, pensar siquiera que ella llegara a aceptar a Ichigo, temía que él se…bueno, que él se aburriera de ella. Conocía a la mayoría de las mujeres que él _trataba_ y no eran cómo ella, habían pocas, casi ninguna. Rukia sacudió la cabeza, no era tiempo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, primero lo primero, tomaría una ducha, desayunaría algo y luego iría al trabajo como cualquier otro día, eso no iba a suponer la desestabilización de su vida, no, Ichigo aún estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo.

— ¡Rukia! —gritó Orihime, seguramente desde la cocina, pero luego de eso pareció caminar rumbo a la habitación donde Rukia estaba, así fue como ambas lograron verse—. El desayuno está listo —dijo, mostrando una linda sonrisa— si quieres bañarte primero, puedes hacerlo.

— Eso haré —dijo a modo de respuesta.

— Tú ropa está limpia y planchada, la deje en un cesto en la ducha.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás despierta?

Orihime pareció pensarlo.

— Desde muy temprano —terminó diciendo, al no recordar con claridad la hora y luego ver cómo Rukia parecía preocupada, eso se estaba volviendo algo de familia—. Es normal, pero tú no te preocupes, sólo ve y dúchate.

— Está bien.

Orihime salió casi corriendo, recordado haber dejado algo en el fuego o eso había aparentado, Rukia sólo sonrió al ver que ella no había dejado de ser tan olvidadiza, ahora lo único que le preocupaba es qué estaría haciendo de comer. Orihime no era, ¿cómo decirlo?, la mejor chef del universo, intentaba ser lo mejor posible, pero su sentido del gusto no era del todo normal. Bueno, hiciera lo que hiciera, Rukia sabía que comería lo que ella preparará así que lo mejor sería darse prisa.

Por su parte, Orihime tenía todo listo. No es que fuera una maniática de la limpieza, pero se sentía incomoda cuando las cosas no tenían su orden o su limpieza, así que se levantaba desde muy temprano antes de irse a trabajar para dejar todo reluciente. Justo cuando iba a sentarse, el teléfono de su casa sonó, era Ulquiorra.

— Buenos días —dijo ella sonrientemente—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Mejor —respondió él—. ¿Y tú? Suenas muy despierta para ser tan temprano, antes de llamar temía despertarte, ¿has dormido lo suficiente, Orihime?

Orihime se sonrojo, él se había dado cuenta poco a poco de su manera de ser y le preocupaba cada vez más ese constante vicio por despertarse temprano y dormirse tarde, aunque sabía que tenía razón y no era motivo de alegría, Orihime se sentía feliz de que él se preocupara por ella. Realmente feliz, alguien se preocupaba por ella de esa manera.

— He dormido bien —susurro—, lo juro.

— ¿Mi hermana no te hizo desvelarte?

— No, es más calmada de lo que imaginas, sólo necesitaba un poco de desahogo y dormir, creo que está mejor que ayer.

— ¿Fue por él, verdad?

Orihime suspiro, ya se esperaba este interrogatorio, pero no dejaría de serle fiel a su amistad.

— No puedo decírtelo con certeza, es algo que ella debe arreglar por su cuenta, pero lo importante es que ahora está bien. No más preguntas, Ulquiorra.

— Bien —dijo, concediéndole su petición—. Orihime, hoy no creo que podamos vernos como habíamos planeado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tengo que ir a ver un antiguo compañero, pero podríamos vernos por la noche.

— Está bien —dijo, haciendo un par de muecas disgustadas—. No me agrada la idea de no verte temprano, pero me gusta más verte por la noche.

Él no respondió.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Orihime, era normal en él esa seriedad, esa tranquilidad, esa taciturnidad, pero se podría decir que ahora también se daba cuenta de pequeñas acciones que no eran tan normales y ahora no parecía estar tan tranquilo. Espero por su respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó—. ¿Ulquiorra? —insistió.

— No es nada, así que no le des tanta importancia.

— Es normal que me preocupe por ti.

— Lo sé.

Orihime sabía cuán incomodo era para Ulquiorra hablar o expresar sus sentimientos, cuanto le costaba decirlos en palabras, no le molestaba porque ella lo amaba así, ella lo había conocido así, ella lo entendía, pero era inevitable esperar que él se sintiera de la misma manera con ella, que aceptará que ella no podía evitar preocuparse por él aún si fuera por lo más mínimo, si algo malo le pasaba quería saberlo por obvias razones. Se podría decir que existía un choque de "formas de ser" entre ellos, pero eso no la hacía amarlo menos. Era sólo incomodo.

— Confía en mí, Ulquiorra.

— Lo hago, más de lo que imaginas —aclaró Ulquiorra, después de que notó a través de la voz de su novia la necesidad de saberlo, y él quería decírselo, deseaba poder hacerlo—, pero esto no es algo tan importante y no quiero preocuparte por banalidades.

— Bien, lo dejaremos así…está vez —concedió Orihime.

— Bien, eso era todo —iba a colgar, Orihime lo sentía, pero sin que ella lo esperara no lo hizo tan rápido como supondría que lo haría—. Orihime, yo…realmente…te…quiero, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

— Sí, lo sé —ella respondió esperando que su voz no sonará tan temblorosa como ella la había escuchado, aún a su edad responder después de esas declaraciones era embarazoso—. Yo también te quiero, nos vemos en la noche.

— Sí —después de decir eso, él se apronto a colgar.

— ¿Era mi hermano? —Rukia llegó rápidamente al lado de Orihime, mientras le sonreía tranquilamente a su amiga, Orihime asintió—. Es muy atento, de seguro ni pregunto por mí.

— Sí que lo hizo, —respondió Orihime—. Me preguntó si tu actitud de ayer había sido por la culpa de Ichigo, yo no se lo confirmé pero…

— …lo sabe —Rukia la interrumpió, Ulquiorra no era ningún estúpido y sabía de su extraña relación con Ichigo, no le tuvo que llevar mucho tiempo reunir todas las piezas y hacerse de su propia conclusión, la conclusión que todos tenían—. Estoy segura, pero es mejor que no se lo diga abiertamente hasta después de que tome una decisión con respecto a Ichigo, más tarde…ya veremos que sucede.

— ¿Has pensado en eso? —Orihime le preguntó curiosamente mientras servía el desayuno, tenía curiosidad por saberlo y Rukia parecía tranquila al hablar de ello, había vuelto a ser la misma Rukia que recordaba, sin miedo y segura de sí misma—. ¿A sólo un día?

— Sí que he pensado, pero no sé qué hacer aún —Rukia bostezó antes de continuar—. Ese Ichigo es más complicado de lo que esperaba, me ha dejado con una gran decisión.

Orihime sonrió abiertamente, al menos Rukia se veía más tranquila que la noche anterior, jamás la vio tan afectada por algo como eso y ella había pasado por tantas situaciones dolorosas, pero siempre lo había notada ese lazo, casi invisible, que la unía a Ichigo. Era más que una simple amistad, pero no podía llamarse una relación de amantes; quizás era más fuerte que eso.

— Eso parece.

— Oh —dijo Rukia—. Anoche me dijiste que irías al médico, ¿te sucede algo?

— No —respondió—. Es el chequeo que me hago cada seis meses, deberías hacerte alguno de vez en cuando.

— No me gustan los doctores, ya sabes —respondió Rukia—. ¿Irás al hospital del padre de Ishida?

Orihime quería evadir esa pregunta, ahora que tenía novio no estaba tan segura de mantener una relación amistosa con Ishida, él era encantador y todo, pero sabía que sentía atracción por ella y eso la intimidaba.

— Sí, me ofreció un descuento que rechacé —explicó—. No sabe que iré, nunca he ido a ese hospital, pero mi hermano insistió que fuera ahí y...bueno…iré, pero es el padre de Ishida-kun con el que me checaré, esto no tiene nada que ver con…

Rukia soltó una risa, parecía que Orihime estaba preocupada por lo que ella creyera de su relación con Ishida.

— ¡Vamos! No tienes que darme tantas explicaciones, con un simple "sí" me hubiera bastado y no, sé cuanto quieres a mi hermano, así que dudo que lo vayas a engañar con Ishida, así que deja de pensar que me molestaré si eres cercana a mi amigo. Él es un buen chico, junto a Urahara son los dos mejores, Ichigo y Renji son más estúpidos, pero igual son buenos.

— Lo siento, —dijo Orihime—. Ishida-kun, él siente algo por mí que me parece innecesario, no quiero que se malentienda nada, a penas estoy comenzando esta relación con Ulquiorra, yo no quiero que pase algo y nos peleemos por algo sin sentido.

— No lo harán —le afirmó la morena—. Ishida es muy respetuoso, ahora que sabe que estás en una relación, él no va a intentar nada.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque él me agrada mucho…como amigo.

— Entonces, él lo entenderá.

Orihime dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Supongo que irás a trabajar.

— Sí, tengo muchas pinturas que terminar y si Dios quiere, podría…no, la verdad es que no tengo cabeza para muchas cosas, creo que debo enfocarme en terminar las pinturas que me faltan y…ya.

— ¿En serio estás bien, Rukia? Deberías tomarte unos días de descanso y pensar las cosas con calma.

— Me conoces, pienso mejor estando bajo presión.

— ¿Estás segura?

Rukia tomó una de las manos de Orihime.

— Créeme, sé lo que hago y ten fe en mi.

Eso fue lo único que Orihime necesito escuchar para confiar completamente en Rukia. Ya lo había decidido, lo pensaría y cuando se sintiera segura entonces iría a hablar con Ichigo, él ya había esperado mucho tiempo, así que unos días más no serían ningún problema para él. Eso era lo más apropiado.

* * *

Los días pasaron e Ichigo no había tenido ningún contacto con Rukia, así que pensó que era mejor que dejara de esperarla, cuando ella se sintiera lista, iría a buscarlo, eso era seguro. Fue esa la razón por la cual decidió enfocarse en su trabajo, él era dueño de una funeraria, o mejor dicho su familia era la dueña, pero él normalmente se hacía cargo. _Vaya trabajo_, decían muchos, era lúgubre trabajar ahí, pero Ichigo había encontrado el encanto de ello, los muertos no hablaban y no cuestionaban de nada. En esos días era lo único que quería.

— Oh —fue la expresión que hizo Ichigo al ver quien entraba por la puerta del lugar—. Eres tú, Tatsuki.

— ¿Así recibes a tus cliente?

— Bueno, tú no eres precisamente un cliente —dijo Ichigo esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios—, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Espero que no sean malas noticias.

— No, gracias a Dios todos estamos bien, lo que pasa es que Urahara-san me conto lo que paso entre Rukia y tú.

— ¿Es qué somos tema de conversación entre todos ustedes? —dijo Ichigo molesto, pero Tatsuki no hizo nada más que soltar una carcajada, lo cual molesto al pelinaranja—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? La verdad, no veo nada gracioso en lo que dije.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Tatsuki sin dejar de reír—. Sé que nadie dijo nada antes, pero ustedes son lo suficientemente entretenidos para no hablar sobre su relación, quiero decir, ¿recuerdas cuándo conociste a Rukia?, caíste enamorado de ella sin poder ocultarlo y luego todo eso de la relación de ella y Kaien, eso complicó las cosas, trataron de mantener su amistad por sobre todo, pero te guste o no admitirlo, siempre ha habido esa posibilidad entre ustedes, yo creía que era cuestión de tiempo. Cuestión de tiempo para que tu lenta cabeza hiciera su trabajo y se diera cuenta que aún la amabas.

— ¿Así que todos sabían que yo estaba enamorado de Rukia?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo yo y quizás Urahara, los otros estaban muy ocupados como para darse cuenta, pero para serte sincera y hablando con más seriedad, pensé que lo habías superado, que habías optado por ser sólo amigos, —dijo rápidamente—. Pensé que aceptaste que ella había elegido a Kaien, pensé tantas cosas…sobre ti todo este tiempo, pero al parecer no la has superado, el primer amor siempre ha sido el más difícil de olvidar, ¿verdad?

Ichigo sonrió, recordaba ese tipo de pláticas, Tatsuki siempre había sido su mejor amiga hasta que Rukia apareció en su vida y ella comenzara a acercarse a Renji, era agradable platicar con alguien que realmente te entiende.

— No tienes idea.

— Sí que la tengo —replicó Tatsuki—, Rukia es una chica increíble, pero la conoces mejor que nadie…va a tener miedo y no va a demostrarlo, así que sería mejor dejarla que pensara las cosas y luego…quizás ustedes… ¡dios! Ichigo, no tienes una idea de lo maravilloso que sería que ustedes estuvieran juntos, quizás puedan ir a mi boda como pareja y sí, eso sería maravilloso.

El pelinaranja no evito ver con unos ojos melancólicos a su amiga, eso sería justo como ella había dicho: maravilloso. Pero, también había algo que no podía dejar pasar, la manera en que Tatsuki hablaba, algo había cambiado, quizás de una manera sutil, quizás ella ya poseía esa característica pero en menor escala, sólo se le hacía gracioso ver como su amiga, aquella que siempre le ganaba en las peleas cuando eran pequeños, aquella amiga que jamás pensó ver así. Tatsuki estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer.

— ¿En verdad eres feliz, Tatsuki?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente? —dijo ella, no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta, pero decidió responderle—, estoy feliz, quisiera que algunas cosas fueran mejores, pero no puedo quejarme…voy a casarme con alguien que me ama, con alguien a quien yo amo. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Era cierto, cada una de sus palabras era verdad, pero algo que ella jamás espero que sucediera, ocurrió. Incontables lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no quería eso, que alguien la viera llorar…después de decir que estaba feliz. Sin embargo, Ichigo lo entendió y con su mano comenzó a quitarle poco a poco ese líquido salado.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Tatsuki asintió.

— ¿Se trata de Renji? —ella asintió nuevamente e Ichigo soltó un suspiro, él no estaba para dar consejos, pero no podía dejarla así—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho esta vez?

— Nada, sé que lo que dijo no fue con la intención de herirme, lo sé porque lo conozco… aún así, me hirió.

— ¿Qué dijo?

— Que la única razón del porque le molestaba que yo fuera a casarme era…era porque él nunca me había tenido como mujer.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, _los hombres solemos ser unos idiotas cuando se trata de mujeres_, pensó.

— Sé que no ha sido su intención el lastimarme, pero…hubiera querido que él estuviera presente en mi boda. Aún quiero que esté presente ese día.

— ¿Has dejado de amarlo?

La pelinegra pestañeó.

— Eso creo, no hemos tenido muy buenos ratos juntos últimamente, así que no sabría decirte…esté no es el Renji que recuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo lo es, ¿cómo es que hemos cambiado tanto, Ichigo? No sólo él y yo, sino todos…Urahara está casado, Ishida tiene puestos los ojos sobre Orihime, Orihime está con Ulquiorra, tú y Rukia, ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan difícil?

— Así es la vida, a veces esto tiene que pasar para podernos mostrar lo que realmente vale, lo que necesitamos en realidad y no sólo lo que queremos.

— Quiero a Renji, de eso no hay duda, pero no estoy segura de que sea amor, de que necesite esa clase de amor…éramos muy jóvenes cuando estuvimos juntos y quizás malinterpretamos las cosas, no todos podemos aspirar a quedarnos con nuestro primer amor.

Ichigo sonrió y después le dio un ligero golpe en la frente a su amiga.

— Había olvidado que hace mucho que sobrepase tu altura.

— Pero sigo dando los mejores golpes.

Ambos rieron cuando alguien entró, era un joven de altura media, de cabello negro y corto, con una mirada apacible, traía en sus manos un celular aparentemente caro, su manera de vestir era versátil, unos jeans deslavados, una camiseta de algodón de color blanca, un joven como cualquiera, pero al encontrarse con la mirada de Tatsuki y la de Ichigo, sonrió. Se dirigió hacia los dos con pasos acelerados, sin que Ichigo pudiera darse cuenta Tatsuki ya estaba a su lado, no había que ser un genio para adivinar quién era él. Su prometido, era la respuesta más apropiada.

— Ichigo, quiero presentarte a Mizuiro Kojima —dijo Tatsuki sonriendo—, es mi futuro esposo.

— Es un placer, —dijo el pelinaranja sin pensarlo.

— El gusto es mío —Mizuiro se escuchaba muy educado—, Tatsuki ha hablado maravillas de ti que ya podríamos ser amigos.

— Sí, quizás.

Tan natural como jamás había visto Ichigo, Mizuiro giró su mirada hacia Tatsuki, era cálida y se veía un sincero amor en sus ojos, quizás él si era el indicado para su amiga. Ella por su lado, lo miraba de una manera muy diferente a la que usaba cuando estaba con Renji, era más tranquila, más relajada, parecía feliz.

— ¿Te molesta que me la lleve?

— No, —respondió Ichigo—. Seguramente tienen mucho que arreglar sobre la boda, tienes todo el derecho. Sólo déjame decirte que espero que la hagas muy feliz, Tatsuki es alguien muy especial para mí, si le haces algo…yo seré quien te haga alguna que otra visita.

— Entendido —repuso Mizuiro con una tranquila sonrisa.

Pero de la nada, Tatsuki le dio un fuerte golpe a su amigo.

— No seas tan formal, pareces mi padre.

— ¡Demonios! Sólo hago lo que creo que es correcto, no era necesario que me golpearas.

Mizuiro soltó una pequeña y casi imperceptible risa.

— Es justo como lo imaginaba, parecen hermanos, pero no te preocupes Ichigo, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que ella no tenga la necesidad de darme esa clase de golpes.

— Eso será lo mejor.

— Ya, ya —Tatsuki tomó la mano de su prometido y se lo llevó con ella—, mejor nos vamos antes de que los dos hagan un complot contra mí.

— Diviértete.

— ¡Oye, Ichigo! —Gritó Tatsuki antes de salir completamente—. Si Rukia y tú consiguen estar juntos…trátala bien y no digas cosas estúpidas, piensa antes de hablar.

— Gracias por el consejo.

Tatsuki y su novio había salido, pero no pasó ni un segundo para que la puerta volviera s abrirse, así que Ichigo supuso que a Tatsuki se le había olvidado algo.

— ¿No me digas que olvidaste algo, Tatsuki?

— No soy ella.

De repente, se dio cuenta que Rukia había sido la única que entró por la puerta de su departamento, la verdad es que él no esperaba verla tan pronto, llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla y una playera blanca, seguía vistiéndose tan masculinamente como recordaba, pero ahora que la veía así, era tan cierto que de cualquier manera se veía hermosa. Ichigo sonrió ante sus pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cursi?

— Acabo de ver a Tatsuki, ¿ese era su novio?

— Sí, él era Mizuiro, su novio —respondió Ichigo casi tartamudeando.

— Vaya, es raro que ella se vea tan feliz de una manera tan femenina, —dijo Rukia, pero al notar que Ichigo hizo caso omiso de su connotación, decidió sonreírle antes de hablar—. Han sido unos largos días, ¿verdad?

— Muy largos, como no tienes idea.

Ella pudo ver la intriga en los ojos de Ichigo, él quería saber su respuesta o mejor dicho, su decisión.

— Sé que he estado evitando verte, pero también sé que lo has comprendido…tenía que pensar las cosas antes de que todo esto pasara.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas que te responda?

— Nada que tu no quieras, Rukia, sin importar lo que decidiste, tengo algo que decir —susurro Ichigo, sus palabras estaban acumulándose una tras otra e su boca, tenía que elegir las correctas, aquellas que sin importar cual fuera su decisión pudieran darle la oportunidad de mantener su relación lo más intacta posible—. Yo…yo jamás arriesgaría nuestra amistad sino estuviera completamente seguro de lo que quiero y aunque lo dudes…te quiero a ti.

Rukia se alegró instintivamente.

— No lo dudo, a decir verdad, te creo —susurro ella—, pero me resulta difícil comprenderlo, ¿por qué nunca mencionaste antes?...cuando estaba con Kaien, quizás si te adelantabas un poco podríamos haber…

— No, —Ichigo la interrumpió—. Amabas a Kaien, yo lo sabía y no iba a interponerme eso sin importar mis sentimientos, en aquellos momentos era muy inocente, creía conocer lo suficiente de amor…y quizás era más inteligente en ello de lo que soy ahora, supuse que tu felicidad venía primero y así fue, siempre ha sido así, pero he conocido incontables mujeres, he tenido amoríos con ella que nunca significan nada para mí, me mentí incluso a mí mismo durante todo este tiempo, me engañe diciéndome que nunca había estado enamorado antes hasta el punto de creérmelo.

— Ichigo…

— Y cuando tu relación con Kaien se acabo, sólo supe que lo que necesitabas no era alguien que te estuviera hostigando con coqueteos sino a un amigo a tu lado, además de que ya tenía la fama de mujeriego y muchas cosas habían cambiado, así que ¿por qué arriesgar nuestra amistad? Mi amigo pintor, eso quise que fueras para mí, sino podía tenerte…era lo mejor.

Rukia sonrió.

— Muchas cosas han cambiado —dijo ella—, eso es seguro, pero hay algunas que jamás cambiaran y cuando digo eso, hablo en serio, ese tipo de cosas somos nosotros, has pasado por todas las etapas posibles que un hombre puede pasar y sigues siendo el mismo hombre que yo recuerdo, aquel a quien tuve la fortuna de conocer en mi vida…y sé que no suelo decir este tipo de cosas porque no soy como tú que aunque estés avergonzado, puedes decirme tus sentimientos tan libremente…yo no soy así, pero si de algo estoy segura es que, entre todos los encuentros que he tenido en mi vida con todas las personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi aún corta vida. Eres tú quien ha marcado un antes y un después.

— Eres lo mismo para mi, de eso puedes estar segura.

— He pensado mucho, demasiado tiempo en los pros y los contras de esto, y sé que hay más posibilidades de que esto sea un desastre y que termine de la peor manera imaginable, pero…creo que podemos intentarlo…la verdad quiero intentarlo, después de pensarlo, creo que me resultas bastante tentador, Ichigo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Ichigo era inmensa, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, tan completo.

— ¿No es un broma?

— ¿Por qué estaría bromeando con esto, imbécil?

— Bien, pero quiero ir con calma, Rukia, quiero hacer esto bien.

— Entonces, podemos decir que hoy, aquí hemos comenzado… —dijo ella sonriendo—, no se siente tan diferente, seguimos siendo los mismos y nos miramos de la misma manera, ahora comprendo porque a todos no parecía sorprenderles que estuviéramos pasando por esto.

— Rukia, ¿puedo besarte?

A Rukia le sorprendió el tono de voz que uso está vez para preguntarle, ahora estaba notando esas pequeñas cosas diferentes, era su voz, su mirada, parecía como si por fin él se sintiera tan libre como para poder mostrarlas después de haberlas ocultado durante tanto tiempo, ella sólo asintió ante la pregunta. Él se acerco lentamente, tomando ligeros respiros, parecía tan nervioso que la morena hubiera querido bromear ante ello, pero ella también sentía algo diferente, la respiración de Ichigo estaba cada vez más cerca a ella y eso estaba embriagándola, se sentía diferente a la primera vez que ellos se besaron, Ichigo no estaba intentando ser rápido ni parecía que sus intenciones se fueran a algo más allá que un simple beso.

Definitivamente los ojos de Ichigo decían algo que ella no esperaba: _te quiero_. Solo a ella. Y eso la hacía sentirse especial, hace mucho tiempo que alguien no la mirada de esa manera, que no pensaba que ella era…

— Eres hermosa, Rukia.

— No digas cosas como esas, no van contigo.

— Es la verdad.

Antes de que sus labios se unieran, la comisura de los labios de Ichigo se arqueó visiblemente. No fue un ansioso beso, más bien fue lento y profundo, como si ambos quisieran guardar ese momento en sus memorias para siempre, pero sabían que tenían que separarse en algún momento, así que lo hicieron de la misma manera, lentamente hasta por fin estar lo más separados posible.

— Bien, —dijo Ichigo.

— Entonces, ¿no sexo?

— Yo nunca dije eso —a voz de Ichigo sonó repentinamente lasciva—, pero quiero ir tranquilo contigo, eres tú…quiero hacerlo bien.

— Es raro escucharte decir eso…ir en serio con una chica.

— Es lo único que quiero hacer.

— Entonces, yo creo…me tengo que ir…

— Si quieres puedes quedarte, sólo unos momentos…no tiene porque pasar nada, es mi trabajo y como tú, soy profesional.

Rukia suspiro.

— Está bien, pero sólo será por un momento que tengo que regresar al trabajo.

— ¿Así que te tomaste la molestia en venir a verme?

— No lo digas como si fuera la gran cosa, Ichigo.

Él siempre había amado molestarla de esa manera, pero de alguna manera ahora se sentía tan bien, no le molestaba que dijera eso sino que lo dijera en ese tono, tratando de hacerla sentirse avergonzada y para su suerte, lo conseguía.

— Deja de hacerte el idiota.

— Bien, bien, dejaré de hacerlo si me prometes algo.

— ¿Qué?

— Una cita, quiero tener una cita contigo, Rukia.

Ella sonrió.

— Está bien, el día que esté libre la tendremos.

Ese podría ser el mejor día de la vida de Ichigo, era la primera vez que sentía que podía olvidarse de lo que había sido, de cuantas mujeres había conocido y quedarse toda la vida viendo esa sonrisa, escuchando esa voz, y queriendo a su mejor amiga. Había valido la pena tanta espera por sólo estar con ella.

* * *

Ese mismo día, pero en un conocido y prestigiado restaurant de la ciudad un hombre estaba al punto de matar a alguien por la tardanza de su conocido, quería irse, pero la reservación había sido demasiado cara como para marcharse de esa manera. Cuando por fin aquel con quien se había citado llegó, esté solo atinó a decir:

— Vaya, finalmente has mostrado tu cara —fueron las rudas palabras del hombre de cabellos azules, al notar la mirada de Ulquiorra, sólo sonrió—, ¿es que no me has perdonado por aquello que intente hacerle a tu hermanita?

— Cierra la maldita boca, tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso y no tengo ánimos de soportarte —dijo Ulquiorra, lo más tranquilo posible—. Ni me hubiera creído que tendría que volver a verte, Grimmjow.

— Eso pasa, no te compliques la vida intentando analizarlo —Grimmjow dijo luego de tirar el cigarro que tenía en sus manos a la basura—, de todas maneras no le pasó nada y está bien, además me golpeaste, así que ¿por qué no dejamos el pasado atrás y nos ocupamos de lo que en verdad importa?

La inexpresable mirada de Ulquiorra hizo caso omiso del tono de voz en que Grimmjow estaba dirigiéndose ante él, desde que tuvo de desdicha de volver a verlo sé dio cuenta de que ese era el más tranquilo para él.

— Tienes razón.

— Oye, —Grimmjow giró su mirada y la posó sobre la joven de cabellos verdes que había llegado acompañando a Ulquiorra—, ¿quién es está mujer? ¿Tu novia? Acordamos que esto quedaría entre nosotros, maldito Ulquiorra.

— Soy Neliel…y no, no soy su novia.

— ¿Quién eres, entonces?

—Ya lo dije, —fueron las últimas palabras de Neliel antes de esconderse detrás de Ulquiorra de una manera infantil.

La mirada que el peliazul dirigió a Ulquiorra fue más que suficiente para comprender su significado.

— Ella tiene que ver en esto, es la razón por la cual supe de ti y de nuestra antigua relación —respondió Ulquiorra—. Así que sé más gentil con ella.

Grimmjow gruñó.

— Bueno, al menos era obvio que tú nunca conseguirías a alguien del calibre de ella, demasiado atractiva para ti.

— Lo que digas, será mejor que hablemos de esto y terminemos de ponernos de acuerdo, ya me he cansado de estar frente a ti.

— Funciona para mí.

Y así, Ulquiorra, Neliel y Grimmjow continuaron hablando, poco a poco se estaban juntando la piezas que Neliel había estado esperando, pero ella quería no lastimar a Ulquiorra, él estaba siendo tan bueno con ella; sin embargo, en una guerra todos tienen que perder algo. Siempre se pierde y ella no quería perder lo más importante para ella….no de nuevo.

_Perdóname si esto no resulta_, susurro para sus adentros.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Uff, he tardado milenios en esta historia, pero es que no había tenido inspiración y de la nada, llegó. Espero que les haya gustado, que ya va a venir lo más emocionante. Denme algo de tiempo y verán que será.


End file.
